Ne Jamais Te Laisser Partir
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Xiaolang Li, riche et puissant leader du Clan Li ne veut qu'une seule chose : Sakura. Pourtant celle ci n'est pas du tout intéressée. Xiaolang va t il s'y faire et bien non, au contraire, il ne s'arrêtera à rien pour l'avoir...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Les Cartes de Clow n'existent pas, ce qui implique qu'aucun personnage n'a de pouvoirs.

Sakura a perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Nadeshiko et Fujitaka sont montés au Ciel et la protègent de Là-Haut. Sakura a dû arrêter ses études et travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle est employée comme croupière dans l'un des plus célèbres casinos de Hong Kong depuis maintenant 1 an. Elle est appréciée par ses patrons et gagne bien sa vie. Toya et Yukito sont ses deux meilleurs amis et la surprotègent comme des papas-poules, ils travaillent également pour le Casino en tant que surveillants de jeux. Sakura vit seule et aisément dans son petit appartement. Elle a gardé quelque contact avec sa cousine Tomoyo qui a migré aux Etats-Unis des années auparavant. Une vie ordinaire pour une jeune femme ordinaire... du moins jusqu'à ce soir-là...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et oui, vous n'allez pas finir de me voir(enfin façon de parler), je suis encore sur les rails pour un nouveau fic sur Sakura. Je sais que c'est triste d'avoir déjà fait mourir la famille de Sakura mais il le fallait pour la suite de l'histoire... Toya n'est pas le frère de Sakura dans ce fic...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	2. Un

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant un an, Sakura commence son travail de croupière au prestigieux Casino Li. Généralement, elle est à la table de black jack, de poker ou de roulette. Elle inter-change avec ses coéquipiers toutes les heures. Tous apprécient sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Du haut de ses 21 ans, c'était une jeune femme exquise. De longs cheveux châtains lui ruisselaient dans le dos ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes faisaient d'elle une jeune femme totalement désirable. Son uniforme enfilé et strictement coiffée avec un chignon, elle entra dans la salle des employés. Il était 22 heures et il y a avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui jouaient. Shinimori Chang, le surveillant principal donnait les derniers conseils.

Shinimori :(...)Donc, comme tous les soirs, ouvrez bien les yeux concernant les tricheurs... Vous pouvez disposez... Sakura, viens avec moi, s'il te plait...

Sakura suivit le jeune homme, châtain aux yeux bleus.

Shin : Sakura, ce soir, tu ne travailleras pas dans la salle principale mais dans la salle rouge...

Sakura(surprise) : Mais pourquoi ? La salle rouge c'est la salle privé du Casino et je n'ai jamais été là depuis que je travaille ici...

Shin : Ming m'a appelé et m'a prévenu qu'elle serait en retard à cause des embouteillages et c'est habituellement elle qui s'occupe de cette salle... Voilà, pourquoi ce soir tu vas faire de ton mieux car les joueurs de cette salle sont des personnes très riches et puissantes... Je compte sur toi...

Sak(pas rassurée) : Je comprends... je ferais de mon mieux, Chang.

Shin : Combien de fois, dois-je te dire de m'appeler par mon prénom, Sakura ?

Sak : C'est difficile quand tu es mon boss, tu sais ?!

Ils sourirent, Shinimori entra dans la pièce en demandant à Sakura de patienter devant la porte.

Shinimori salua les personnes présentes avec respect. Il y avait 2 hommes et 1 femme, la pièce était intime et privée mais était richement parée et ainsi qu'on la surnommait était colorée d'un ton rouge.

Shin : Bonsoir Messieurs et Mademoiselle Li, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir. Il va y avoir un changement cependant, Mlle Ming(A/N son prénom est Asuka, mais Shinimori l'appelle par son nom) ne pourra pas vous servir ce soir car elle a un léger contre-temps...

??? : Si ce n'est pas Asuka qui nous sert alors qui est-ce ?

Shin : Je sais que Mlle Ming est votre croupière préférée mais je vous assure sur mon emploi que Mlle Kinomoto sera à la hauteur de la tâche... Laissez-lui une chance, Monsieur Xiaolang.

Xiaolang : Je l'espère pour toi, Chang. Eriol, Meiling qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Meiling(indifférente) : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai Asuka en affection...

Eriol : Mei a raison, c'est surtout toi qui fait le difficile...

Mei : Fais-la entrer, Chang.

Xiaolang soupira devant l'indifférence de ses cousins et accepta l'offre de Shinimori.

Shin : Merci Monsieur Xiaolang, Mlle Meiling.

Le surveillant alla chercher Sakura qui avait attendu patiemment derrière la porte. Il revint avec la jeune femme. Eriol avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités à la vue de Sakura. Meiling sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme. Seul Xiaolang avait la tête baissée et n'avait pas vu Sakura.

Shin : Messieurs Li, Mademoiselle Li, je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, votre croupière pour la soirée...

Sakura s'inclina avec respect devant les personnes.

Sak : Ravie de vous servir pour cette soirée, Messieurs Li et Mademoiselle Li...

A ce moment, Xiaolang releva la tête et croisa le regard de jade Sakura qui souriait. Il resta un long moment à l'admirer sans qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Pour Xiaolang Li ce fut le coup de foudre. Meiling remarqua la tête de son cousin et gloussa. Sakura resta naturelle et sérieuse. Les 3 Li décidèrent de commencer par un Black Jack. Durant tout le jeu, Shinimori surveillait la partie comme l'exigeait la règle.

Xiao(pensant) : Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ou quoi ? Elle vient d'apprendre que je suis le leader du Clan Li, propriétaire de ce Casino et elle reste aussi calme...?! Beaucoup de femmes auraient sauté de joie juste pour avoir un regard des Li... Elle me regarde à peine et reste si sérieuse...

Mei(pensant) : Alors, mon cher cousin est en pleine confusion...?! Aucune femme n'a jamais résisté à Xiaolang et cette Sakura ne lui lance même pas un regard... C'est vraiment intéressant !!! Hi hi hi, c'est trop drôle de voir sa tête comme ça...

Eriol(pensant) : Cette Sakura est vraiment spéciale... elle ne craque même pas pour notre cher Xiao alors que toutes les femmes voudraient l'avoir dans leur lit... Il faut avouer qu'elle est magnifique...

Sakura restait professionnelle jusqu'au bout des doigts, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils jouaient et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter. Shinimori remarqua que Sakura n'avait pas pris de pause alors qu'elle était habituée à changer de poste toutes les heures.

Shin : Messieurs Li et Mademoiselle Li, désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Xiao : Whisky

Eriol : Deux alors...

Mei : Pour moi, du vin blanc...

Shin : Sakura, tu as 10 minutes de repos si tu veux...

Xiaolang fronça des sourcils en entendant Shinimori s'adresser à Sakura par son prénom. Alors qu'il a toujours appeler Asuka par son nom. Le leader du Clan Li regarda le surveillant, celui-ci fixait Sakura avec un sentiment non dissimulé.

Xiao(pensant) : Alors, ce Chang est amoureux de cette fille...? Mais sont-ils ensemble ?

Sakura(souriante) : Merci Chang !!! (se tournant vers les joueurs) Veuillez m'excuser...

Xiao(pensant) : Apparemment, ils ne sont pas ensemble sinon elle aurait appelé par son prénom...

Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur fit son entrée avec un jeune homme chatâin clair aux yeux noisettes, il portait le costume de surveillant. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Shinimori et celui-ci s'excusa auprès de Xiaolang et ses cousins. 

Shin : Pardonnez-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser, la salle principale a besoin de moi... Je vous laisse sous la surveillance de Yukito Tsukishiro. 

Yukito : Bonsoir Messieurs, mademoiselle...

Sakura revint et eut la surprise de rencontrer Yukito. Malgré les années, Sakura n'a jamais cesser d'être toujours toute chose à la vue de son ami. Les Li sirotaient leur verre. Yukito s'approcha de Sakura sous le regard de Xiaolang.

Yuki(souriant) : Saki, c'est toi qui fait le service ici ?

Sak(souriante) : Oui, exceptionnellement...

Xiaolang décidant qu'il n'aimait pas l'échange de sourire entre Sakura et Yukito, interrompit leur conversation par un raclement de gorge, indiquant à Sakura qu'il désirait continuer le jeux. Ils optèrent pour le Poker. Sakura prit place et Yukito se posta près d'elle. Avant le début du jeu, Yukito se pencha à l'oreille de Sakura et lui murmura quelque chose, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Xiaolang serra les poings.

Xiao(pensant) : Pourquoi est-elle si libre avec lui ? Qui est-il pour elle ? Elle me semble si relaxée... Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi suis-je si curieux de la vie de cette Sakura...?!

La partie de poker continua pendant 2 heures quand un autre surveillant entra dans la pièce, accompagné par une jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs. Le nouveau surveillant sourit à Yukito et Sakura tandis que la femme les ignora préférant sourire à Xiaolang et lui faire de l'oeil.

??? : Saki, Yuki vous pouvez disposez... Ming est enfin arrivée, nous allons prendre votre relève...

Sak : Très bien Toya... Hmm, Ming je te laisse la place...

Asuka(froide) : Alors dépêche-toi un peu...

Toya et Yukito froncèrent immédiatement des sourcils mais Sakura continua à sourire et se leva de la chaise. Xiaolang aurait voulu que Sakura reste jusqu'au bout mais ne dit rien.

Toya : Eh, Kaijuu tu finis dans deux heures, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak(grognant) : Toya, je ne suis pas un monstre !!!! Grrr... 

Eriol, Meiling, Yukito sourirent du comportement enfantin de Sakura mais celle-ci se reprit vite.

Sak : Oui, pourquoi ?

Toya : Je vais te raccompagner...

Yuki : Ce n'est pas la peine Toya, je finis avant toi ce soir, je vais ramener Saki chez elle...

Toya : Ok, fais attention à Kaijuu pour moi !!!

Sak : TOYAAAAA !!!!

Mais elle fut emmener par Yukito et rougit furieusement, elle fit ses aux revoirs. Xiaolang sentit son sang bouillir quand il vit Sakura aux bras de ce Yukito. Mais avant de franchir la porte Meiling les arrêta.

Mei : Mlle Kinomoto vous avez oubliez votre pourboire...

Sak : Non, cela va dans la boite pour le Casino et après c'est réparti équitablement pour chaque employé...

Eriol : Ce que veux dire ma cousine, c'est que vous avez oublié votre pourboire personnel...

Sakura resta abasourdie, elle avait dans les mains 100 dollars.

Sak : Vous êtes sûr que c'est cette somme que vous voulez me donner...?!

Mei(souriante) : Tout à fait, et c'est amplement mérité...

Sakura s'inclina devant Meiling et retourna son sourire avec beauté à Eriol qui rougit. Yukito et Sakura partirent. Asuka était folle de jalousie, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de pourboire pour ses heures de services.

Au manoir des Li

Les 3 cousins étaient assis dans leur salon.

Mei : Xiao, qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas être remarqué ?

Xiao : De quoi tu parles ?

Eriol : Mei parle de Sakura Kinomoto, tu l'as dévoré des yeux pendant toute la soirée et elle n'a même daigné te lancer un regard...

Xiao : Elle était simplement intimidée...

Mei : Bien sûr, elle semblait vraiment intimidée... Allez regarde la vérité en face, c'est la première fois qu'une femme ne succombe pas à ton charme et elle t'intéresse ?!

Eriol : Elle pourrait plaire à n'importe quel homme sur terre, d'ailleurs, je pense que...

Xiao(très sérieux) : Tu ne penses rien du tout... Sakura Kinomoto est mienne !!!

Le leader laissa ses cousins ahuris par sa rapide confession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le chapitre un est fini... Ca va être une histoire d'amour... enfin, je crois... J'espère que vous aimerez ?!

Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Lyly-chan ?

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	3. Deux

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deux

__

Eriol : Elle pourrait plaire à n'importe quel homme sur terre, d'ailleurs, je pense que...

Xiao(très sérieux) : Tu ne penses rien du tout... Sakura Kinomoto est mienne !!!

Le leader laissa ses cousins ahuris par sa rapide confession.

Xiao : Quoi ?!

Mei : Je ne pensais pas que tu avouerais aussi vite être tombé amoureux de Kinomoto...

Xiao : Je crois qu'il est temps pour le leader du Clan Li d'avoir une épouse et je sais déjà qui...

Eriol : Tu viens de la rencontrer, tu ne penses quand même pas l'épouser...?!

Xiao : Et pourquoi pas ? Toutes les femmes rêveraient d'être à sa place...

Eriol : Et si elle était déjà mariée ? Ou fiancée ?

Xiao : Alors je briserais son mariage ou ses fiançailles !!!

Mei : Je n'aime pas ce genre de pratique Xiao mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de bague au doigt si ça peut te soulager.

Xiao : Kinomoto est ce que je désire le plus au monde et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais...

Eriol(pensant) : Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu ne le crois, cher cousin...

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura venait d'arriver au Casino et elle fut demandée immédiatement dans le bureau de Shinimori.

Sak : Chang, tu voulais me parler ?

Shin : Oui, assieds-toi, je t'en prie...

Sakura prit place et attendit.

Shin : Tu as fait une très bonne impression devant les Li l'autre soir et ils m'ont demandé de te changer de poste... Ils veulent que tu travailles désormais dans la pièce rouge... Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Sak : Hmm, c'est une offre alléchante mais je vais refuser...

Shin : Si c'est pour ton salaire, il va bien sûr augmenter et tu travailleras moins de jours...

Sak : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça... J'aime l'ambiance de la salle de jeux principale et j'aime les gens qui y jouent... De plus je sais que si j'accepte Ming va se retrouver à mon poste et elle ne m'aime déjà pas beaucoup alors je préfère garder mon poste. Remercie quand même les Li de me l'avoir proposer, Chang.

Shin : Je comprends, je leur dirais... Et appelle-moi Shinimori, pour l'amour du ciel !!!!

Sakura se leva et s'avança vers la porte, elle fit un clin d'oeil.

Sak : A plus, CHANG !!!

Elle sourit et sortit en courant. Ce soir-là, Shinimori se rendit chez les Li, Xiaolang et ses 2 cousins l'accueillirent au salon.

Xiao : J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, Chang ?!

Shin : Hélas non, Monsieur Xiaolang... Sakura Kinomoto a refusé votre offre...

Xiao(surpris) : Quoi ??? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien pris le temps de lui expliquer ?

Shin : Oui, bien sûr... Le fait est qu'elle apprécie l'ambiance de la salle principale et préfère garder son poste actuel. Elle m'a prié de vous remercier pour votre généreuse offre.

Xiao(irrité) : Comment ose t-elle refuser une telle opportunité ? Ne connaît-elle pas tous les avantages à être croupière dans la salle privée ?

Shin : Evidemment qu'elle sait tout ça mais elle ne veut pas prendre le poste de Ming et maintient sa position...

Eriol : Chang, nous comprenons la décision de Kinomoto et je crois que tu devrais te retirer...

Shinimori partit, laissant les Li très perplexes.

Mei : Pour être une fille spéciale, Kinomoto est très spéciale... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse refuser cette promotion...

Eriol : Au moins, on sait une chose, Kinomoto n'est pas une personne qui aime l'argent...

Mei : Et qui a des principes...

Xiao : Principes ou pas !!! Qui est-elle pour refuser de travailler personnellement pour moi ? Eriol, fais quelqu'un suivre Kinomoto jour et nuit, je veux tout savoir de sa vie ! Tout, tu m'as compris !!!

Eriol : J'ai compris...

Une semaine plus tard, Eriol entra dans le bureau de son cousin alors qu'il était en réunion avec Meiling. Eriol déposa un dossier sur la table. Xiaolang le prit prestemment. Eriol commenta les informations recueillit par le détective privé des Li.

Eriol : Sakura Kinomoto, 21 ans, née le 1er avril au Japon, a perdu ses parents à l'âge 20 ans, travaille pour nous depuis 1 an. Est appréciée par presque tout le monde sauf quelques jalouses. Elle n'a eut qu'un seul amoureux sérieux, un certain Lionel Reed, vraisemblablement son premier amour puis qu'ils sont sortis ensemble pendant 6 ans de 12 à 18 ans...

Xiao : Pourquoi ont-ils rompu ?

Eriol : Kinomoto a déménagé pour Hong Kong car son père, prof d'archéologie avait été transféré ici...

Xiao : Est-ce qu'elle garde contact avec ce Lionel ?

Eriol : Le détective n'a rien trouvé de flagrant à ce sujet....

Xiao : Alors qu'il cherche plus !!!

Eriol : Je lui dirais... Pour continuer, elle a une cousine qui habite aux Etats-Unis, ses deux meilleurs amis sont Toya Amyane et Yukito Tsukishiro, les deux jeunes hommes qu'ont a vu la dernière fois. Amyane semble être très protecteur envers elle, comme un frère tandis que Tsukishiro est un très bon ami...

Mei : Comme un fiancé potentiel, peut-être...?!

Xiao : Pas moi vivant !!! Il n'a pas interêt à poser un doigt sur elle !!! Continue Eriol...

Eriol : Ahem, elle habite seule, n'est pas une personne du matin et enfin, ne ressemble à aucune femme que tu as rencontré, Xiao.

Xiao : Parfait, parce que j'aime ce qui est unique !!!

Dans la soirée, Xiaolang décida de payer une petite visite à Sakura, histoire de lui faire à nouveau l'offre d'emploi qui lui permettrait de la voir un peu plus souvent. Eriol et Meiling l'accompagnaient. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup de femmes étaient aux pieds des jeunes hommes Li, aussitôt franchi la porte du Casino. Comment ne pas vouloir être vu avec le leader du Clan Li et son cousin. Ils étaient les célibataires les plus en vue de Chine et toutes les femmes en âge de se marier essayaient de mettre le grappin sur eux. Sauf Sakura, qui s'en fichait un peu des mondanités. Shinimori vint rapidement au secours de ses patrons, les emmenant dans la pièce privée.

Xiao : Chang, peux-tu chercher Kinomoto ?

Shin : Hmm, Sakura...?! Heu, oui, je reviens...

Le surveillant principal alla chercher Sakura qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi bien habillée et coiffée. Aux yeux de Xiaolang, elle embellissait chaque jour.

Xiao : Chang m'a informé de votre décision concernant le poste...

Sak : Oui...?!

Xiao : Je suis venu en personne vous proposer à nouveau ce poste, qu'en dites-vous ?!

Sak : Comme je l'ai dit à Chang, je refuse votre offre si alléchante soit-elle. Désolée de vous avoir fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien.

Xiao : Je ne comprends pas votre entêtement, Kinomoto !!!

Sak : Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

Xiao : Tout le monde voudrait être à votre place...

Sak : Alors proposez-le leur !!!

Meiling et Eriol savouraient cet échange verbal. Personne n'avait osé contredire Xiaolang Li et encore moins lui répondre.

Mei(pensant) : C'est vraiment intéressant... J'adore cette Kinomoto, quel tempérament !!!!

Xiao : Bon, j'ai essayé d'être gentil mais il n'est plus question de proposition ou pas... Je vous ORDONNE de prendre ce poste !!!

Sak : Et qui êtes-vous pour m'imposer ça ?!

Shin : Sakura...?!

Xiao : Je suis le propriétaire de ce Casino et c'est mon droit !!! Prenez ce poste ou vous n'avez plus de job !!!!

Xiaolang espérait l'effrayer un peu et ne s'attendait pas du tout à la suite.

Sak : Parfait, alors je DEMISSIONNE, Monsieur Li !!!

Shin : Sakura...?!

La jeune femme défit son chignon et laissa ses longs cheveux lui tomber dans le dos, partit en direction de la porte puis regarda Shinimori et sourit chaleureusement.

Sak : Au revoir Shinimori...

Ensuite, elle partit. Shinimori était abasourdi, Sakura venait tout juste de l'appeler par son prénom ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme son patron. Quelque part, il en était heureux. Quant à Xiaolang, il était ahuri.

Xiao(pensant) : Est-ce que Kinomoto ne vient-elle pas juste de démisonner ? Impossible, c'est la première fois qu'une personne démissionne du Casino Li, généralement elles se font renvoyer !!! Elle est d'autant plus belle en colère et les cheveux lâchés... Donc, c'est comme ça, elle pense pouvoir m'échapper parce qu'elle ne travaille plus pour moi ? Tu peux rêver, Sakura si tu penses te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Plus tu me résisteras, plus je te désirerais !!!!

Shin : Je suis vraiment navré de cet incident...

Xiao : Ce n'est pas grave, fais en sorte que Kinomoto reprenne son ancien poste, si elle le désirait dans le futur...

Shin(surpris) : Vous voulez dire que son poste lui est toujours réservé ?

Xiao : EVIDEMMENT !!! Chers cousins, nous partons...

Eriol(pensant) : Je savais que Kinomoto serait un challenge pour toi, Xiao. Tu es en fou amoureux...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin du chapitre deux. Bon, je connais des gens qui son contents car ce sont de vrais fans du couple Sak/Xiao... Xiaolang est un peu méchant et dur, enfin n'oubliez pas qu'il est le leader du Clan Li... Voilà, j'ai planté la trame de l'histoire... Xiaolang veut Sakura mais va t-elle succomber à sa passion dévastatrice ? Quand je dis "dévastatrice", je n'exagère pas. Il est fou de Sakura...

Lyly-chan : oui, Xiaolang = Syaoran, en fait Xiaolang est le nom chinois du jeune homme. J'ai mentionné un certain Lionel Reed, attention à ne pas confondre avec Xiaolang !!! Lionel sera un perso important de mon histoire... mais à découvrir plus tard !!!

Kinky1 : Merci pour ton mail

Nahi-chan : Merci pour tes reviews ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	4. Trois

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trois

Appartement de Sakura

Sak : Mais pour qui il se prend pour m'ordonner de faire des choses !!! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Xiaolang LI qu'il faut que je m'incline devant lui !!! Argh, c'est la première fois que je suis si énervée !!! En plus, je parle dans le vide...

Le téléphone sonna et elle répondit rapidement.

??? : Sakura, c'est Shinimori... Tu vas bien ?

Sak : Ah, Shinimori c'est toi...?! Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Shin : Sakura, tu ne parlais pas sérieusement tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Si, je t'amène ma lettre de démission demain et s'il te plait, n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'idées !!!

Shin : Ok, j'accepte ta démission... Hmm, serais-tu libre demain midi pour déjeuner avec ton ex-boss ?

Sak : Hmm, il faut que je vois mon emploi du temps...

Shin : C'est donc ça...?!

Sak : Je rigole, je te rejoins au Casino à 13 h, ça te va ?

Shin : Parfait à demain...

Sak : Demain, Shinimori !!!

Manoir des Li

Mei : Kinomoto était vraiment énervée !!!

Xiao : Elle est encore plus terrifiante que toi quand elle est en colère...

Eriol : Xiao, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre maintenant qu'elle ne travaille plus pour nous...

Xiao : Dans son dossier, il est dit qu'elle n'a plus de famille... Il faudra bien qu'elle trouve un boulot pour subvenir à ses besoins...

Mei : Il est possible qu'elle n'est pas besoin de travailler pour vivre...?!

Xiao : Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, Mei ?

Mei : Elle travaille pour nous depuis 1 an, il est possible qu'elle est des économies...

Xiao : Tôt ou tard, elle devra travailler !!!

Eriol : Je te trouve trop sûr de toi, cousin !!!

Le lendemain, vers 13 heures, Sakura se rendit au Casino Li. Shinimori vint l'accueillir.

Sak : Bonjour Shinimori, voici ma lettre...

Le jeune homme en prit possession et la déposa sur son bureau.

Shin : Ok, prête ? J'ai réservé au "Canard d'argent", ça te va ?

Sak : Tu n'étais pas obligé, un petit restaurant aurait fait l'affaire et de plus je ne suis pas habillée pour l'occasion...

Shin : Tu es parfaite comme ça et ça me fait plaisir de déjeuner avec toi...

Ils partirent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient, c'est qu'un détective suivait Sakura et avertit son patron.

??? : C'est Max, passez moi Monsieur Eriol... Bonjour Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir...

Manoir des Li

Xiaolang et Meiling étaient en pleine réunion d'affaire quand Eriol revint.

Xiao : Eriol, qu'est-ce qui était si urgent ?

Eriol : Hmm, c'était Max...

Xiao : Alors, Kinomoto est revenue sur sa décision, c'est ça ?

Eriol se gratta le bas de sa nuque avec gêne.

Eriol : Hmm, non ce n'est pas exactement ça... Max m'a dit que Kinomoto était en route pour déjeuner avec Chang. Ils vont au "Canard d'argent"...

Xiao(irrité) : QUOI ??? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et pourquoi Chang déjeune avec Kinomoto ?

Eriol : Ca, j'en sais rien...

Xiaolang rangea ses dossiers et se leva...

Mei : Xiao, où vas-tu ?

Xiao : Au "Canard d'argent", j'ai une de ces faims soudainement !!!

Mei : Je dirais plutôt que tu vas espionner le couple, oui ?!

Xiao(furieux) : Quel couple ? Kinomoto ne sort pas avec Chang !!!!

Eriol : Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, cousin...

Au restaurant

Sakura et Shinimori étaient assis depuis une dizaine de minutes et discutaient joyeusement. Quand les Li débarquèrent, Sakura pâlit visiblement.

Shin : Tu te sens bien, Sakura ?

Sak : Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant que tes patrons viendraient déjeuner ici ?

Shin : Quoi ? Où ?

Le jeune homme se tourna dans tous les sens et vit ses patrons avec le réceptionniste.

Shin : Je te jure que je ne savais pas... On peut partir, si tu veux ?

Sak : Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux...

A ce moment, le réceptionniste s'avança dans les rangées accompagnés des Li. Xiaolang s'arrêta à la table de Sakura.

Xiao : Le monde est petit, Chang !!! Kinomoto vous êtes là aussi ?

Shin : Monsieur Xiaolang, c'est une surprise... Monsieur Eriol, Mademoiselle Meiling...

Shinimori inclina sa tête.

Xiao : Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner ensemble ?

Sakura supplia Shinimori du regard mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser une invitation de son patron...

Shin : Sakura...?!

Sak : Comme tu veux Shinimori...

Xiao : PARFAIT !!!

Le réceptionniste les installa autour d'une table ronde. Sakura était entre Shinimori et Eriol. Xiaolang n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme du regard. Le serveur vint prendre la commande puis ils furent servis rapidement. Ils parlèrent "affaire" et Sakura resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

Sak : Je vous prie de m'excuser un moment...

Elle se leva et se rendit dans les toilettes.

Xiao : Alors Chang, Kinomoto n'est pas revenue sur sa décision ?

Shin : Non, en fait elle m'a apporté sa démission et je l'ai accepté...

Tout le monde resta silencieux et Sakura revint après s'être rafraîchie, elle allait s'asseoir quand un homme lui adressa la parole.

??? : Saki-chan...?!

Xiaolang leva la tête pour voir un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs. Sakura reconnut l'individu et lui sauta dans les bras. Le leader fronça immédiatement des sourcils.

Sak : Yamazaki-kun !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ils reprirent vite une position correcte.

Yamazaki : Cela fait longtemps Saki-chan !!! Comment vas-tu ?

Sak : Bien, bien... Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir...

Elle se rappela de ses hôtes.

Sak : Que suis-je mal élevée ?! Yamazaki Takashi voici Shinimori Chang, Messieurs et Mademoiselle Li...

Tout le monde se salua et Xiaolang invita Yamazaki a se joindre à leur table.

Sak : Où est Chiharu-chan ?

Yama : Elle est restée au Japon, je suis en voyage avec mes parents... et ta vie à Hong Kong ?

Sak : Bien, tu as appris pour mes parents, un an plus tôt...

Yama : Oui, je suis désolé, tu sais ?!

Les Li et Shinimori écoutaient la conversation sans rien dire. Sakura sourit tristement.

Sak : Ca fait déjà un an... puis je suis contente pour eux car ils sont partis ensemble, je sais qu'ils s'aimaient et là où ils sont ils sont heureux..

Yama : Toujours la même Sakura, enjouée et rayonnante de mon enfance...

Sak : Et toi, toujours le grand conteur de bobard... ?!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Xiaolang aurait aimé entendre le rire de Sakura plus souvent. Yamazaki se leva et salua toute la tablée mais avant de partir, il prit une dernière fois la parole.

Yama : Saki-chan, tu veux que je dise "bonjour" à Lionel de ta part ? Il n'a plus été le même après ton départ...

Xiaolang regarda Eriol qui regarda Meiling.

Xiao(pensant) : C'est pas le nom de son ex ?

Sak : Oui, dis-lui "bonjour" et donne-lui mes coordonnées... J'ai perdu les siennes...

Elle déchira un papier de son carnet, gribouilla son adresse et le tendit à Yamazaki qui prit congé. Sakura sentit le regard questionneur de Shinimori sur elle.

Sak : C'est un ami d'enfance...

A ce moment, le portable de la jeune fille vibra, elle se leva puis s'excusa. Sakura se mit un peu à l'écart mais Les Li et Shinimori entendirent distinctement le cri de la jeune femme.

Sak : QUOI ??? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!! J'ARRIVE LE PLUS TOT POSSIBLE !!!

Sakura revint vers la table.

Sak : Shinimori, je dois y aller, c'est urgent... Je suis désolée... le repas était délicieux...

Tous notèrent sa mine inquiète et apeurée. Xiaolang allait ouvrir la bouche quand il fut interrompu.

Shin : Sakura, il y a un problème ?! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Sak : Non merci, je dois y aller !!! Au revoir tout le monde !!!

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Quelques jours plus tard, Xiaolang était en train de siroter son whisky quand Eriol entra dans la pièce avec fracas.

Xiao : Eriol, bon sang ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Eriol : Max... il... 

Xiao : Respire un bon coup et articule !!!

Eriol : Kinomoto a disparu !!!

Xiao : QUOI ????

A cet instant, Meiling entra à son tour en quatrième vitesse...

Mei : C'est quoi ce boucan ???

Xiao : Eriol, dis-moi que tu blagues ?! Comment a t-elle pu disparaître ?

Mei : Qui a disparu ?

Eriol : Max a perdu sa trace depuis maintenant 3 jours !!!

Mei : Vous parlez de Kinomoto ?

Xiao : OUI !!! De qui veux-tu que je parle ?!

Mei : Hey, calme-toi cousin... Elle a peut-être déménagé ?!

Eriol : Kinomoto Sakura n'est plus à Hong Kong ou même sur le territoire chinois depuis 3 jours...

Tous(sauf Eriol) : QUOI ???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi hi hi, elle est un peu bizarre mon histoire ?! Enfin, on ne peut pas tout le temps avoir des idées lumineuses... Dans ce chapitre, rien de spécial à part la disparition de Sakura... Où est-elle ? La réponse peut-être dans le chapitre suivant !!!

Coucou à Nahi-chan, Lyly-chan, Kinky1, Dany et Raya Chan, merci pour vos reviews...

Alors pour la polémique concernant mes updates, je sais que j'avais l'habitude de mettre un chapitre chaque jour alors que pour mes deux derniers fics, les mises à jour se font tous les deux jours… Ne t'inquiète pas Nahi-chan, je n'ai pas reçu de mauvais reviews ou quoique ce soit(et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas abandonné mes fics pour autant) c'est parce que je n'ai plus l'ordi aussi souvent que je le voudrais… Mon cher ami étant en vacance, il passe ses journées dessus et moi je suis obligée de patienter… Lyly-chan j'essayerais de mettre un chapitre chaque jour en ligne à partir de jeudi, promis…?! ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	5. Quatre

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre

New York

Une jeune femme châtain entra en trombe dans la clinique privé. Une autre jeune femme brune aux reflets bleutés patientait dans le couloir.

??? : Comment va Grand-père ?

??? : Saki-chan ! Tu es enfin arrivée ?! Grand-père est au plus mal, il nous réclame toutes les deux à son chevet... Mère est auprès de lui en ce moment...

Sak : Tomoyo-chan, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui ?

Tomoyo : Non, tu sais il est vieux...

Elles se serrèrent dans les les bras, à ce moment la mère de Tomoyo sortit d'une chambre. Sonomi s'approcha de sa fille et de sa nièce.

Sonomi : Sakura-chan, tu es arrivée à temps... Père n'arrête pas de vous demander... Je crois que vous pouvez aller le voir !!! Je dois régler quelque chose...

Sakura prit Tomoyo par la main et entrèrent dans la chambre... Un vieux monsieur, était couché sur le lit, il semblait calme et reposé. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent doucement.

Sak : Grand-père, c'est Sakura...

Tomo : Je suis là aussi...

Grand-père ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à ses petites filles.

Grand-père : Vous êtes là toutes les deux !!! Parfait, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour les adieux... Je me fais vieux et mon coeur ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'à 20 ans...

Sak : Grand-père ne te force pas à parler...

Grand-père : Il le faut... A ma mort, l'Amemya Corporation, vous reviendra à toutes les deux... Vous aurez une part égale chacune...

Tomo : Mais et Mère ?

Grand-père : Sonomi est déjà la PDG de la Daidoji Industrie, elle ne pourra pas être à la tête de deux entreprises aussi puissantes que c'est deux-là. De plus, l'Amemya Corporation est basée au Japon et je veux qu'elle reste là-bas... Promettez-moi que vous vous occuperez de l'héritage familiale ?!

Sak : Je te le promets, Grand-père !!!

Tomo : Moi aussi, je te le promets...

Elles vinrent embrasser leur grand-père qui s'assoupit. Sakura et Tomoyo sortirent, elles aperçurent Sonomi.

Sono : Alors, il vous a expliqué sa dernière volonté ?

Les jeunes filles acquiesçèrent tristement. Le lendemain, Grand-père ne se réveilla pas, il avait quitté la terre, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger. Sakura, Tomoyo et Sonomi pleurèrent enormément. Elles se préparèrent pour le voyage au Japon là où Grand-père voulait résider pour l'éternité dans le caveau familial.

Hong Kong

??? : Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ca fait une semaine que Sakura a disparu et Max n'est même pas fichu de trouver une seule piste !!!

??? : Xiaolang, du calme !!! Tu sais qu'il fait de son mieux !!!

Xiao : C'est pas suffisant !!! Je devrais le virer et en prendre un autre à la place !!! Eriol, annule tous mes rendez-vous !!!

Eriol : Mais Xiao, cela va faire 5 jours que tu es là à grommeler !!! Peut-être que c'est mieux si Kinomoto sort de ta vie !!!

Xiao : Je veux Kinomoto Sakura, tu m'entends et rien ne m'empêchera de l'avoir !!! Vire Max et engage un autre détective !!!

Meiling accourut et entra en trombe dans le bureau de son cousin.

Mei : Xiao, allume la télé !!!

Xiao : Mei, je n'ai pas le temps de regarder les nouveaux modèles de robes de soirées ou ce genre de chose...

Mei : Xiaolang Li, allume cette fichue télé avant que...

Eriol : Ok, je vais l'allumer...

"Voix off :(...) Aujourd'hui, nous avons le regret d'assister à l'enterrement du PDG le plus puissant du Japon... Mr Amemya est décédé il y a deux jours à New York... Vous pouvez voir à l'image les deux héritères de l'empire Amemya... Tomoyo Daidoji et Sakura Kinomoto reprendront les rênes selon certaines sources..."

Xiaolang regardait Sakura vêtue de noir et qui semblait vraiment abattue. Il éteignit le poste.

Eriol : Je comprend mieux pourquoi, on ne savait pas où elle était...

Mei : Elle était au chevet de son grand-père à New York et en ce moment, elle se trouve à Tokyo !!!

Xiaolang prit son téléphone.

Xiao : affrêtez mon jet privé, je dois aller à Tokyo...

Il raccrocha et se leva.

Eriol : NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU COMPTES ALLER VOIR KINOMOTO ?!

Xiao : Si, pourquoi ? Après tout, un homme peut bien s'inquiéter pour sa future femme... Il est de mon devoir d'être à ses côtés...

Le leader partit, sourire aux lèvres.

Mei : Il me donne la chair de poule quand il sourit comme ça...

Eriol : Il est vraiment amoureux fou de Kinomoto, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible !!! Xiaolang Li amoureux ?! Prépare tes affaires Mei, on l'accompagne...

Tokyo

Sak : Argh, je ne comprends rien à toutes ces choses... C'est impossible pour moi de diriger toutes ces personnes...

Sakura, Tomoyo et Sonomi étaient dans la salle de réunion depuis au moins deux heures déjà.

Tomo : Saki-chan, moi aussi je ne comprends pas tout mais pense à Grand-père et faisons de notre mieux...

Sono : Tomoyo-chan a raison... Mais il est vrai que c'est dur de diriger une entreprise quand on est novice dans le monde des affaires... On va vous dispenser des cours intensifs de management et le tralala...

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent. Sonomi leur donna carte blanche pour le reste de l'après-midi. Sakura et Tomoyo décidèrent de rentrer au manoir de leur Grand-père. A leur arrivée devant la maison, un longue voiture noire patientait devant l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dubitatives. Le majordomme, Meshi leur ouvrit la porte.

Meshi : Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, Sakura-sama a des invités... Ils vous attendent dans le salon...

Sak : Merci Meshi...

Tomoyo et elle se rendirent dans le salon et Sakura faillit avoir une attaque. Dans son salon, étaient assis les 3 Li. Xiaolang regarda de suite Sakura. Du côté de Tomoyo, ce fut autre chose, c'était le coup de foudre du premier regard avec Eriol. Ces deux-là ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Sakura remarqua le manège.

Sak : Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Xiao : Toutes nos condoléances pour votre grand-père... Je voulais simplement être près de ma future épouse durant ce douloureux événement...

Les yeux de Tomoyo s'agrandirent de surprise, puis regarda Sakura qui manifestement hyperventilait sur place. Elle était rouge... de colère.

Tomo : Saki-chan, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais fiancée...?!

Sak : Quoi ?! Tu rigoles, je ne suis fiancée à personne et même si je l'étais, ce ne serait pas avec lui !!!

Tomo : Ok, veux-tu bien me présenter...?!

Sakura se calma mais lança un regard noir en direction de Xiaolang qui ne fit que sourire.

Sak : Tomoyo-chan, je te présente Meiling Li, Eriol Li et Xiaolang Li... Mademoiselle Li et Messieurs Li, voici ma cousine Tomoyo Daidoji...

Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect. Meiling s'avança vers Sakura.

Mei : Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler Mlle Li, tu ne travailles plus pour nous désormais... Appelle-moi Meiling, s'il te plait ?!

Eriol s'avança aussi et sourit.

Eriol : Il en va de même pour moi, Sakura...

Sak : D'accord... Sérieusement, que faites-vous à Tokyo ? 

Mei : Xiaolang avait... des affaires à régler ici !!!

Xiaolang tua du regard sa cousine qui gloussa. Ils prirent tous place au salon devant un thé que Meshi avait apporté.

Tomo : Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage entre Li-san et toi ?

Sak : Un bobard, il n'y a rien eu entre nous, c'était mon patron à Hong Kong et il m'a ordonné de changer de travail, j'ai refusé et démissionné, fin de l'histoire !!!

Xiao : Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'elle m'a humilié devant mes employés...

Sak : Quels employés ? Il n'y avait que Shinimori dans la pièce, espèce de sale... Grrrr !!!!

Xiao : Tu m'as contredit... Tu penses un peu au rang que je dois maintenir en tant que Leader du Clan Li ?

Xiaolang s'amusait depuis un moment, il adorait voir Sakura en colère et en ce moment, elle avait dépassé le stade de la fureur. Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme terrible. Le jeune leader se réjouit de ce spectacle.

Sak : Vous seriez la reine d'Angleterre que je n'en aurais rien à faire !!! Maintenant, je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille !

Tomoyo, Eriol et Meiling sourirent doucement de cette dispute d'amoureux...

Xiao(feignant d'être meurtri) : Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ? Un homme se doit être auprès de sa femme dans ce genre de moment...

??? : Sakura-chan, tu es mariée ????

Sakura regarda la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce puis se frappa le front d'exaspération.

Sak : C'est un cauchemard...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura était au chevet de son grand-père... Dans ce fic, j'ai fait de la mère de Sakura et Tomoyo des soeurs... Xiaolang commence doucement à clamer sa volonter de faire de Sakura sa femme... Il a un de ces culots !!! ^_^ Il ne la lâche vraiment pas d'une semelle... Qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce et croit que Sakura est mariée ? A suivre au prochain chapitre...

Comme d'habitude, spécial coucou à mes deux fans adorées ^_^ Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan. Bonjour à Marilyne, Mag, et Kinky1.

Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan : J'adore vraiment vos petites joutes verbales avec les persos, c'est délirant.

Marilyne : C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part pour tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ?!

Mag : Je t'ai envoyé un mail, je crois… En tout cas, voici la suite…

Kinky1 : Ne deviens pas dingue à cause de moi !!! Et puis dort, le sommeil est réparateur surtout pour lire la suite que j'ai mis en ligne ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	6. Cinq

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinq

__

??? : Sakura-chan, tu es mariée ????

Sakura regarda la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce puis se frappa le front d'exaspération.

Sak : C'est un cauchemar...

??? : Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? En plus avec le jeune leader du Clan Li !!!

Tomo : Mère, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!

Sak : Ma tante, je ne suis pas mariée !!!! Il...

Sakura s'était levée et serrait son poing avec fureur. Tomoyo dut l'emmener prendre un bon bol d'air frais dehors. Sonomi ne savait pas qui croire. Les Li et elle discutèrent un moment en attendant que Tomoyo et Sakura ne reviennent.

Sak : Grrr, il m'énerve !!!! Tout le monde va croire que je suis avec lui !!!

Tomo : Respire calmement, Saki-chan... Pourquoi dit-il que vous êtes fiancés ?

Sak : Pour m'embarrasser comme je l'ai embarrassé dans son casino en refusant sa promotion !!! Il veut se venger !!!

Tomo : Pourtant, il m'a l'air bien sérieux... Il est peut-être amoureux de toi ?!

Sak : Tu délires Tomoyo-chan. Xiaolang Li ne fait que jouer avec les femmes !!! Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut... non, je sais qu'il cherche à se venger, c'est tout !!!

Tomo : Si tu le dis...

Sono : Si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez le patron de ma nièce à Hong Kong ?

Xiao : Oui, c'est ça...

Sono : Mais ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure concernant votre relation... est-ce vrai ?

Xiao : Vous voulez dire concernant le mariage ? En effet, je projette de me marier avec Sakura mais elle a... comme qui dirait dû mal à se faire à l'idée... De plus, avec la disparition de son grand-père, elle est un peu déboussolée... Je patienterais, après tout elle en vaut largement la peine...

Eriol et Meiling secouèrent leur tête.

Mei(pensant) : Je savais que Xiao arrivait toujours à ses fins mais là, chapeau !!!

Eriol(pensant) : Il ment avec aplomb, il est si naturel qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession !!!

Sak : Parlons de toi !!! C'est le coup de foudre avec Eriol-kun ou quoi ?!

Tomoyo rougit furieusement et Sakura sourit avec délectation.

Tomo : Saki-chan, ce n'est pas drôle !!! J'avoue que nos regards se sont croisés...

Sak : Je savais tu es amoureuse !!! Ooh, c'est trop mignon... Tu as fait un bon choix, Eriol-kun est un vrai gentleman à l'inverse de son cousin !!!

Sono : Mais c'est fantastique, à la conférence de presse qui se déroulera demain, pour la présentation des filles, on annoncera également vos fiançailles à Sakura-chan et toi !!!

Sonomi était aux anges, Xiaolang l'était aussi, après tout il avait la propre tante de Sakura dans la poche !!!

Xiao : Ce serait vraiment... superbe, je vois d'ici la tête de Sakura !!!! Pourquoi ne pas lui en faire la surprise ?!

Sono : Mais bien sûr, c'est une excellente idée ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la conférence !!!

Elle s'excusa puis partie car elle avait reçu un appel.

Mei : Je crois que tu exagères un peu, Xiao !!!

Eriol : Mei a tout à fait raison... Tu sais que dans ce genre de conférence, le monde entier sera au courant... La presse va sauter sur la nouvelle comme des vautours...

Xiao : C'est exactement ce que je veux !!! Tout le monde saura que Sakura est mienne... Ensuite je l'épouserais et elle deviendra Mme Li Xiaolang...

Eriol : J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?!

Xiaolang était vraiment déterminé à avoir Sakura, les mensonges et les ruses ne le feraient pas reculer. Tomoyo et sa cousine revinrent au salon. Sonomi revint aussi.

Sono : Pourquoi ne pas tous dîner ensemble ce soir... Allons au restaurant !!!

Sak : Je ne sais pas...

Sono : Allez ma petite Sakura, fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plaiiiiit !!!

Sak : D'accord...

Les Li partirent pour leur hôtel et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous "Au Plaza" à 20 heures pour le dîner.

Restaurant "Au Plaza"

Sakura, Tomoyo et Sonomi portaient une robe noire. Eriol et Xiaolang étaient dans leur costume sombre habituel et Meiling portait une robe bleue nuit. Le réceptionniste les installa sur table ronde. Sonomi avait à sa droite Sakura et à sa gauche Tomoyo. Sakura avait à sa droite Xiaolang. Tomoyo avait à sa gauche Eriol et Meiling était entre ses deux cousins. Le serveur vint prendre la commande.

Sono : Comment vont les affaires à Hong Kong ?

Xiao : Bien, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre...

Eriol : Nous comptions depuis un certain temps déjà nous étendre jusqu'au Japon...

Sono : Ce serait bénéfique pour vos multinationales...

Ils continuèrent encore à discuter "affaire" pendant un moment. Le serveur apporta leur commande puis ils mangèrent. Xiaolang faisait exprès de frôler le bras de Sakura et celle-ci s'écartait de plus en plus et le fusillait du regard. Le leader sourit doucement ensuite il lui fit du pied ce qui gêna encore plus la jeune fille. Tomoyo et Eriol se lançaient des petits regards furtifs de temps en temps et se souriaient. Meiling regardait le manège de ses deux cousins alors que Sonomi ne voyait rien du tout. Malheureusement, comme à son habitude Sonomi reçut un appel sur son portable et dut se retirer laissant les jeunes seuls. Meiling décidant de ne pas tenir de chandelle pretexta une fatigue te rentra à l'hôtel. Xiaolang, Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo attendaient leur voiture.

Eriol(à Tomo) : Serais-tu partante pour une promenade dans la parc ?

Tomoyo se tourna vers sa cousine, Sakura soupira.

Sak : Vas-y, bonne fin de soirée à vous deux...

Eriol et Tomoyo s'éloignèrent. Sakura se tourna ensuite pour voir un Xiaolang souriant de satisfaction.

Xiao : Je vois qu'il ne reste que nous !!! Que penses-tu de...

Sakura entra dans la voiture et dit de l'intérieur.

Sak : Je rentre à la maison !!!

Xiaolang ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chauffeur, ensuite il prit place auprès de la jeune fille. Sakura se mit à l'extrême bout de la banquette.

Xiao : Je ne mord pas !!!

Sakura fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et fixa la route. Le problème c'est que le chemin ne semblait vraiment pas semblable à celui du manoir du grand-père de Sakura.

Sak : Hey, mais ce n'est pas le bon chemin !!!

Xiao : Je me suis permis de changer de plan !!! 

Sak : Quoi ???

La voiture s'arrêta et Sakura vit la mer. Elle décida de se promener un peu le long de la plage. De nuit la mer était magnifique avec le scintillement des étoiles et de la lune.

Sak(pensant) : C'est un endroit superbe... 

Xiaolang remarqua l'émerveillement de la jeune femme et fut satisfait.

Xiao : Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Oui...

Sakura trembla un peu à cause de la brise marine et Xiaolang le vit.

Xiao : Saki, tu as froid ?

Sak : On ne se connaît pas Li, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça... De plus je vais bien !!!

Sakura avait un peu froid mais ne l'avouerais pas devant Xiaolang surtout pas après qu'il l'ait appelé "Saki". Surnom seulement réservé à ses proches amis, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas du leader du Clan Li. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, enleva sa veste et enveloppa la jeune femme avec.

Xiao : Si tu vas aussi bien alors pourquoi tu trembles ? C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas t'appeler "Saki"...

Sakura sourit pensant qu'il allait s'excuser mais se ravisa vite en entendant le reste.

Xiao : Mais "Amour" ou "Chérie", après tout tu es ma future femme...

La jeune femme hyperventilait et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper Xiaolang. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons et décida de repartir vers la voiture en grommelant. Xiaolang éclata de rire à la vue de sa tête. La voiture n'était plus là.

Sak(s'écriant) : Li, où est la voiture ? Et le chauffeur ?

Xiao : Hmm, je lui ai donné son congé... j'ai oublié de te dire que nous resterons dormir à l'hôtel ce soir...

Sak(en colère) : A l'hôtel ? Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ? Tu délires Li si tu crois que je vais quelque part avec toi...

Elle commença à s'éloigner, Xiaolang marcha dans la direction inverse.

Xiao : Vas-y, mais fais attention à ne pas te faire violer ou tuer !!! Après tout, une fille seule dans la rue à cette heure...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Sakura courut dans sa direction et se colla à lui.

Sak : Je te jure que tu le regretteras Li !!!

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et se rendirent directement à la réception.

Xiao : Bonsoir, il doit y avoir une réservation au nom de Li Xiaolang...

Homme : Hmm, c'est exact Mr et Mme Li Xiaolang, vous avez la suite nuptiale...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi hi hi, je suis terrible !!! La pauvre Sakura en voit de toutes les couleurs !!! Xiaolang est vraiment machiavélique, si à la fin il n'épouse pas Sakura ce ne sera pas de sa faute !!! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait par amour !!! ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	7. Six

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six

__

Xiao : Bonsoir, il doit y avoir une réservation au nom de Li Xiaolang...

Homme : Hmm, c'est exact Mr et Mme Li Xiaolang, vous avez la suite nuptiale...

Sakura allait protester mais Xiaolang la prit par la taille et acquiesça. Un groom vint les accompagner jusqu'à leur chambre puis disposa. Sakura se débattit pour sortir des bras du jeune homme.

Sak : C'est quoi tout ces mensonges et tout le tralala !!!

Xiao : C'était la seule chambre qu'il leur restait quand j'ai réservé... Relax, je ne vais pas te violer mon amour...

Xiaolang souriait avec satisfaction alors que Sakura avait les yeux ronds de terreur. Elle s'assit sur la canapé en essayant de se calmer.

Sak : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas trouver une femme qui mourait d'envie d'être avec toi ?

Xiao : Elles meurent d'envie d'être avec moi car je suis riche et le leader du Clan Li ! Elles ne m'aimeront pas pour ce que je suis...

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et défaire sa cravate. Sakura ne le regardait pas, elle fixait le plancher depuis tout à l'heure.

Sak : Et tu préfères être scotché à moi qui te déteste ?

Xiao : Je préfèrerais être avec toi, peu importe tes sentiments... Les autres femmes ne m'intéressent pas !!!

Sakura leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le vit torse nu prêt à déboutonner son pantalon.

Sak : Aaaaaah !!! Mais tu n'est qu'un pervers !!! je ne veux pas voir ça !!!

Elle se couvrit les yeux et Xiaolang éclata de rire.

Xiao(souriant) : Tu verras mon corps un jour ou l'autre, mon amour... Ne soit pas si timide...

Elle lui envoya sa veste à la figure.

Xiao : Je vais prendre une douche !!! N'hésite pas à me rejoindre si l'envie t'en prend !!!

Sak(criant) : PERVERS !!!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Xiaolang sortit de la salle de bain et vit Sakura endormie sur la canapé paisiblement. Il sourit à la scène puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il la porta et l'emmena sur le lit, entreprit de lui enlever sa robe. Sakura était maintenant en caraco et petite culotte. Le jeune homme les couvrirent tous les deux avec la couverture. Instinctivement, Sakura se rapprocha de la chaleur du corps de Xiaolang, celui-ci l'enlaça à la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Xiao : Et demain, elle pensera que je l'ai forcé à dormir près de moi !!!

Il resta un moment à observer la jeune femme dans ses bras, à juste savourer le fait qu'elle était contre lui. Sakura murmura dans son sommeil et le leader du Clan Li se crispa.

Sak : Hmmm... Lionel.... Hmmm...

Xiao : Il faut que je sache qui est ce Lionel ? Je veux que le coeur de Sakura m'appartienne entièrement !!! Je ne laisserais personne me l'enlever, elle est ma femme... du moins future femme...

Xiaolang embrassa de nouveau Sakura puis il murmura des mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne.

Xiao : Je t'aime Sakura...

Il s'endormit rapidement.

Manoir des Amemya

Le lendemain, Tomoyo et Eriol prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils avaient confessé leur amour durant leur promenade dans la parc et avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Tomo : Saki-chan n'est pas rentré de la nuit, cela m'inquiète...

Eriol : Calme-toi, elle est avec Xiaolang, il ne laisserait rien arriver à Sakura et il ne lui ferait rien non plus. Il a beau être arrogant et dur, il aime vraiment Sakura...

Tomo : Je l'ai remarqué hier soir comment il la regardait mais je ne peux m'empêcher...

Eriol : Pour une fois, pourquoi ne pas t'occuper de nous...

Le jeune homme la serra puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

A l'hotel près de la plage

Sakura se réveilla avec l'odeur de pivoine sauvage et de BOSS d'Hugo Boss(A/N J'adore ce parfum !!!). En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit des yeux chocolats la regarder et faillit avoir un infarctus au réveil.

Sak(essayant de se maîtriser) : Li, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit avec toi ?

Xiao : Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé alors je t'ai porté ici...

Sakura remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était en petit tenue et que lui était en boxer torse nu. Elle sauta hors du lit, se couvrant avec la couverture.

Sak : Oh mon dieu ! On a... On n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Xiaolang sourit du coin des lèvres et les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de frayeur. Le jeune homme partit vers la salle de bain sans un mot. La jeune femme le poursuivit.

Sak : LI !!! DIS-MOI LA VERITE !!!

Ils s'arrêtèrent nets à la porte de la salle de bain. Xiaolang était dedans et Sakura dehors.

Xiao : Si tu prends une douche avec moi, je te dirais la vérité !!!

Sak : PERVERS !!! De toutes les façons, je sais que rien ne s'est passé...

Elle partit à la recherche de ses affaires.

Xiao : Je ne serais pas aussi sûr que toi à ta place !!!

Sakura lança un coussin mais Xiaolang ferma la porte en vitesse et on entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

Manoir des Amemya

Eriol et Tomoyo furent rejoint par Meiling qui blaguait de l'absence de ses deux cousins hier soir. Sonomi arriva sous peu et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Sakura.

Sono : Sakura-chan n'est pas avec vous ?

A ce moment, entrèrent une Sakura furieuse et un Xiaolang tout sourire. Son sourire était si éclatant qu'il pouvait concurrencer le soleil pour la brillance.

Xiao : Bonjour tout le monde !

Sak : Bonjour ! Je vais me changer...

Xiaolang était bien sûr passé par son hôtel pour se changer. Sakura sortit de la pièce rapidement.

Sono : Parfait tout le monde est là... La conférence de presse va commencer dans une heure...

Sakura revint, habillée d'un tailleur noir et chemise blanche. Ils se firent conduire jusqu'au siège de la Amemya Corporation ou attendaient déjà beaucoup de journalistes. La conférence commença, Xiaolang, Eriol et Meiling étaient debout pas très loin de l'estrade.

Mei : Vos soirée se sont bien passées, cousins ?

Eriol rougit légèrement et Xiaolang sourit mais son regard restait fixé sur Sakura.

Xiao : Je crois que c'est une question un peu trop personnelle, Mei...

Mei : NON ??? Ne me dit pas que...

Xiao : Bien sûr que non, nous avons juste dormi ensemble... Eriol a passé une soirée plus exquise moi vu sa tête !!!

Eriol rougit davantage encore. Le portable de Meiling sonna et elle sortit de la salle.

Sono : Bien que cette conférence de presse avait pour but de vous présenter les co-PDG de l'Amemya Corporation, j'ai une autre nouvelle à annoncer. Ma nièce Sakura Kinomoto et Mr Li Xiaolang du Clan Li sont fiancés... Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

Les caméras et les photographes se braquèrent immédiatement sur Xiaolang puis Sakura. Le leader semblait calme et souriant tandis que sa "fiancée" était tout simplement blanche. Pleins de question fusèrent mais Sakura n'écoutait plus... Elle ne sentit même pas que Xiaolang était venu la supporter quand elle s'était levée à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Sak(pensant) : C'est un réel cauchemar...

Manoir des Amemya

Dans le journal du soir, la nouvelle des fiançailles de Sakura et Xiaolang fit la une des news. Sakura regardait la télé dans sa chambre avec Tomoyo.

"Voix off :(...) Nouvelles de dernières minutes, on a apprit aujourd'hui les fiançailles du très puissant leader du Clan Li de Chine, Xiaolang Li avec la nouvelle co-PDG de l'empire Amemya, Sakura Kinomoto. De leur mariage leur fortune s'estimerait à plusieurs milliards de dollars..."

Sakura éteignit le poste d'exaspération.

Tomo : Excuse Mère, il y a dû avoir un malentendu...

Sak : Je suis sûre que Li est derrière tout ça !!! Il veut vraiment ma peau...

Tomo : Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant, ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint...

Sak : Tomoyo-chan, mon teint est la dernière chose qui me préoccupe !!! Ma vie est fichue... Là où je vais, on va toujours me prendre pour Mme Li Xiaolang... Aucun homme n'osera me draguer après ça !!!

Tomo : Tu voulais te faire draguer ?!

Sak : Oui, euh... non !!! Argh, laisse tomber... aide-moi à trouver comment me sortir de ce pétrin...

Le téléphone sonna, Sakura répondit.

??? : Bonsoir mon amour, tu as regardé les nouvelles ?!

Sak : Li, je te déteste !!!

Xiao : Tu ne me donnais pas cet impression-là hier soir à l'hôtel...

Sak : Grrr... Je vais te...

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Le téléphone sonna encore.

Sak : LI, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!

??? : Ce n'est pas Li mais si tu te maris avec lui, tu es morte... Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air !!!

La personne raccrocha et laissa Sakura sans voix. La voix semblait lointaine et étouffée, on aurait dit la voix d'une femme mais rien n'était sûr. Tomoyo voyant le visage pâle de sa cousine, s'inquiéta.

Tomo : Saki-chan, tu vas bien ? Qui était-ce ?

Le téléphone sonna une troisième et Sakura regarda sa cousine puis décrocha.

Sak : Allo ?

??? : Sakura, c'est moi ?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui est la personne qui a menacé Sakura ? Qui est ensuite la dernière personne qui lui a téléphone ? Je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que la vie de Sakura va être en danger ! Après tout, être la co-PDG d'une grosse firme et la fiancée du leader du Clan Li ça fait des jaloux...

Bonjour à 

Kinky1 : voici le chapitre et merci pour le review ^_^

Nahi-chan : Comment trouves-tu le chapitre ?

Lyly-chan : merci de m'avoir sauver de Sakura !!! Elle n'allait pas vraiment me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? -_-u Mais avec ce chapitre je crois que je suis morte !!!

Mag : merci de ton mail !!! Ah au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé la fin de ton fic, c'était tout mignon ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	8. Sept

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sept

__

Le téléphone sonna une troisième et Sakura regarda sa cousine puis décrocha.

Sak : Allo ?

??? : Sakura, c'est moi ?!

Sak : Lionel...?! C'est bien toi ?!

Lionel : Heureux de savoir que tu ne m'as pas oublié... J'ai rencontré Yamazaki aujourd'hui et il m'a passé tes coordonnés, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?!

Sak : Non, pas du tout !!! Ca me fait très plaisir de t'entendre !!! Comment vas-tu ?

Lio : Bien... hmm, j'ai entendu pour ton grand-père, toutes mes condoléances !!! J'aurais aimé être près de toi !!!

Sak : Il était vieux, tu sais ! Je te remercie quand même, ça me réconforte !!!

Lio : Serais-tu libre demain toute la journée ?

Sak : Toute la journée ? Hmm, je ne sais pas...

Lio : Allez ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu !!! Tu m'as manqué...

Sakura rougit furieusement et Tomoyo gloussa en voyant la tête de sa cousine.

Sak : Ok, rendez-vous à 10 h au...

Lio : ...Parc Pingouin, je sais ! C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous préféré !!! A demain, alors !!!

Sak : A demain, Lionel...

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit lourdement.

Tomo : Bonne nouvelle ???

Sak : C'était Lionel ! On a rendez-vous demain !!! Tomoyo, cela fait si longtemps... 

Tomo : Comment va ce cher Lionel ?

Sak : Bien, je crois... Il faut que je dorme, je passe la journée avec lui !!! J'ai hâte de le revoir !!!

Tomoyo sortit en souriant de la chambre de sa cousine. Sakura ressemblait à une adolescente excitée.

Le lendemain, Parc Pingouin...

Un jeune homme châtain avec de magnifiques yeux de jade attendait patiemment sur un banc. Sakura arriva peu de temps après.

Sak : LIONEL !!!

Le jeune homme se leva puis prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Lio : Saki, tu n'as pas changé !!! 

Ils reprirent une position normale et se sourirent.

Sak : Tu n'as pas changé non plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Lio : Ca fait 3 ans que je suis étudiant en droit international et commercial. Et toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais PDG de la Amemya Corporation ?!

Sak : Co-PDG, Tomoyo-chan va la diriger avec moi. Elle te passe le bonjour et attend avec impatience de te revoir...

Lio : J'ai hâte de la revoir aussi... Bon, je crois que nous allons y aller... C'est bien que tu te sois mise en jeans...

Le jeune homme fit un clin d'oeil et admira Sakura. Elle portait un jean taille basse décoloré et un haut moulant blanc court qui montrait de temps à autre son nombril. La jeune femme sentant le regard de Lionel la détailler, rougit mais le fixa à son tour. Le jeune homme portait un jeans baggy et un t-shirt bleu.

Sak(pensant) : Il est toujours aussi beau...

Lio : Prête ?

Sak : Oui. Où va t-on ?

Lio : Surprise !!!

Il emmena Sakura vers sa voiture et ils partirent.

Manoir des Amemya

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Xiaolang, Eriol et Meiling étaient venus pour déjeuner avec Sakura, Tomoyo et Sonomi. Ils étaient tous attablés et Xiaolang se demanda où pouvait bien être Sakura mais Sonomi posa la question qui le turlupinait à sa fille.

Sono : Tomoyo-chan, où se trouve Sakura-chan ?

Tomo : Elle n'est pas au manoir !!! Elle est sortie...

Sono : Sortie ?! Elle va rentrer bientôt ?

Tomo : Non, elle passe la journée avec quelqu'un...

Xiaolang fronça des sourcils immédiatement, seuls Eriol et Meiling le remarquèrent. Ils mangèrent silencieusement.

Parc d'attraction

Sakura et Lionel avait passé la matinée ainsi que toute l'après-midi au parc d'attraction. La jeune femme s'amusa comme une enfant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé autant. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle s'est mise à travailler de suite et bien que sa vie ne soit pas à plaindre, le temps de l'insouciance lui manquait. Bien sûr à Hong Kong, elle pouvait compter sur Toya et Yukito pour lui redonner le sourire mais aucune de ces journées en Chine n'était comparable à cette journée avec Lionel. Le jeune homme gagna beaucoup de peluche qu'ils échangèrent contre un énorme que Sakura serrait avec joie, c'était un lion orange avec des ailes. Malheureusement toute bonne chose a une fin et Lionel raccompagna Sakura au manoir. Dans la voiture, ils discutèrent avec gêne.

Sak : Tu as... tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Lio : Non et toi ?

Sak : Il n'y a eu personne après toi...

Lio : Ce fut pareil de mon côté... je n'ai jamais pu te remplacer...

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée du manoir. Ils descendirent de voiture. Lionel accompagna Sakura jusqu'au perron.

Sak : Tu ne veux pas rentrer prendre un café ?

Lio : Je ne veux pas déranger, tu sais ?!

La jeune femme le prit par le poignet, entra dans la maison puis se dirigea au salon. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Xiaolang et Eriol étaient présents pour tenir compagnie à Tomoyo. Meiling était rentrée à l'hôtel car elle devait s'occuper de papiers importants.

Sak : Bonsoir tout le monde...

La jeune fille regarda Xiaolang de travers tandis que celui-ci fixait Lionel furieusement. Tomoyo se leva et vint serrer Lionel tendrement.

Tomo : Ca fait longtemps... Tu n'as pas changé du tout !!!

Lio : Toi non plus, Tomoyo ! Toujours aussi ravissante !!!

Eriol toussa faiblement. A ce moment, Sonomi entra au salon et aperçut sa nièce et un jeune homme inconnu.

Sono : Ah, tu es enfin rentrée Sakura-chan !!!

Sakura acquiesça et décida de faire les présentations.

Sak : Lionel, je te présente ma tante Sonomi Daidoji, Eriol et Xiaolang Li...

Lio : Enchanté...

Sak : Ma tante, Eriol-kun, Li, voici Lionel Reed...

Sono : Ravie de faire ta connaissance...

Eriol : Enchanté...

Xiao(regard noir) : Moi de même...

Tomo : Alors, votre journée s'est bien passé ?

Sak : Génial, j'ai invité Lionel à prendre un dernier café...

A ce moment, le portable de Lionel sonna et il s'excusa un moment. 

Lio : Désolé, Saki mais je dois y aller mes parents ont besoin de moi...

Sak : Oh, c'est dommage... Je vais déposer mon lion dans ma chambre et je te raccompagne à la voiture...

Lio : Ok...

Sakura partit, Lionel fit ses au revoir et patienta dans le corridor. Xiaolang s'excusa et auprès de Tomoyo et Sonomi pour alla aussi dans le couloir. Xiaolang et Lionel se firent face.

Lio : Li...?!

Xiao : Ne t'approche plus de Sakura !!!

Lio : Tu penses me faire peur parce que tu es le leader du Clan Li ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil... Sakura était ma petite-amie...

Xiao : Comme tu le dit si bien, "était" ta petite-amie... Maintenant, c'est ma future femme, alors un conseil : ne te frotte pas à moi ou tu risques de le regretter...

Lio : Des menaces... intéressant !!! Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber Sakura surtout qu'elle est de retour au Japon !!!

Xiao : Très bien, ceci signifie la guerre !!! N'oublie pas, Sakura est mienne !!!

Xiaolang retourna au salon alors que Sakura revenait de sa chambre et rencontra Lionel dans le couloir.

Sak : Je te raccompagne...

Lio : Hmm... oui !!!

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la voiture du jeune homme, celui-ci prit les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

Lio : Ca été vraiment super de te revoir, Saki !!!

Sak : Ce fut une de mes meilleures journées depuis des années ! Merci à toi Lionel...

Lio : Je vais y aller ! Je te rappelle !!!

Sakura sourit, Lionel lâcha des mains et commença à ouvrir sa portière mais il se ravisa. Le jeune homme déposa une bise sur la joue de Sakura et lui caressa l'autre pommette.

Lio : Bonne nuit belle Saki...

Il partit pour de bon cette fois-ci, la jeune femme resta abasourdie par la bise.

Sak(murmurant) : Bonne nuit...

La jeune PDG rentra à l'intérieur mais fut accueilli par un Xiaolang visiblement pas content.

Xiao : Prépare tes affaires, on rentre à Hong Kong !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vous devez vous en doutez que Lionel Reed ferait son apparition. Je sais, je me suis pas foulée, pour la description de Lionel, en fait pour moi, je l'imagine un peu comme Xiaolang(ou Shaolan) mais avec des yeux verts. Bien sûr la ressemblance n'est pas flagrante... parce que ce ne sont pas des jumeaux. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop confus ?!

Alors pour les reviews :

Kinky1 : Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et tes compliments sont un peu exagérés car mon fic est simplement ce que je qualifierais de "bien". Mais si il te plait alors j'en suis ravie car c'est le but recherché... ^_^

Lyly-chan : Je me sens plus en sécurité depuis que tu retiens Sakura de me tuer !!! Mais je pense que dans ce chapitre, elle n'a pas à se plaindre ?! Bravo, tu as trouvé pour la voix de Lionel mais pour les menaces, mystère... Je pense que je vais faire plus de chapitres que prévu, car j'ai une idée derrière la tête... ^_^ A la prochaine review !!!

Nahi-chan : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis toujours un peu gênée de les lire car je trouve que c'est un amplifié, après tout je ne suis qu'une petite étudiante en lettres qui écrit des fics, alors quand tu les qualifies de chefs d'oeuvres, je suis rouge comme une tomate mais je te remercie du fond du coeur !!! ^_^

LECTEURS ET REVIEWERS, VOUS ETES LES PERSONNES QUI ME DONNENT L'ENVIE DE CONTINUER MES FICS : ARIGATO !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	9. Huit

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huit

__

La jeune PDG rentra à l'intérieur mais fut accueilli par un Xiaolang visiblement pas content.

Xiao : Prépare tes affaires, on rentre à Hong Kong !!!

Sak : QUOI ??? Tu veux dire TU rentres à Hong Kong ! Ici, c'est chez moi désormais...

Xiao : Parfait le Japon sera NOTRE nouveau chez nous mais maintenant tu dois rentrer en Chine avec moi.

Sak : Li, je crois que je ne me suis faite mal comprendre, je compte ne plus te revoir du tout à partir de ce moment !!!

Xiaolang la plaqua contre le mur subitement et Sakura put voir la teinte de ses yeux s'assombrir. La bouche du jeune homme s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme lentement.

Xiao(murmurant) : C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu vas prendre l'avion même si je dois te porter moi-même jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tu es mienne, je ne te laisserais jamais partir pour d'autres bras.

Sakura trembla et vit le sérieux du leader du Clan Li dans ses yeux. Elle était choquée. Sonomi sortit du salon, ce qui fit Xiaolang se détacher de Sakura.

Sono : Sakura-chan, Li-san t'a t-il expliqué ?

Xiao : Oui, je lui ai dit pour Hong Kong...

Sono : Bien, Sakura-chan tu vas régler tes derniers papiers là-bas, procéder au déménagement. Tu comptes bien vivre au Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Hmmm... euh, oui.

Sono : Parfait, alors bon voyage à tous les deux...

Xiaolang prit Sakura par le poignet et ils partirent pour l'aéroport. 

Dans le jet privé des Li

Sakura et Xiaolang étaient assis côte à côte, la jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le décollage et semblait vraiment perdue dans ses pensées.

Sak : Pourquoi ?

Xiao : Pourquoi quoi ?

Sak : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi comme ça, Li ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Est-ce par vengeance que tu fais tout ça ?

Xiao : Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas par vengeance que je m'acharne sur toi... Je te veux c'est tout !!!

Xiao(pensant) : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je l'aime ?

Sak : Pourquoi moi ? Il y a tellement d'autres femmes sur terre !!! Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elles se jettent toutes à tes pieds !!!

Xiao : Toutes, sauf toi... Tu es différente de toutes celles que j'ai connu et c'est pour ça que je te veux pour femme...

Sak : Tu n'es qu'un séducteur qui va d'aventures en aventures !!! Tu n'es pas sérieux !!!

Xiao(pensant) : Si tu savais à quel point, je suis sérieux en ce moment...

Ils n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à Hong Kong.

Tokyo, Manoir des Amemya

Eriol : Donc, c'est lui le fameux Lionel ?

Tomo : Pourquoi "fameux" ?

Eriol : Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas... Sakura et lui semblent très proches ?

Tomo : Tu peux le dire, ils sont sortis ensemble pendant 6 ans et ils étaient inséparables, jusqu'au jour où Saki-chan a déménagé pour la Chine. Je n'étais plus au Japon à ce moment-là mais ce fut une séparation douloureuse à ce que j'ai entendu par nos amis de l'époque. Sakura a rompu car elle voulait que Lionel soit heureux avec une autre, au lieu d'entretenir une relation à distance avec elle.

Eriol : Et tu crois que maintenant qu'elle est de retour au Japon, ils vont de nouveau se remettre ensemble ?

Tomo : Probable... mais j'ai la nette impression que ton cousin ne va pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver, j'ai raison ?

Eriol : C'est peu de le dire, Xiaolang est tombé amoureux de Sakura à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur elle. Je connais mon cousin depuis toujours et je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir Sakura et éloigner Lionel...

Tomo : Il m'a l'air vraiment amoureux...

Eriol : Fou amoureux !!!

Hong Kong

Sakura était accompagnée de Xiaolang quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et qu'elle découvrit le massacre qui s'y était opéré. L'intérieur coquet et chaleureux ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. La jeune femme entra choquée et outrée, elle marcha sur les bris de glace, les papiers jonchaient le sol. Tout à coup, elle se précipita dans la chambre. Xiaolang était sans voix mais sentit la colère monter en lui en pensant qu'on en voulait à sa Sakura. Il la suivit et la trouva sanglotant à genoux sur des photos déchirés et jetés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Sak : Papa... Maman...

Le coeur du leader du Clan Li se serra à la vue de ces larmes. La jeune femme ramassa un cadre dont la glace était brisé, en extirpa l'image d'une femme et d'un homme châtain tous les deux et la serra contre son coeur. Xiaolang comprit que c'était les parents de sa bien aimée. Sakura se releva puis chancela, le jeune homme la rattrapa à temps dans ses bras. Les nerfs de Sakura n'avaient pas tenu, elle s'était évanouie. Xiaolang la porta comme une mariée et se dirigea vers la sortie mais un bout de papier rouge sang retint son attention. Il s'empara sans pour autant lâcher Sakura et le lut.

Xiao : "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Kinomoto, si tu épouses Li, tu es MORTE..." mais quel est le cinglé qui a écrit ça ?

Il partit. En arrivant près de la voiture, le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière, le leader du Clan Li déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur la banquette puis s'assit à son tour, il avait fait en sorte que la tête de Sakura reposait sur ses cuisses. La voiture roulait à toute allure vers la demeure du Clan Li. Xiaolang regardait Sakura tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le visage.

Xiao : Je te jure que les malades qui t'on fait souffrir vont le payer très chèrement, ma Sakura... Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver à toi aussi...

Manoir des Li

Sakura était allongée dans le lit de Xiaolang, une servante avait déshabillé et changé la jeune fille. Le leader du Clan Li était dans son bureau au téléphone.

Xiao : Eriol, c'est moi... J'ai besoin de toi à Hong Kong, je t'envoie le jet, sois prêt...

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air énervé ? Encore cette chère Sakura ?

Xiao : C'est à propos de Sakura mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Son appartement a été vandalisé et elle a reçu une menace de mort. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes des affaires du Clan tandis que je règle le compte de ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à ma femme !!!

Eriol : Ok, je passe à l'hôtel chercher Meiling et demain matin, je suis à Hong Kong. Sakura va bien ?

Xiao : Elle est choquée mais en ce moment elle dort. A demain cousin !!!

Le leader raccrocha. Il lut la lettre de menace de nouveau et se mit en colère immédiatement.

Xiao(pensant) : Qui pensent t-ils menacer ? S'attaquer à un Li c'est se frotter au Clan entier !!! Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire l'erreur de s'en prendre à Sakura !!! Parce que je ne pardonne pas !!!!

Tokyo, Manoir des Amemya

Eriol apprit les évènements à Tomoyo. Celle-ci pâlit visiblement.

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tomo : Hier soir, Saki-chan a reçu une menace par téléphone mais on ne l'a pas pris au sérieux...

Eriol : Quoi ??? Je dois prendre Meiling en passant avant d'aller à l'aéroport !!! Je...

Tomo : Je viens aussi !!! Je veux être auprès de Saki-chan pendant cet épreuve !!! Et avec toi aussi... Je m'en fiche que ce soit dangereux, je veux aller à Hong Kong aussi !!!

Hong Kong, Manoir des Li

Xiaolang se dirigea vers une aile de la demeure dont personne sauf la famille proche devait aller. Il traversa les longs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Il soupira et poussa la poignet. Il se retrouva dans une pièce feutrée et tourna sur sa gauche pour l'apercevoir. Sur le lit, était allongée une très belle femme, son visage était pâle mais malgré cela elle était magnifique.

Xiao(à voix basse) : Je suis revenue...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pauvre petite Sakura, elle n'a pas fini d'en baver !!! Qui a bien pu vandaliser l'appart' de la jeune femme ? Je ne peux pas encore vous dire qui est-ce pour la simple bonne raison que c'est le suspense... Vous vous demandez qui est la femme que Xiaolang va voir, ne ? Et bien devinez ! Sa première femme ? Sa maîtresse ? ^_^ La réponse, dans le chapitre 9, je ne suis pas si sadique !!! Je suis désolée pour ce qui m'ont laissé un review hier mais mon mail déconne grave. Il ne reçoit plus e-mail mais il peut en envoyer -_-u C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu lire vos messages sauf ce matin sur mon compte ff.net. Donc, ne m'en veuillez pas si vous ne recevez pas de réponse de ma part, c'est à cause de mon adresse mail !!!!

Comme d'habitude, coucou à

****

Lyly-chan : Oui, pour la peluche, c'est à Kero que j'ai pensé. C'est vrai que tu es la best pour les suppositions. Alors qui est la femme que Xiaolang va voir ? Pour les menaces, je ne peux pas te dire qui est-ce pour l'instant, peut-être après, il se peut que tu ais trouvé aussi mais suspense !!! Continue de m'inclure dans tes joutes : j'adore !!!

****

Nahi-chan : Ok, tes compliments me vont toujours droit au coeur et je t'en suis reconnaissante pour tout les messages que tu laisses. Alors, pour la personne qui veut tuer Sakura, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet. J'espère que ton inscription s'est bien passé ? Et j'espère que ce chapitre va illuminer ton humeur ^_^ A plus...

****

Ereshkigal : Première dédicace donc, merci pour tes encouragements et ton review, c'est sympa de te part d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car ça risque couper mon suspense(s'il y en un) mais qui sait ??? Bye...

****

Valou : Coucou, merci pour avoir laissé un message et j'espère que la suite t'a plus...? Moi, je la trouve de plus en plus bizarre...

****

Kinky1 : Salut ! Tes suppositions sont pertinentes, c'est vrai que j'ai laissé le doute sur le perso de Lionel mais cela va changer au fil de l'histoire. Vengeance... hmm, c'est un mot que j'aime beaucoup !!! Peut-être est-ce le cas dans mon histoire ? A bientôt !!!

Je n'oublie pas les autres lecteurs ^_~

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	10. Neuf

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neuf

__

Il se retrouva dans une pièce feutrée et tourna sur sa gauche pour l'apercevoir. Sur le lit, était allongée une très belle femme, son visage était pâle mais malgré cela elle était magnifique.

Xiao(à voix basse) : Je suis revenue...

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit près de la belle femme brune et il lui prit une main dans les siennes.

Xiao : Mère...

La femme ne sourcilla pas d'un trait. On penserait qu'elle est juste endormie mais à regarder de plus près, Mme Li était tout simplement dans le coma. Cela durait depuis 3 ans déjà. Xiaolang se rappelait ce maudit jour comme si c'était hier. Son père et sa mère ont été victime d'un attentat dans leur maison de campagne. Une bombe avait explosé rasant tout le bâtiment et dans les décombres, on découvrit Mr Li faisant bouclier de son corps et ainsi protégeant sa femme d'une mort certaine. Lui par conséquent fut mort sur le coup. Le lendemain, Xiaolang devint leader du Clan Li. Sa mère n'a plus ouvert les yeux depuis ce terrible accident. L'attentat n'a jamais été revendiqué mais le Clan savait que c'était à cause de leur statut de leader puissant et riche qu'on les avait attaqué.

Xiao : Mère, j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie... J'aurais tellement aimé que tu la vois, elle s'appelle Sakura... Je projette de me marier avec elle, Mère. Mais je souhaiterais si fort que tu assistes à mon mariage, Sakura est si belle, intelligente et même si elle ne me le montre pas, elle a un bon coeur... Tout comme toi !!! Réveille-toi s'il te plait...

Aucun mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune femme châtain s'approcha du lit également.

??? : Petit frère, tu es déjà rentré ?

Xiao : Oui, Fuutie. Demain matin, dit à nos soeurs et leurs maris de se réunir dans le salon avant le petit déjeuner. J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Au revoir Mère...

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais sa soeur lui posa une dernière question.

Fuutie : Est-ce vrai que tu es fiancé, Xiaolang ?

Xiao : Tu le sauras demain... Bonne nuit Fuutie !!!

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sakura était toujours inconsciente mais elle était moins agitée qu'au début. Il passa à la salle de bain et revint dix minutes plus tard en boxer. Xiaolang sourit et se glissa dans le lit pour enlacer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Xiao : Je ne laisserais pas t'arriver ce qui est arrivé à Mère...

Aussitôt, il s'endormit, fatigué par une si longue journée.

Le lendemain

Le leader du Clan Li se réveilla en premier et observa Sakura dans son sommeil.

Xiao : Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, jamais me quitter, mon amour...

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et sortit du lit. Après sa toilette du matin, il rejoignit son bureau. Peu après Eriol, suivit de Meiling et Tomyo arrivèrent au manoir des Li. Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau du leader.

Tomo : Comment va Saki-chan ???

Xiao : Bonjour à toi aussi Daidoji-san ! Bonjour à vous cousins... Sakura va bien, elle dort toujours...

Tomoyo soupira de soulagement.

Eriol : C'est quoi cette histoire de menace de mort sur Sakura ?

Xiaolang lui tendit la lettre rouge sang, Meiling et Tomoyo retinrent leur respiration d'horreur. Tous les trois le lurent rapidement.

Tomo : C'est vraiment sérieux !!! Alors le coup de fil n'était qu'un avertissement !!!

Xiao : Quel coup de fil ?

Eriol : Sakura a reçu une menace par téléphone le soir de l'annonce de vos fiançailles... 

Mei : Apparemment, quelqu'un ne veut en aucun cas qu'elle t'épouse... Aurais-tu d'autres fiancées cachées dans tes placards, Xiao ?!

Xiao : Ce n'est pas drôle, Mei !!! Je suis un séducteur certes mais je n'ai rendu aucune femme enceinte ni demandé à aucune d'être ma fiancée !!!

Eriol : C'est vrai tu ne prends pas la peine de demander, tu imposes !!! Comme pour Sakura !!!

Xiao : Sakura est la seule et unique pour moi !!! Si vous êtes là pour m'ennuyer, vous vous pouvez partir !!!

Tomo : Li-san, pourrais-je voir Saki-chan, s'il te plait ?!

Xiao : Elle est dans ma chambre, Wei.... C'est quoi tout ces regards ?

Mei : Rien, cousin, tu es pour sûr un rapide... Je vais accompagner Tomoyo, bye !!!

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent joyeusement.

Xiao(criant) : Vous avec l'esprit trop pervers !!!

Eriol secoua la tête en souriant.

Xiao : Quoi ???

Eriol : Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu aurais hésité à mettre une femme dans ton lit... Après tout, c'est ce que tu faisais, les séduire, coucher avec et les laisser tomber...

Xiao : Je ne ferais jamais ça à Sakura !!! C'est ma future femme, je te rappelle, je ne vais pas traiter la future Mme Li Xiaolang de la sorte !!!

Eriol : Le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de toi !!!

Xiao : Pour l'instant, Eriol mais cela va changer...

Le leader sourit machiavéliquement et même Eriol eut la chair de poule.

Sakura se réveilla doucement et faillit avoir une attaque en voyant deux paires d'yeux l'observer.

Sak : AAAAAHHH !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Tomo : Li-san nous prévenu pour ton appart' !!! 

Mei : Je suis désolée pour ta perte...

Sak : Ce qu'il y avait dans l'appart' m'apportait peu mais ils sont osé déchirer toutes les photos de Papa et Maman, Tomoyo-chan !!!

Les deux cousines se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Sakura pleurait au souvenir des photo tant chéries et maintenant souillées.

Mei : On va l'attraper l'ordure qui t'a fait ça ! Le clan Li ne leur pardonnera pas surtout Xiaolang...

Bien que n'appréciant pas trop l'aide des Li, Sakura réussit à sourire et essuya ses larmes. De légers coup sur la porte se firent entendre.

Mei : Entrez !!!

Un homme mûr fit son entrée avec un paquet dans les mains.

??? : Bonjour Mesdemoiselles... Maître Xiaolang vous demande d'accepter ceci et de le rejoindre au salon quand vous aurez fini...

L'homme tendit le paquet à Sakura et s'inclina.

Mei : Merci Wei ! Dites à Xiaolang que nous arrivons !!!

Le majordome se retira après avoir reçu un sourire de la part de Sakura. Meiling et Tomoyo se tournèrent rapidement vers Sakura.

Mei : Ouvre-le !!! J'aimerais savoir ce que Xiao t'a offert !!!

Tomo : Moi aussi !!!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait un magnifique ensemble blanc, une jupe mi-longue évasée, un débardeur bretelle et un gilet, le tout fait de fins tissus. Les yeux de Tomoyo brillèrent de bonheur.

Tomo : KAWAIII !!!

Sakura soupira encore mais Meiling fut confuse.

Sak : C'est normal que tu trouves ça "Kawai", c'est une création Tiphany !!!

Mei : Et alors, cette maison de couture est reconnue dans le monde entier ! Où est le problème ?

Sak : Meiling-chan, tu as devant toi la boss, dessinatrice, créatrice et couturière de Tiphany's Création...

Sakura pointa du doigt sa cousine, toujours perdue au pays des rêves.

Mei : Quoi ??? Tomoyo est la créatrice de tous ces vêtements ?

Sak : Oui et je fus son modèle jusqu'à 16 ans...

Tomoyo revint sur terre puis pressa sa cousine de s'habiller, ce que Sakura fit en grognant. Ensuite après s'être extasier de la beauté de l'ensemble etc..., les filles descendirent au salon.

Au salon, les soeurs de Xiaolang et leurs maris patientèrent en compagnie de Xiaolang et Eriol.

Xiao : Je crois que vous avez tous entendu les nouvelles ?! Mais je voulais vous le dire de vive voix, je suis fiancée et ma future femme est en ce moment en train de venir au salon...

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

Eriol(pensant) : Il vend trop vite la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer !!!

Bien sûr les 4 grande soeurs s'extasièrent de bonheur, elles allaient avoir une belle-soeur des plus mignonnes. Elles avaient regarder les infos avidement. Les beaux-frères félicitèrent Xiaolang.

Au moment, Sakura, Meiling et Tomoyo allèrent entrer au salon, Wei les accosta.

Wei : Mlle Sakura, téléphone pour vous...

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent toutes.

Sak : Ca doit être Toya ou Yukito, je les avais appelé de l'avion... Je vous rejoins tout de suite...

Wei lui tendit le téléphone qui se révélait être un sans fil puis il la guida vers une pièce calme. La salla possédait une grande baie vitrée. Au loin, on pouvait voir une vieille demeure. La jeune femme se décida à répondre.

Sak : Allô ? Sakura Kinomoto...

??? : Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Maintenant tu peux dire adieu à la vie !!!

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de terreur quand elle s'aperçut du point rouge sur sa poitrine.

Sak(pensant) : Je vais mourir !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 9 bouclé... J'ai un peu raconté le passé de Xiaolang, c'est triste... Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre prochain sera mieux !!! Sakura est la cible d'un tireur embusqué quelque part !!! Va t-elle s'en sortir ? Sans être blessée ? Hihihi...

****

Lyly-chan : J'ai lu ton review chez Nahi-chan et je t'ai répondu dessus aussi ^_^ A bientôt !!!

****

Kinky1 : Toujours d'aussi bonnes hypothèses mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, mon histoire serait gâchée... Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fasses de cheveux blancs aussitôt, alors je ferais en sorte que tu lises au moins un chapitre par jour ! ^_^ Peut-être qu'une de tes suppositions sera mentionnées dans mes prochains chapitres, qui sait ? A plus...

****

Nahi-chan : Tu as trouvé ? Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que c'était sa mère ? Il est vrai que ça aurait été un peu bizarre, si c'était une des amantes mais sa première femme, c'était plausible !!! Enfin, je ne suis pas aussi tordue... Bon courage pour ton année universitaire et bonne inspiration pour tes dessins ^_^ As-tu lu mon review ? Bye !!!

****

Valou : Merci pour le compliment et non je ne lâche pas même si je suis vannée, je ne lâche pas... Comme je l'ai dit le suspense fut de courte durée, concernant Xiaolang et la femme... Pour Sakura, tout le monde me bombarde de question et tout ce que je peux dire c'est continuez à lire ^_^ Allez à bientôt !

****

Kaorulabelle : Et ben, merci pour le review, c'est sympa !!!

****

Maryline : Ravie que mon fic te plaise... je fais de mon mieux... Merci.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	11. Dix

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dix

__

??? : Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Maintenant tu peux dire adieu à la vie !!!

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de terreur quand elle s'aperçut du point rouge sur sa poitrine.

Sak(pensant) : Je vais mourir !!!

La jeune fille se jeta à terre en vitesse mais une douleur aiguë lui arracha un cri. La balle l'avait atteint au bras droit et du sang commençait à couler. Sakura gisait au sol inconsciente. Plusieurs coups de feu raisonnèrent encore puis le silence complet.

Xiaolang et tout ceux qui étaient dans le salon entendirent le cri de Sakura puis les coups de feu. Tous se précipitèrent vers la source des bruits, le leader très inquiet ouvrit la porte de la petite salle à la volée. La scène faillit le rendre dingue. Sakura était allongée sur un tapis de sang et semblait morte.

Tomo : SAKURA !!!!

Tomoyo s'élança vers sa cousine mais Xiaolang fut le premier près de Sakura. Il lui prit le pouls.

Xiao : WEI, APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !!! SAKURA RESPIRE ENCORE !!!

Tomoyo sortit un de ces mouchoirs puis entreprit de presser sur la blessure de sa cousine pour arrêter le sang. Elle pleurait et ne laissa personne l'éloigner de Sakura. Xiaolang caressait tendrement les mèches de cheveux de sa "fiancée" tout en maudissant le malade qui a bien put faire ça à Sakura. Les soeurs du leader pleuraient toutes dans les bras de leur maris, Meiling et Eriol furent choqués mais essayaient de se contenir. Ils voyaient bien que leur cousin n'allait pas mieux, peut-être même pire. Rapidement, une ambulance avec un médecin et des infirmiers était sur place. Le personnel soignant posa un masque à oxygène et l'emmena dans la voiture.

Médecin : Nous la conduisons à l'Hôpital Général de Hong Kong !!!

Xiao : Peut-on aller avec elle ?

Médecin : Seul sa famille...

Tomo : Je suis sa seule cousine !!!

Médecin : Et bien montez, Mademoiselle !!!

Tomoyo lança un dernier regard vers Eriol et l'ambulance démarra. Xiaolang frappa le mur d'un coup de poing. Eriol vint lui placer une main fraternelle sur l'épaule.

Eriol : Je sais que tu aurais voulu aller avec Sakura mais Tomoyo est sa cousine et tu sais qu'elles s'adorent. Faisons nous conduirent à l'hôpital, tu veux ?!

Xiao : Je vais conduire ma voiture personnelle !!!

Il partit, suivit de Meiling et Eriol.

Mei : Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable... dans ton état ?

Le leader ne répondit même pas. Eriol rassura ses cousines et leurs maris et leur demanda de rester au Manoir en attendant les nouvelles.

Hôpital général de Hong Kong

Tomoyo patientait dans la salle d'attente en priant. Eriol, Meiling et Xiaolang débarquèrent, Tomoyo tomba dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Xiao : Daidoji-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tomo : Ils l'ont emmené dans le bloc pour enlever la balle s'il y en a une et recoudre en espérant qu'elle n'a pas perdu beaucoup trop de sang...

Meiling et Tomoyo se serrèrent aussi dans les bras. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

Médecin : Bonjour, êtes-vous une parente de Mlle Kinomoto ?

Tomo : Je suis sa cousine, elle a perdu ses parents il y a un an...

Le docteur commença à entraîner Tomoyo un peu plus loin pour plus d'intimité. Xiaolang se mit en colère.

Xiao : Je suis le fiancée de Mlle Kinomoto et j'exige de savoir son état !!!

Eriol : Xiaolang calme-toi !!!

Le médecin fut surpris au début puis sourit.

Médecin : Vous êtes Mr Li ?! Navré pour ne pas vous avoir reconnu !!! Votre fiancée a eu beaucoup de chance, la balla a traversé son bras et n'a pas touché d'artère principale. Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie... elle aura besoin de repos... La police a été prévenu comme dans toues les procédures de blessure par balle...

Tomo : Peut-on la voir ?

Médecin : Elle est en salle de repos, ce soir on la remontera dans sa chambre... Vous verrez le numéro avec une infirmière... Hmm, je dois y aller !!!

Xiao : Merci docteur...

Le médecin laissa le groupe.

Xiao : Eriol, fais le nécessaire pour transférer Sakura dans une clinique privée quand elle sera transportable... Meiling, tu t'occupes d'engager un détective privé pour retrouver le salopard qui a tiré sur Sakura...

Les deux cousins acquiescèrent.

Mei : Et toi, Xiao ?

Xiao : Je m'occupe des policiers...

Ils se séparèrent, Tomoyo accompagnant son petit-ami. Au bout de 2 heures, Xiaolang retrouva Eriol, Tomoyo et Meiling à la cafétéria de l'hôpital devant un café.

Xiao : Alors ?

Eriol : J'ai transféré Sakura dans une clinique qui nous appartient, elle y sera demain...

Mei : Le détective est déjà au boulot, je lui ai demandé aussi de vérifier le passé de tout ceux qui ont été en contact avec Sakura durant cette dernière année...

Xiao : Très bien, la police n'a bien sûr pas de piste pour l'instant mais j'ai bien sûr fait pression pour que justice soit faite...

Soudain au journal du soir, on fit mention de l'incident.

"Voix off : Nouvelle dramatique, une tentative d'assassinat s'est produite sur la personne du co-PDG de l'Amemya Corporation, Sakura Kinomoto. Elle est en ce moment en soin à l'hôpital général de Hong Kong..."

Xiao : Merde, ils sont déjà au courant !!!

Tomo : Cela veut dire que Mère est au courant aussi et que d'ici une heure, une horde de garde du corps va débarquer avec elle...

Eriol : Sans compter les paparazzi et les journalistes en tout genre !!!

Xiao : C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à transférer Sakura le plus vite possible ! Mais je ne savais pas que les news iraient aussi vite...

Mei : C'est comme ça quand on est le leader du Clan Li et que sa future femme se trouve être Sakura, co-PDG d'un empire qu'est l'Amemya Corporation...

Xiao : Je vais demander si Sakura est déjà monter dans sa chambre...

Le leader s'approcha de la jeune standardiste à l'accueil. Elle rougit furieusement en l'apercevant. Apparemment, elle reconnaissait Xiaolang et lui faisait de l'oeil. Au nom de "Sakura", la jeune femme se rembrunit immédiatement surtout quand le jeune homme ajouta "ma fiancée", elle comprit qu'il était vraiment pris. Au grand soulagement de Xiaolang, Sakura était sortie de la salle de repos et était maintenant dans la chambre 13. Quand il entra, il aperçut que seule la lumière de veille illuminait la pièce ainsi que le visage de Sakura. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle n'avait plus de masque à oxygène mais avait un énorme pansement au bras. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit tout en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

Xiao(murmurant) : J'aurais du être là pour te protéger !!! J'ai manqué à mon devoir et à ma promesse... Guéris vite, je t'en prie !!! Ton sourire me manque déjà...

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura puis prit la main non blessée pour faire un baise-main. Il sortit pour avertir ses cousin et Tomoyo. Il laissa les filles visiter Sakura mais retint Eriol par le bras.

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Xiao ?

Xiao : Fais attention à Daidoji-san, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...

Eriol : Compris !!! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir une personne que tu chéris être dans un lit d'hôpital mais ne te blâme pas pour une chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, Xiao !!! Les choses qui sont arrivées à ta mère et Sakura ne sont en aucun cas ta faute !!!

Xiaolang ne dit rien à cela, les jeunes hommes remarquèrent deux visages familiers. C'était Yukito et Toya, les deux meilleurs amis de Sakura. Ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. Les deux Li les suivirent. Quand Xiaolang et Eriol furent rentrés dans la pièce, il virent que Sakura était réveillée.

Yuki : J'ai eu une de ces peurs pour toi, Saki !!!

Il enlaça Sakura avec tendresse ce qui valut un grognement de la part de Xiaolang.

Toya : Je savais que les kaijuu étaient trop têtus pour partir comme ça !!!

Sakura grogna et puncha le bras de Toya qui l'enlaça aussi.

Sak : Toya ! Yuki ! J'ai bien cru que c'était fini pour moi...

Yuki : Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

Sakura soupira profondément et raconta toute l'histoire ou du moins ce qu'elle en savait. Toya et Yukito devinrent soudainement plus sérieux.

Toya : Donc, tu es en danger jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce malade ?! 

Sak : Oui.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit frapper à la porte et la personne entra.

??? : Oh mon dieu, Sakura tu vas bien ?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je suis revenue !!! Yay !!! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je n'ai pas updater mais cela m'a manqué !!! Pour vous expliquer toute l'histoire, mon ordi a chopé un virus -_- et un matin, il m'a lâché comme ça... l'écran était tout noir et il y avait ce fichu tiret qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter mais à part ça rien !!! Donc, l'ordi est parti en révision et cela a prit du temps -_- J'ai failli devenir folle mais le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pu écrire d'autres chapitres... J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème dans le futur...?! Aussi avant que je n'oublie, mes mises à jour seront moins fréquentes car ma rentrée, c'est pour bientôt et je dois réviser un truc ou deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserais pas 1 mois sans update !!! Je ne suis pas aussi méchante !!! Si vous me laissez votre adresse e-mail, je vous enverrais un message pour vous dire quand je mettrais un nouveau chapitre, si toutefois, vous ne voulez pas recevoir de mail de ma part vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Je n'envoie pas de pub ou ce genre de truc car personnellement, cela m'énerve déjà quand on me le fait...

Dédicaces :

****

Raya-Chan : Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas fait mourir Sakura, je ne suis pas vraiment sadique, il y a juste des choses que je suis obligée de faire... Je suis ravie que mon fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ce review.

****

Kinky1 : Je ne sais pas combien de cheveux blancs tu as mais sache que je n'ai pu rien faire à part patienter et prier pour le retour rapide de mon ordi... D'autre part, je sais que le suspense te tue mais je te demande de patienter encore un peu... Mes idées ne sont pas vraiment toutes claires, alors je ne peux te dire exactement qui es la personne qui en veut à Sakura... A bientôt, j'espère...

****

Lyly-chan : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait une peur pareille mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas updater, c'est la fatalité qui a foutu le bordel avec mon ordinateur !!! Tu peux arrêter la battue, je suis de retour !!! De plus, rien ne m'empêchera de finir ton fic(oui, "ton" parce qu'il t'est dédicacé) même si cela prend du temps, je le terminerais !!! Au prochain chapitre...

****

Bepinette : Merci pour les compliments, ils me font plaisir... Le caractère de Sakura...?! Je l'aime bien aussi et quant à Lionel, je compte le faire apparaître plus souvent au grand malheur de Xiaolang mais plus tard... Salut !!!

****

Nahi-chan : Tout comme pour Lyly-chan, je voulais te rassurer pour te dire que je n'étais pas morte mais que c'est l'ordi qui a encore fait des siennes !!! Lyly-chan et toi, êtes vraiment adorables ^_^ Le fic d'Inuyasha est mis a jour aussi... Bye !!!

****

Lliane : Je suis contente que mon fic te plaise... Tu me poses là une bonne question, est-ce que la personne habite la vieille demeure ? Je te répondrais non, mais les coups de feu proviennent de là. Concernant l'identité de la personne, cela reste encore secret... Pour répondre à la dernière question, Sakura va carrément être dorlotée, chouchoutée et aimée par les soeurs de Xiaolang. Raison principale pour laquelle Sakura ne pourra pas contredire le leader ou même quitter le clan Li de sa propre volonté.

****

Kaorulabelle : J'aurai lu ton review avant que mon ordi tombe en panne, je me serais posée des questions et même inquiétée mais comme je n'ai lu ton message que ce matin... Ca te lave de tout soupçon !!! Enfin... presque...

****

Louise : Très gentil de ta part de m'avoir laissé un message et désolée pour l'attente ^_^

****

Guyana7 : Il est vrai que certain d'entre vous sont confus à cause de la différence avec Xiaolang et Lionel. Mais le vrai perso de Li Shaolan(comme vous le voyez dans CCS), c'est Xiaolang. Lionel Reed n'est qu'un perso que j'ai inventé même si j'utilise le nom et les traits physiques de notre héros préféré... ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plait ?!

****

Lia : Le suspense n'est pas intentionnel, vraiment... sauf qu'il faut bien vous faire cogiter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^_^ Le point rouge sur la poitrine de Sakura est en fait la visée à infra-rouge d'un fusil. Il le fallait pour tirer de loin... Merci pour le message, à plus...

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un review car je suis arrivée la barre des 70 en moins de dix chapitres, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	12. Onze

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Onze

__

Tout d'un coup, on entendit frapper à la porte et la personne entra.

??? : Oh mon dieu, Sakura tu vas bien ?!

Shinimori se tenait dans l'embrasure avec un air vraiment inquiet. Il regarda tout le beau monde qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Xiaolang fronça des sourcils. Le surveillant principal du casino s'approcha de ses patrons.

Shin : Bonjour Mr Xiaolang, Mlle Meiling, Mr Eriol. Heureux de vous voir sains et sauf. Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la convalescente puis lui prit les mains.

Sak : Je vais bien, un peu encore dans les pommes mais ça va... Comment va le casino depuis que je suis plus là ?

Shin : Ta beauté n'illumine plus les tables de jeu mais on s'y fait...

Sak : Si tout va bien, c'est parfait... Mes anciens collègues me manquent...

Shin : Tu peux toujours nous rendre visite un de ces soirs...?!

Xiaolang qui n'aimait pas trop le ton trop "amical" de la conversation, décida d'intervenir.

Xiao : Chang, je ne crois pas que Sakura soit libre pour aller au casino, ces temps-ci... Elle est très occupée depuis qu'elle est à la tête de l'Amemya Corporation...

Shin : Oh, c'est dommage !!!

Sak : Mais comme je suis convalescente, je vais prendre une soirée de repos... Après-demain soir, je serais dès votre Shinimori, j'ai toujours aimé l'ambiance du casino...

Tomo : Saki-chan, tu es sûre que c'est raisonnable...?

Sak : Je ne vais pas rester enfermée sous prétexte qu'un malade veut ma mort ?! De plus au casino, cela va être difficile de faire quelque chose...

La jeune femme sourit mais Xiaolang n'aimait pas cette idée. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste bien sagement à la clinique.

Shin : Parfait, dîner au restaurant du casino puis soirée jeu et détente pour toi, Sakura...

Il déposa un baise-main et Sakura rougit comme une adolescente. Il s'inclina devant les Li et partit. Toya et Yukito se retirèrent aussi sans oublier d'enlacer Sakura une dernière fois. Xiaolang s'approcha du lit et s'assit comme il l'avait plus tôt. Sakura le regarda surprise.

Xiao : Tu m'as fait vraiment peur...

Sak : Je ne voulais pas vraiment me faire tirer dessus, tu sais ?! Mais merci de t'être inquiété...

Xiao : Tu ne devrais pas sortir après ce qui t'est arrivé !!! C'est dangereux, tu pourrais...

Sak : LI, QUI CROIS-TU ETRE POUR ME DONNER DES CONSEILS ???

Xiao : TU ES MA FEMME ET JE M'INQUIETE POUR TOI !!!

Sak : TA... TA FEMME ??? JE N'AI JAMAIS ACCEPTE QUOIQUE CE SOIT !!! 

Xiao : ET BIEN, SACHE QUE LES FAIRE-PART DE MARIAGE SONT DEJA PARTIS !!! TU SERAS MME LI XIAOLANG DANS UN MOIS !!!

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de partir, il regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux.

Xiao : Jamais je ne te laisserais partir, tu es mienne, mon amour...

Il quitta la pièce.

Sak : LI XIAOLANG, JE VAIS TE TUER QUAND JE VAIS SORTIR DE CE LIT !!!

Tomoyo, Eriol et Meiling la regardaient abasourdis, on aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'était faite tirée dessus. Eriol prit congé aussi et partit à la recherche de son cousin. Il le retrouva dehors, portable en main.

Xiao : Allo, Fuutie ? Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, je veux que tu t'occupes des préparations de mon mariage...

Il écarta son téléphone de son oreille car à l'autre bout du fil, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie.

Xiao : Fanlen et Sheifa peuvent faire quelques courses pour Sakura... oui, des robes et tout le tralala, je leur fais confiance... Et je veux que Feimei s'occupe des faire-parts, elle doit inviter tout le clan Li !!! Merci...

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Eriol qui le regardait vraiment ahuri.

Xiao : Quoi ???

Eriol : Tu vas vraiment la forcer à se marier avec toi ?

Xiao : Où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la torturer ou la tuer... Je la traiterais bien...

Eriol : Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète... Tu penses à son bonheur ? Tu ne la préfèrerais pas heureuse avec un autre que malheureuse avec toi ?

Xiao : Je préfèrerais nous tuer tous les deux que de savoir Sakura dans les bras d'un autre homme... Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle sorte de ma vie...

Eriol : Et bien cousin, tu es gravement amoureux de cette fille !!! Blague à part, je m'inquiète pour elle, il faudra sûrement engager des gardes du corps...

Xiao : J'y ai déjà pensé mais je n'ai confiance ne personne depuis l'incident...

Eriol : Enfin, il nous reste encore du temps... Sérieusement, Sakura est une chic fille essaie d'avoir son consentement pour le mariage, après tout c'est le sien aussi...

Xiao : J'aimerais que ma relation avec Sakura ressemble à la votre, Daidoji-san et toi... Mais Sakura est si bornée... idiote... craquante... intelligente et je l'aime...

Eriol sourit car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son cousin dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Aucun doute qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Sakura.

Eriol(pensant) : J'espère pour toi que votre histoire se terminera bien, Xiao...

Chambre de Sakura

La jeune femme n'avait pas encore décoléré.

Sak : Comment ose t-il ???

Tomo : Calme-toi, Saki-chan... il a dit ça pour t'embêter !!!

Mei : Je ne serais pas aussi sûre que toi Tomoyo... Xiaolang est quelqu'un de très déterminé et sérieux, il ne plaisanterait pas sur un sujet aussi important que le mariage...

Sakura retomba sur ses oreillers et soupira profondément. Tout de suite Tomoyo et Meiling accoururent à son chevet.

Tomo : Saki-chan qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mei : Sakura, ça va ?

Sak : J'aurais dû trépasser quand j'en avais l'occasion maintenant c'est comme si j'étais dans les griffes de Satan lui-même...

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire à cause de l'expression sans espoir de Sakura.

Mei(pensant) : Tu n'as pas idée, Sakura... Xiaolang est aussi machiavélique que le diable en personne !!!

Sak : Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle...?

Un jeune et beau docteur entra accompagné d'une infirmière.

Médecin : Bonjour mesdemoiselles... Mademoiselle Kinomoto, je vois que vous allez mieux ?

Sak : Physiquement ça va, c'est moralement que je suis au plus bas...

Tomoyo et Meiling éclatèrent de nouveau de rire et Sakura grogna.

Médecin : Je vous demanderais de sortir un instant, je vais vérifier sa blessure et refaire un pansement...

Tomoyo et Meiling sortirent. Elles patientèrent dans le couloir. A ce moment, les deux hommes Li revinrent et les accostèrent.

Xiao : Pourquoi êtes-vous dehors ?

Tomo(souriante) : Saki-chan est... hmmm, occupée...

Eriol : Occupée à quoi ? Elle se repose ?

Mei(souriante) : Pas exactement... elle est avec un bel homme en ce moment, à vrai dire...

Xiao : QUOI ???

La machine jalousie se mit immédiatement en route chez le leader du Clan Li tandis que les filles gloussaient.

Xiao : Qui est-il ? Et vous l'avez laisser seul avec Sakura ?

Tomo : C'est-à-dire qu'il nous a demandé de sortir...

Mei : On ne peut rien refuser au médecin de Sakura, s'il veut la soigner... Si tu avais vu ta tête, Xiaoo !!!

Eriol se joignit aux deux filles qui avaient des larmes dans les yeux tellement, elles avaient rigolé.

Xiao : Très drôle !!! Je vous rappelle que vous vous moquez du leader du Clan Li !!!

Eriol : Un leader super jaloux...

A ce moment, le médecin sortit avec l'infirmière, celle-ci partit. Le docteur s'approcha des jeunes gens.

Médecin : Mlle Kinomoto a parfaitement récupéré, je lui ai changé de pansement... Hmm, elle pourra être transférée plus tard dans la nuit vers votre clinique privée. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer... Au revoir !!!

Tous : Merci docteur...

Il s'éloigna quand on entendit le téléphone sonner dans la chambre de Sakura. Les Li et Tomoyo tendirent l'oreille quand ils sursautèrent tous.

Sak : WOEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le chapitre 11 est maintenant fini et j'espère que vous avez reçu mon mail qui devait vous prévenir que ce serait en ligne. Parce que parfois, ma messagerie, elle foire complètement... -_- Ok, rien de vraiment intéressant dans ce chapitre à part peut-être l'organisation du mariage... Sakura va avoir une attaque !!!! Je me demande comment ça va se finir ?!

Coucou à tous mes reviewers ^_^... Nahi-chan, Lyla-chan, la fin du fic d'Inuyasha est en ligne...

Ja ne 

Inu_kami


	13. Douze

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Douze

__

Tous : Merci docteur...

Il s'éloigna quand on entendit le téléphone sonner dans la chambre de Sakura. Les Li et Tomoyo tendirent l'oreille quand ils sursautèrent tous.

Sak : WOEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

Tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la convalescente, le visage inquiet. Sakura tenait le téléphone loin de son oreille et était gênée. Elle rapprocha le combiné lentement de son oreille douloureuse.

Sak : Ma tante, je vais bien... Il n'y a pas lieu de rameuter l'armée ou les services secrets... Non, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te déplaces, je serais à Hong Kong avant que tu ne retournes à New York, oui je te le promets... Oh, Tomoyo viens juste d'entrer dans la chambre, je te la passe !!!

Elle tendit le combiné à sa cousine puis retomba sur son oreiller. Au bout d'1/4 d'heure de discussion, Tomoyo arriva à faire comprendre à sa mère que Sakura n'avait pas besoin de la protection des services secrets ni de changement d'identité. Sonomi raccrocha un peu rassurée.

Sak : Je veux sortir de l'hôpital !!!

Eriol : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir on te transfère dans une clinique privée et demain soir tu seras à la maison.

Sak : Merci Eriol... J'ai hâte de rentrer.... à la maison !!!

Comme il était prévu, Sakura fut transférée dans la clinique privée et passa une journée en repos complet. En ce moment, elle était dans la voiture avec Xiaolang, qui la ramenait au manoir. 

Sak : Tu conduis tout seul maintenant ?

Xiao : Ca m'arrive parfois... mais je voulais surtout passer un peu de temps avec toi seul... car je sens que l'on va t'accaparer arrivé au manoir !!!

Sakura ne répondit pas car elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Rendus dans la demeure, c'était vraiment un peu trop calme d'après la jeune femme. Elle remarqua que les grilles avaient été changé pour des plus hautes ainsi que les haies, elles bouchaient maintenant toute la vue. Les caméras de surveillance avaient doublé et étaient partout dans la villa. Xiaolang prit Sakura par le poignet et l'emmena vers le salon. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sakura fut gratifiée d'un "bon retour à la maison" en choeur par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais surtout elle se retrouva dans les bras de 4 jeunes femmes, hystériques.

Sak : Woééééé...

Fuutie : Awww, elle est plus belle en vrai qu'à la télé !!!

Sheifa : Regardez ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques...

Feimei : Quand je pense qu'elle va être notre petite soeur, je suis siiii heureuse !!!

Fanlen : Tu as fait le bon choix, petit frère !!! J'attends avec impatience le jour de votre mariage...

Sakura devenait pâle au fur et à mesure des minutes. Xiaolang vint la prendre des bras de ses soeurs et la fit s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

Shei : Awww, ils sont trop mignons ensemble !!!

Fei : Vous allez être le plus beau couple de l'année...

Fuu : J'imagine déjà vos enfants...

Fan : Ils seront aussi beaux que leurs parents, hihihi !!!

Sak(pensant) : Dans quelle famille, je suis tombée... Elles sont encore plus bizarres que Tomoyo !!! Attendez, elles parlent de mariage, bébé... mais qui va se marier ? Aaaaaaah, c'est de Li et moi dont elle parle aussi joyeusement !!!

Après les présentations, l'excitation des soeurs Li n'était pas retombée d'un pouce.

Sak : Hmm, désolée de vous décevoir mais....

Fuu : Oui, on sait tu as une firme à faire tourner et tu ne vivras pas à Hong Kong mais vous pouvez faire l'aller-retour, Japon-Chine, non ?

Shei : Après tout, tu es notre petite soeur adorée...

Fei : Ca serait triste, si on vous voyait qu'une fois l'an !!!

Fan : Une famille doit toujours rester ensemble, surtout le Clan Li !!!

Sakura regarda Tomoyo pour une aide mais étrangement sa cousine trouvait intéressant de regarder le plafond. Eriol et Meiling semblaient ne pas comprendre l'appel au secours tout comme les maris des soeurs et Xiaolang était bien sûr tout sourire.

Xiao : Nous aurons deux résidences, la manoir ici et une demeure que je suis en train d'acheter à Tomoeda, une ville plus calme que Tokyo mais tout proche...

Sak(sarcastique) : Je ne voudrais pas t'éloigner de ton rôle de leader du Clan Li !!! Je peux très bien vivre au Japon seule...

Xiao : Je ne te laisserais pas seule, sinon...

Sak : Sinon ?

Fuu : Sinon belle comme tu es, les hommes vont croire que tu es toujours célibataire et vont essayer de te séduire... N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais répondre petit frère ?

Xiao : Pas vraiment... je voulais dire sinon, elle est toujours dans les embrouilles...

Il savait qu'il mentait ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Sauf Sakura qui le prit comme une moquerie.

Sak : Li, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour régir ma vie !!!

Xiao : Mais tu as besoin de moi pour la rendre plus belle... mon amour !!!

Les 4 soeurs : Awwwww !!!! Ils font vraiment un merveilleux couple...

Sak(pensant) : C'est pire qu'un cauchemard...

Après un excellent dîner, les hommes parlèrent "affaires" tandis que les femmes papotaient au sujet de la nouvelle collection de vêtement de Typhany's Creation. Sakura n'osa pas décevoir l'humeur joyeuse des soeurs Li au sujet de son mariage.

Sak(pensant) : Je ne veux pas être la personne qui leur apprendra qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage... Vu leur caractère, elles pourrait se suicider ou mourir de chagrin si je parle... Je vais parler de cette histoire de mariage avec Li et ensuite il leur dira la mauvaise nouvelle lui-même...

Sakura fatiguée par la longue journée, commença à bailler. Xiaolang le remarqua et décida de l'emmener dormir. Ils se souhaitèrent tous "bonne nuit" et les "fiancés" quittèrent la pièce.

Sak : Li Xiaolang, je ne partagerais pas de chambre avec toi !!! Dans votre manoir, il doit bien y avoir d'autres chambres libres !!! Où se trouve la chambre de Tomoyo-chan, je vais dormir avec elle !!!

Xiao : A moins de partager le lit à trois, Daidoji-san dort dans la chambre d'Eriol...

Sakura rougit et se tourna en boudant.

Xiao : Je ne suis pas un monstre, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on dort ensemble, où est le problème ?

Sak : Le problème, c'est toi !!! Je ne veux pas partager de lit ou quoique ce soit avec toi !!!

Xiao : Alors habitues-toi dès maintenant car on risque de partager bien d'autre chose !!!

Il sourit avec sous-entendus et Sakura fit la grimace.

Sak : Tu n'es qu'un PERVERS, Li !!!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire puis s'assit sur le lit.

Xiao : Je pense qu'il est temps que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, mon amour !!! On sera bientôt marié, c'est indécent qu'une femme appelle son mari par son nom...

Sakura était sur le point de rétorquer quand elle vit un petit paquet argenté dans les mains du leader.

Xiao : Tiens, c'est pour toi...

Sak : Je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux !!!

Xiao : Mais je sais que celui-là te fera plaisir... ouvre-le !!!

Elle s'assit sur le lit curieuse puis déchira le papier cadeau pour apercevoir un cadre en argent. Dedans, il y avait la photo de Fujitaka et Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La seule qui restait après l'incident à son appartement. La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive et serra le cadre contre sa poitrine.

Sak : Merci beaucoup... C'est important pour moi...

Xiao : Tout ce qui te rend heureuse me fait plaisir...

Il lui baisa la main puis l'entraîna hors de leur chambre. Sakura ne dit rien mais se retrouva vite devant une porte.

Xiao : Je vais te présenter une personne qui m'est aussi très chère... 

Sak : Qui ?

Xiao : Ma mère, Yelan Li...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, j'espère ? La rencontre avec les soeurs de Xiaolang ne s'est pas trop mal passée !!! Jusqu'à quand Sakura va t-elle repousser Xiaolang ? Où est Lionel ? Et va t-il laisser Sakura e marier avec le leader du Clan Li ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres !!! ^_^

Bonjour à Lia, Nahi-chan et Lyla-chan...

Lyla-chan, je n'ai pas encore fait ma rentrée mais j'ai plein de choses à lire et à revoir !!! -_- En fait, je commence à être occupée !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	14. Treize

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Treize

__

Xiao : Je vais te présenter une personne qui m'est aussi très chère... 

Sak : Qui ?

Xiao : Ma mère, Yelan Li...

Il poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La pièce n'était que très faiblement éclairé mais on pouvait remarquer la richesse des textures et le goût inné de la personne a qui appartenait la chambre. Sakura se retrouva au chevet d'une magnifique femme brune. Elle paraissait si fragile... Xiaolang s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de sa mère.

Xiao : Mère, je voulais te présenter Sakura... Tu te rappelles de Sakura, je t'en ai si souvent parler ?!

Sakura voyant que la mère que Xiaolang ne bougeait pas d'un pouce voulut se retirer.

Sak(murmurant) : Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne devrais pas déranger ta mère alors qu'elle dort...

Soudain Xiaolang attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'attira près de lui, sur ses cuisses. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à protester mais se ravisa vite quand elle remarqua le regard triste du leader du Clan Li.

Xiao : Elle ne dort pas... elle est dans un profond coma...

Sak : Je suis vraiment navrée... je ne le savais pas !!!

Xiao : Comment aurais-tu pu être au courant, tu viens juste d'entrer dans la famille... Sakura, voici ma mère Yelan Li. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait beaucoup aimé...

A ce moment, le portable de Xiaolang vibra, il se leva, fit asseoir sa "fiancée" aux côtés de sa mère et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Sak : Li ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule ici ?

Xiao : Parle-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle nous entend ! Je reviens tout de suite !!!

Et il partit. Au début Sakura était vraiment crispée. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle prit confiance, serrant la main tiède de Yelan.

Sak : Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté votre fils mais ce n'est pas vrai... enfin pas tout. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi vous êtes dans le coma mais sachez que vous manquez probablement beaucoup à votre famille. Parce que ma maman me manque tout comme papa... Li doit beaucoup vous aimer, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu aussi triste.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura crut que c'était Xiaolang mais en fait ce fut sa soeur, Sheifa.

Shei : Sakura ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici !

Sak : Je vais te laisser seule avec ta mère...

Shei : Non !!! Reste, s'il te plait... Xiao a sûrement voulu te présenter à Mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Oui, je suis désolée qu'elle soit ainsi...

Shei : Au moins, elle est vivante... Tu es la seule femme que Xiaolang ai présenter à notre Mère, tu sais ?! Il t'aime beaucoup, cela se voit dans ses yeux...

Sakura ne voulant pas contredire Sheifa ne dit pas un mot et changea de sujet.

Sak : Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que lui est-il arrivé à votre mère ?

Shei : Il y a 3 ans, alors que mes parents étaient dans leur maison de campagne, quelqu'un avait placé une bombe qui détruit tout sur son passage, mon père a protéger ma mère avec sa vie et depuis elle ne s'est pas réveillée...

Sak : C'est vraiment triste...

Sheifa fit un baiser sur le front de sa mère et se leva.

Shei : J'imagine que tu vas attendre Xiao ?

Sak : Hé hé, votre manoir est un peu grand et j'ai un peu peur dans le noir... Oui, je crois que je vais attendre !!!! Bonne nuit Sheifa.

Shei : Bonne nuit Mère, Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, Xiaolang oublia complètement qu'il avait laissé Sakura auprès de sa mère. Les affaires exigeaient que le leader du Clan Li s'en occupe un peu personnellement.

Sakura serra la main de Yelan et sourit tristement.

Sak : Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas envie de vous réveiller... Votre mari est mort et vous ne vous sentez pas capable de vivre sans lui. Maman m'avait dit un jour qu'elle ne voyait pas la vie sans Papa et étant trop petite, je n'avais pas compris mais quand ils ont eu leur accident, j'ai été heureuse pour eux car même dans la mort, ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant, je suis quand même sûr que si Maman avait eu le choix, elle aurait vécu pour moi, sa fille. Je sais que c'est dur, ou du moins j'imagine, mais vous avez 5 magnifiques enfants qui n'attendent que vous ouvrez les yeux pour vous comblez de bonheur. Certes ce ne sera pas comme l'amour de votre mari mais ce sont vos enfants... Je suis certaine que votre mari voudrait que vous viviez pour lui, que vous profitiez du temps avec vos enfants et futurs petits-enfant et peut-être arrière petits-enfants. Enfin, le jour où le destin vous réunira de nouveau tous les deux, vous pourrez dire à votre mari comment votre vie était belle et il en sera heureux. Croyez-moi, vos enfants vous aiment et vous leur manquez terriblement...

Après ce flot de paroles, Sakura se sentit vraiment fatiguée, assise sur une chaise, elle avait la tête sur le lit, près de la main de Yelan. Bientôt profondément endormie, Sakura ne sentit pas une main tremblante lui caresser les cheveux. Les yeux clos, une larme ruissela le long des joues pales de Yelan.

Xiaolang s'endormit lui aussi sur sa chaise de bureau, inconscient du progrès qu'avait fait sa mère. Le lendemain, se réveillant les yeux hagards et fatigués, il remarqua qu'il était dans son bureau et non dans le confort d'un lit aux côtés de Sakura.

Xiao : Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié Sakura !!!

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se rendre dans leur chambre et la trouva vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour puis il se rappela qu'elle pouvait être encore en compagnie de sa mère. Il accourut à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Yelan. Rendu sur place, il remarqua un attroupement. Ses 4 soeurs étaient présentes aussi.

Xiao : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Fuu : Shh, moins fort...

Le leader s'approcha de la scène et fut agréablement surpris. Sakura toujours endormie avec la main de Yelan sur sa tête.

Shei : Quand je l'ai quitté hier soir, Sakura t'attendait...

Xiao : Je vais la ramener dans notre chambre...

???(faible) : Non, laisse-la encore un peu près de moi...

Toutes les soeurs Li retinrent leur respiration, Xiaolang failli s'étouffer de surprise.

Xiao : Mère...?! Tu es enfin réveillée...?!

Yelan(faible) : Il était temps, on me l'a fait comprendre hier soir...

Des cris de joie et des pleurs se firent entendre de la part des soeurs Li, Xiaolang appela leur médecin de famille. Réveillée par le boucan, Sakura se redressa doucement, encore dans les vapes. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Yelan qui avait ouvert ses yeux à cet instant. Jade contre ambre.

Sak : Vous... vous...

Yelan : Merci ma petite Sakura...

Les enfants de Yelan l'entourèrent rapidement et des effusions d'affections purent se faire remarquer. Sakura se retira pour que la famille Li puisse savourer ce moment intime. Elle erra dans les longs couloirs pendant un moment et heureusement croisa Wei qui lui montra le chemin de sa chambre. Perplexe, elle vit les nombreux paquets qu'il y avait sur le lit. Elle en ouvrit un par curiosité et remarqua que c'était tous des ensembles pour femme et apparemment de sa taille. Il fallait avouer que la personne avait très bon goût. Une petit note gisait sur la table.

Sak :"Petite soeur, Xiaolang nous a demandé de choisir quelque ensemble pour toi en attendant que tu te rétablisses ! J'espère qu'ils te plairont ?! Bisous. Tes 4 grandes soeurs..." Elles sont vraiment trop gentilles et je ne sais pas comment leur dire qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage sans les blesser...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit de la chambre, habillée, lavée et prête pour la journée. Son portable sonna.

Sak : Allo ? Hmm, ok... à tout à l'heure !!!

Elle raccrocha pour rappeler quelqu'un d'autre.

Sak : Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil, j'aimerais avoir une voiture personnelle à disposition dans une demi-heure devant le manoir des Li.

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger et rencontra Eriol, Meiling et Tomoyo.

Sak : Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes au courant ?

Eriol : Oui, on a voulu laisser un peu d'intimité à ma tante et ses enfants.

Mei : J'ai sû que tu étais à son chevet toute la nuit et qu'au petit matin elle a ouvert ses yeux...

Sak : Je lui ai juste parlé... Je serais occupée aujourd'hui, les papiers pour mon déménagement ne peuvent pas attendre. Ce midi, je déjeune avec Toya et Yuki et ce soir je suis au casino. Donc, je risque de passer en coup de vent dans l'après midi. Je suis heureuse que votre tante se soit enfin réveillée.

Elle partit sans que Tomoyo n'ai pu lui dire un mot. Devant le portail, une Audi TT grise l'attendait. Wei vint la saluer.

Wei : Au revoir et bonne journée Mademoiselle Sakura.

Sak : Merci Wei...

Elle fit crisser ses pneus et partit à toute allure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, je sais ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté mais les révisions me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je fais ma rentrée demain et je pense que ça va aller, enfin j'espère... Dans ce chapitre rien d'exceptionnel, beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendaient sûrement à ce que Yelan se réveille. Maintenant, un autre membre du Clan fera en sorte que Sakura ai des difficultés à quitter la famille Li. J'adore le chantage affectif, ça marche toujours !!! Ma propre mère me le fait souvent quand elle veut quelque chose -_-u Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt que celui-ci, je vous le promets...

Alors concernant mes reviews :

Lyla-chan et Nahi-chan : Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour updater mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Ne croyez pas que je vous ai laissé tomber ^_^ Je ne suis pas de ce genre...

Nadiagally : Merci pour le petit mot sympa que tu m'as laissé, ça fait plaisir ! Ne connaissant pas Hana Yori Dango, je me suis informée sur ce manga et je t'avoue que Xiaolang me fait aussi penser à Doumyougi Tsukasa. Je n'ai pas fait exprès pourtant. Que veux-tu les machos mignons ont toujours la côte ?

Louise(Lionel-Fan) : Est-ce que Lionel-Fan est un deuxième surnom ou le fait que tu sois une fan de Lionel ? Je te remercie pour le review et comme tu vois j'ai pris mon temps...

Lia : Je ne fais vraiment pas exprès de vous laisser à chaque fois sur votre fin. En fait, c'est le fic qui veut ça sinon mon chapitre serait infini.

Dark Queen Balkis : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Il est vrai que certaines scènes sont recurrentes mais je ne peux faire autrement. Après tout Sakura est sous une menace de mort... Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis.

Disturbed Angel : Que dire du caractère de Sakura ? Et bien, pour moi elle n'est pas du genre à frapper quelqu'un sauf quand c'est vital. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu avouer que c'était faux à la presse et tout ça mais sur le moment, elle était perdue ensuite des attentats se sont déroulés sur sa personne. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait Sakura tombée amoureuse de Xiaolang au premier regard, exprès. J'essayerais de lui donner un peu plus de caractère mais je ne te promets rien de flagrant ! Merci pour le mot.

Granger : Voici la suite tant attendu...

Kinky1 : Est-ce que tout tes cheveux sont blanc par ma faute ? Mille pardons *_*

J'en ai sûrement oublié et je vous demande pardon, en tout cas **arigato** de toujours lire mon fic...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	15. Quatorze

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatorze

__

Wei : Au revoir et bonne journée Mademoiselle Sakura.

Sak : Merci Wei...

Elle fit crisser ses pneus et partit à toute allure.

Manoir des Li

Le docteur déclara de miracle ce qui arrivait à Yelan et après plusieurs examens et analyses, à la fin de la matinée, il admit que Yelan était hors de danger et en bonne santé. La convalescente voulut sortir du lit et on y consentit avec angoisse, elle utilisa un fauteuil roulant en attendant de reprendre toutes ses forces. Dans la salle à manger, tous étaient là, les soeurs Li, les maris des soeurs Xiaolang, Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo et Yelan sauf Sakura.

Mei : Je suis contente de vous revoir ma Tante...

Eriol : Moi de même... Je te présente Tomoyo, ma petite amie et cousine de Sakura...

Tomo : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance... Sakura vous demande l'excuser mais elle avait à régler ses papiers pour le déménagement au Japon.

Sur ce, Xiaolang fronça des sourcils visiblement.

Xiao : Mais elle va rentrer bientôt ?

Tomo : Elle déjeune avec Toya et Yukito, elle rentrera cette après-midi...

Il y eu un silence puis le déjeuner commença, on parlait joyeusement autour de la table.

Sakura était chez Toya et Yukito. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle leur parla de son déménagement définitif vers le Japon et ils en furent très tristes.

Sak : En fait, je voulais vous demander quelque chose mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter...

Toya : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kaijuu ?

Sak : Grrrr !!! Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!

Yuki : Tu sais qu'il dit ça pour t'embêter ?! Alors que veux-tu nous dire ?

Sak : Voulez-vous devenir mes gardes du corps personnels ?

La jeune femme s'attendait à des éclats de rire mais rien.

Yuki : C'est d'accord pour moi...

Toya : Pour moi aussi, de toutes les façons Kaijuu m'aurait trop manqué !!!

Sak : TOYAAAAA !!!!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. 

Manoir des Li

Dans l'après-midi, quand elle régla tout ses papiers, Sakura revint au manoir. Xiaolang l'attendait dans l'entrée.

Xiao : Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée...

Sak : J'ai été très occupé...

La jeune femme voulut le dépasser mais il la plaqua contre le mur rapidement mais avec douceur. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent.

Xiao : Tu m'as manqué...

Sak : Li, lâche-moi !!!

Xiao : Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, je sens comme un vide...

Sak : Pourtant, tu devras t'y faire... Je repars pour le Japon demain soir !!!

Xiao : Déjà ? Ma mère vient juste de se réveiller... Je

Sak : Ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes, ta mère est plus importante... De plus, j'aurais Toya et Yuki avec moi... J'espère que ça ne te fait rien que je te pique tes deux meilleures surveillants...

Sakura s'échappa des bras du leader. 

Xiao(pensant) : Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller au Japon maintenant, Mère vient juste de reprendre conscience et je ne peux pas empêcher Sakura d'aller s'occuper de l'Amemya Corporation. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, il faudra que je la laisse partir et pourtant ça me fait mal au coeur rien qu'en y pensant.

Sakura était dans sa chambre quand Wei vint frapper à sa porte.

Wei : Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Sakura mais Madame Li désirerait vous parler...

Sak : J'arrive tout de suite, Wei !!!

Sakura entra dans la pièce avec appréhension. Elle découvrit Yelan assise telle une princesse sur son lit.

Sak : Bonjour Madame Li...

Yelan : Rebonjour Sakura, assieds-toi je t'en prie !!!

Sak : Je suis ravie de vous parler de vive voix...

Yelan : Le plaisir est mutuel. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mes filles semblent t'adorer et mon fils est fou de toi. Pour ma part, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais...

Sak : Je n'ai rien fait de spécial...

Yelan : Pourtant, tu m'as convaincu de vivre pour mes enfants. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout et c'est encore flou mais j'ai senti ta présence et elle m'a conforté. Je te dois beaucoup...

Sak : Ce n'est pas aussi important que vous le pensez, je vous assure...

Yelan : On m'a dit que tu devais repartir au Japon car tu as une entreprise à gérer... Je suis si triste que tu partes déjà ! Je n'ai pas eu la joie de faire plus ample connaissance... Tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Yelan montrait une extrême tristesse et Sakura ne put répondre par la négative.

Sak : Oui, je reviendrais...

Yelan : Cela me rassure... Je sais aussi que tu passes la soirée dans notre casino alors bonne fin de soirée, ma petite Sakura. Je t'aime bien, tu sais ?

Yelan s'assoupit lentement et Sakura se retira sans un bruit.

Sur le coup des 20 heures, Sakura descendit au salon vêtue d'une robe chinoise moulante de couleur émeraude. Tomoyo portait une robe de même type mais en moins sexy de couleur bleue. Toute la famille Li était réunie. Xiaolang faillit avoir les yeux qui lui sortirent des orbites. Sakura était divinement belle.

Fei : Whaouaw, vous êtes magnifiques !!!

Fan : Et vous comptez sortir seules habillées ainsi ?

Sak : Pourquoi pas ?

Tomo : On va vous laisser un peu d'intimité pour profiter cette soirée en famille... Saki-chan, tu es prête ?

Sak : Oui, bonne fin de soirée à tous...

Wei entra pour annoncer que la limousine était prête. Eriol embrassa Tomoyo. Xiaolang vint près de Sakura et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

Xiao(murmurant) : Tu es sublime... fais attention à toi... je t'aime !!!

Et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'esquiver le leader l'embrassa fougueusement, un de ces baisers qui vous laisse tout faible et sans voix. Tomoyo entraîna sa cousine vers la sortie.

Casino Li

Sakura était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet et en ce moment durant le dîner, elle n'était pas plus loquace.

Tomo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saki-chan ?

Sak : Li... il m'a dit "je t'aime"...

Tomo : C'est pas vrai ? Quand ?

Sak : Avant de m'avoir embrassé !!! Oh Tomoyo-chan, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ?

Tomo : De quoi parles-tu ?

Sak : Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... Mon coeur bat tellement fort et je suis toute rouge !!!

Tomo : Il a touché une corde sensible chez toi ! De plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de garçon qui dit ça pour avoir une fille dans son lit...

Sak : Il faut que je m'éloigne !!! Je ne peux rester ici, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de Li !!!

Tomoyo secoua la tête. Le dîner terminé, les jeunes femmes passèrent leur soirée à jouer. Ensuite, il y eut le bar et la boite de nuit. Toya et Yukito surveillaient les jeunes femmes de loin sans pour autant les quitter des yeux. Shinimori envoya une note à Sakura pour l'inviter à jouer dans la pièce rouge en compagnie de sa cousine. Elles acceptèrent volontiers. Yukito et Toya suivirent les deux jeunes femmes et reconnurent la pièce rouge. Sakura ouvrit la porte mais il faisait sombre, tous les quatre entrèrent quand la porte se referma d'elle-même. Toya réussit à allumer la lumière, la salle était anormale, il n'y avait qu'une seule table de jeu et un portable sur celle-ci. Le téléphone sonna. Sakura décrocha rapidement souhaitant que ce soit une farce.

Sak : Allo ?

??? : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de Li ? Vous êtes morts...

La personne raccrocha, on entendit un bip et tout le monde regarda en dessous de la table. 

Il y avait une bombe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ca devait bien arrivé un jour ?! Quelqu'un m'a dit que ça devenait trop répétitif et j'en suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Les choses avancent peu à peu. Yay, Xiaolang a dit "je t'aime" à Sakura et celle-ci est toute chose bien sûr. Comment ne pas être toute chose quand un beau jeune homme même s'il est arrogant vous déclare son amour ? Comme m'avait écrit une de mes revieweuses, "qu'est-ce qu'elle attend Sakura, moi je serais déjà marié à Xiao!" Je suis d'accord avec elle.

Nahi-chan & Lyla-chan : Je suis vraiment désolée pour les longs jours d'attentes mais, je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant. J'espère sincèrement que vous continuez à lire mon fic.

Valou :Merci pour ton dernier message et comme tu le vois je ne lâche pas !!!

Raya-Chan : Je te remercie pour le review... J'aimerais t'aider pour ton fic mais comme tu le vois, je manque de temps et c'est déjà dur de finir le mien... Pardonne-moi si je manque à l'appel...

Disturbed Angel : Désolée de faire Sakura ainsi mais je ne peux faire autrement, elle lui résiste déjà beaucoup sans le frapper !!! Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire de la peine à la famille Li. Lionel est au Japon, dans les prochains chapitres, il sera présent car Sakura repart pour son Pays...

Luna : Merci beaucoup pour le message il me fait plaisir et j'aime aussi les prénoms japonais, alors tant mieux...

Maze : J'espère que tu es contente ?!

Je ne crois pas avoir oublier de reviewers mais si c'est le cas, gomen nasaï.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	16. Quinze

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLY-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinze

Avant que Sakura ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Yukito la prit dans ses bras, Toya fit de même avec Tomoyo et ils passèrent à travers la baie vitrée, les éclats de glace blessèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Une seconde plus tard, l'explosion se fit entendre et ils furent projetés à des mètres à cause de la déflagration. Des cris se firent entendre dans tout le casino, des gens couraient dans tous les sens et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Rapidement, les pompiers ainsi que les services d'urgence arrivèrent sur les lieu de l'accident. Évidemment, la presse ne tarda pas non plus.

Manoir des Li

La famille Li avait passé une agréable soirée, Xiaolang fut un peu silencieux malgré la joie de voir sa mère en bonne santé. Son esprit était avec Sakura. Il lui avait dit "je t'aime", c'était sorti comme ça, comme si c'était la bonne parole au bon moment. Il ne le regrettait pas du tout, il suffisait de voir la tête de Sakura, elle était troublée. La famille Li était au salon à discuter du temps passé.

Yelan : Xiaolang, tu es bien silencieux ?!

Fei : Son esprit est ailleurs, Mère...

Fuu : Comme par exemple, au casino !!!

Shei : Awww, comme c'est mignon, Sakura lui manque !!!

Fan : Ou as-tu peur qu'un charmant jeune homme te la vole !!!

Xiaolang n'avait pas bronché mais en entendant la dernière phrase, il revint sur terre.

Xiao : Sakura est ma fiancée ! Personne ne me la volera !!!

Tout le monde sourit a sa possessivité.

Yelan : Sakura me semble être une jeune femme vraiment charmante et il me tarde de l'avoir comme belle-fille. Je l'aime déjà énormément.

Xiao : Elle est unique Mère et c'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme le plus vite possible...

A ce moment Wei, frappa à la porte, son visage n'était pas aussi souriant que d'habitude.

Xiao : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wei ?

Wei : Monsieur Xiaolang, il vaudrait mieux que vous allumiez la télé.

Eriol alluma le poste et tout le monde regarda l'incendie qu'il montrait.

Voix off :" Flash spécial, une bombe a explosé dans le célèbre casino Li, les pompiers tentent en ce moment de maîtriser le feu. Selon, les premiers constats, il n'y aurait pas de blessés..."

Toute la famille Li était devenue livide, Xiaolang serra le poing de rage. Il se leva mais Eriol le retint fermement.

Eriol : Je t'accompagne, Tomoyo est là-bas aussi !!!

Le leader du Clan acquiesça puis les deux hommes partirent. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, l'incendie était maîtrisé et le lieu était désert à part quelques pompiers qui rangeaient leur matériel. Eriol en accosta un et celui-ci les dirigea vers l'hôpital Général de Hong kong.

Hôpital de Hong Kong

Eriol et Xiaolang arrivèrent à l'hôpital rapidement. Xiaolang accosta une infirmière.

Xiao : Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir s'il y avait des personnes du nom de Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji arrivées tout à l'heure à cause de l'explosion au casino ?

Infirmière : Je ne crois pas avoir entendu ces noms, Monsieur. Attendez ici, je vais me renseigner !

Elle partit et Eriol vint parler à son cousin.

Eriol : J'ai demandé à plusieurs infirmières mais elles n'en savent rien...

Xiao : Il y en a une qui est partie se renseigner !!!

L'infirmière revint.

Infirmière : Désolée Monsieur mais il n'y a personne de ce nom arrivées ici. Peut-être n'était-elle pas au Casino à ce moment-là ?!

Xiao : Je vous remercie...

Eriol : Xiao, on devrait rentrer au manoir au cas où...

Xiao : Oui.

Pendant le trajet retour, aucun des deux cousins n'ouvra la bouche. Xiaolang était très nerveux.

Xiao : Eriol, tu crois qu'elle...

Eriol : NON !!! je refuse de penser à ça !!!

Dans l'entrée du manoir étaient garées plusieurs voiture de police. Les deux cousins entrèrent dans la demeure à toute vitesse. Ils se rendirent au salon, tout la famille Li était là ainsi que 2 inspecteurs.

Xiao : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Inspecteur : Bonsoir Monsieur Li, je suis l'inspecteur Wong... Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir !

Xiao : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

Wong : Dans les débris de l'incendie et de l'explosion, nous avons retrouvé des affaires personnelles appartenant à Mlle Kinomoto et Daidoji. Il semblerait qu'elles se trouvaient dans la pièce où la bombe a explosé. Leurs sacs ont été retrouvé, à moitié endommagé mais leurs carte d'identité est toujours lisible. Je suis désolé Monsieur Li mais votre fiancée et sa cousine ont été tué dans l'accident.

Xiaolang s'assit dans le fauteuil en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Eriol frappa le mur de ses poings avec rage. Le 2ème inspecteur tendit les sacs à main des jeunes femmes au leader du Clan Li. Xiaolang les reconnut immédiatement. De longs sanglots s'échappèrent du côté des femmes Li.

Wong : Nous vous promettons que l'on retrouva le coupable !!!

Puis les deux inspecteurs partirent. Xiaolang sortit son portable et parla d'une voix mal assurée.

Xiao : Je... je dois prévenir Sonomi Daidoji...

Il composa le numéro mais il tomba tout le temps sur le répondeur. Il n'y avait personne non plus au manoir des Amemya à Tokyo.

Yelan : Xiaolang, Eriol, je suis vraiment désolée...

Et elle continua à pleurer ainsi que les soeurs de Xiaolang et Meiling.

Xiao : J'aurais du être avec elle... J'aurais du la protéger, je me l'étais juré et j'ai failli à ma promesse !!!

Fuutie vint prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Fuu : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Xiao... Ne te culpabilise pas pour ce que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir...

Xiao : Je l'ai perdu... Elle est partie...

Puis il monta dans sa chambre. Fuutie voulut le rattraper mais sa mère l'arrêta. Eriol décida aussi de se retirer aussi, bien que sa douleur équivalait celle de Xiaolang, Eriol avait toujours été le plus fort à ne pas montrer ses émotions. Le lendemain, le leader du Clan refusa de sortir de sa chambre et ce fut le cas pendant toute la semaine.

New York

Dans une chambre d'une clinique privée, étaient assises 3 personnes qui observaient 2 personnes allongées sur les lits.

??? : Merci de les avoir sauvé...

??? : Si c'était à refaire, on le referait sans hésiter !!!

??? : Elles vont se réveiller... Kaijuu est une battante...

Toya vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Sakura et lui caressa les cheveux.

Toya : Je sais que tu m'entends Kaijuu. Tu as intérêt à ouvrir les yeux, tu me manques...

Yukito vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient des bandages aux bras, quelques coupures au visage mais sinon, ils avaient survécu au choc. Malgré le fait que les 2 jeunes hommes les avaient protéger, en tombant elles heurtèrent leur tête et ne s'étaient pas encore réveillées depuis l'accident.

Sono : Vous devriez vous reposer !

Yuki : Ca ira, quand ces 2 jeunes femmes se réveilleront, on pourra se reposer tranquillement...

Comme un signe du ciel, Sakura s'étira puis cligna des paupières.

Sak : Yuki ? Toya ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sonomi alla chercher un médecin.

Yuki : Saki, je suis heureux que tu sois réveillée !!!

Toya : Moi aussi Kaijuu !!!

Sak(faible) : Toyaaaa !!! Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!

Yuki : Toya, arrête de l'embêter, ce n'est pas le moment... Saki, repose-toi !!!

Saki : Où est Tomoyo ?

Toya : Elle dort encore mais elle se réveillera bientôt...

Le docteur vint avec Sonomi, il vérifia les constantes de la jeune femme et déclara qu'elle était hors de danger mais pour plus de sûreté, il administra un sédatif à Sakura. La jeune femme se rendormit paisiblement. Dans la soirée, ce fut au tour de Tomoyo de se réveiller et le médecin indiqua qu'elle aussi était sortie d'affaire. Sonomi, Yukito et Toya soufflèrent de soulagement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je suis désolée mais avec la reprise de la fac, je n'ai plus un temps à moi !!! Je sens que ça va être de plus en plus difficile de faire une update. Parfois l'envie de mettre en hiatus le fic me tente mais je me dis que c'est pas très gentil pour ceux qui me lisent, soutiennent et écrivent. Alors, patientez un peu et je vous promets de ne pas laisser tomber le fic ^^ Les vacances de toussaint approchent et j'espère vous écrire d'autres chapitres !!! Merci pour vos messages... un spécial coucou à :

Maze : Voici la suite que tu attendais tant ^^

céréal-killeuse : (j'adore ton surnom) Merci pour tes compliments et je t'assure que ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ravie que tu lises mes fics !

Maryline : Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter ^^ donc, voilà le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu le dévoreras comme les autres.

Raya-Chan : Je te remercie pour le super gentil review que tu m'as laissé ! Euh non, je ne suis pas macabre avec mes perso ^^ Il est vrai que j'aurais pu fait mourir Sakura mais sans l'héroïne, le fic ne l'aurait pas fait super -_- Comme tu vois personne n'a rien eu de grave ?!

Nahi-chan : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me lises toujours... Lyla-chan et toi devez être mes plus fidèles lectrices et je vous en remercie ^^ Le méchant sera découvert bientôt, je te le promets !!!

Lyla-chan : Je sais mes updates se font rares et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je te promets de faire un effort pour la toussaint. Après tout ce fic t'est dédicacé ^^

Disturbed Angel : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le gros méchant, il sera découvert bientôt et pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire ^^ Un peu de patience...

Syanna-Okany : Merci d'avoir laissé un review ^^ Ben voici la suite !!!

Jessy : Merci de tes mails et j'espère que la suite te plaira ?!

Sakionnelle : Je te remercie pour tes mails aussi et je suis désolée pour l'attente. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ?!

Ja ne

Inu_kami 


	17. Seize

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

J'ai eu des reviews et des mails, me demandant de ne pas mettre en hiatus le fic et je voulais vous annoncer clairement que je continuerais cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Je ne vous cache pas non plus que c'est bientôt la fin dans quelques chapitres et vous saurez qui est le gros méchant de l'histoire. Une dernière chose, j'ai besoin de savoir lequel de Xiaolang ou Lionel vous préférez avec Sakura ? Bien que j'ai ma petite idée mais bon...

Je m'en voulais vraiment après vous avoir laisser sans update pendant près de 20 jours. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je vous prie de me pardonner. J'avais l'habitude de faire une mise à jour régulière et si ce n'était pas à cause de la fac, alors ce fic serait fini. Toutefois, comme je l'ai dit, les vacances de Toussaint arrivent et je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais d'autres chapitres qui seront postés à intervalle régulier. Voilà, mon petit speech est terminé et j'espère n'avoir ennuyé personne, ce chapitre a été écrit ce matin en grande hâte mais je voulais vous le poster quand même. Bonne lecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seize

Au bout d'une semaine, Xiaolang perdit espoir de revoir Sakura vivante. Le portable de Sonomi Daidoji ne répondait pas. Meiling était venue lui remonter le moral mais il avait été froid et agressif. Eriol n'était pas mieux que lui mais il le cachait mieux. Un matin alors qu'il partait au bureau, Asuka Ming vint lui rendre visite, ils se croisèrent dans le jardin.

Asuka : J'ai appris pour Kinomoto. Je suis désolée...

Xiao : Merci. Je suis un peu pressé, on se revoit plus tard, ok ?

Sans qu'il ait pu esquiver, Asuka déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du leader et elle partit, sourire aux lèvres.

****

Tokyo

??? : Saki-chan, je crois qu'on devrait rendre une petite visite à la famille Li, au moins pour dire que nous sommes vivantes !

Sak : Toi, tu veux simplement revoir Eriol, Tomoyo-chan !!!

Tomoyo rougit un peu et Sakura éclata de rire.

Tomo : Ca fait une semaine, il doit être inquiet !!! Je parie que Li-san aussi !!!

Sak : Je ne crois pas, il doit déjà être au bras d'une autre femme en ce moment !!! Mais tu as raison, la moindre des choses est de leur dire que nous allons bien.

Sonomi entra dans la chambre de sa nièce.

Sono : Les filles, nous sommes invitées chez les Reed ce soir... Mais je ne sais pas c'est raisonnable d'y aller !!!

Sak : Reed ? Tu veux dire Reed&Associés, le plus gros cabinet d'avocat du pays ? Dîner d'affaire ou privé ?

Sono : Tu connais le cabinet Reed&Associés ?

Sak : Lionel est le fils de Clow Reed, le fondateur du cabinet.

Sono : Je comprends. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais c'est un dîner d'affaire privé, c'est l'anniversaire de Clow et comme c'est le cabinet qui s'occupe de toute notre paperasse, on est cordialement invité...

Tomo : Je pensais aller à Hong Kong...

Sono : Je sais, pour aller voir Eriol mais je me suis renseignée et la famille Li sera là également... Vous vous verrez sûrement à la soirée.

****

Hong Kong

Yelan et sa famille s'étaient préparées. Xiaolang invita Asuka pour la soirée chez les Reed. Bien sûr, il ne fit pas le rapprochement non plus entre Lionel Reed et le cabinet Reed&Associés. Ils firent le voyage avec le jet privé des Li. Yelan n'appréciait pas Asuka comme elle aimait Sakura mais elle ne le montra pas. Son fils tentait de remonter la pente doucement et Yelan ne voulait pas rajouter à sa peine.

****

Tokyo, Résidence des Reed

La fête battait son plein, l'orchestre était bon et il y avait du monde sur la piste de danse. Lionel et ses parents accueillaient les nouveaux arrivés. Ils croisèrent la famille Li. Clow prit la parole.

Clow : Alors, c'était vrai tu es enfin réveillée, Yelan ?

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis ce fut au tour de la mère de Lionel d'en faire autant.

Yelan : C'était vrai !!! Oh, c'est bon de te revoir Nathalie !!!

Nat : Yelan, j'avais vraiment prié pour toi, tu sais ?

Yelan : Merci. Voici ma petite famille !!!

Clow : Bonsoir à tous et passez une bonne soirée les jeunes. Je vous présente mon fils Lionel.

A ce moment Xiaolang et Lionel se dévisagèrent.

Lionel : Bonsoir à tous...

Tous : Bonsoir !!!

Lionel regarda Xiaolang partir au bras d'Asuka et se demanda où était Sakura. Un espoir s'illumina dans le coeur de Lionel en pensant maintenant qu'il aurait une chance de nouveau avec Sakura. Une heure plus tard, Sonomi, sa fille et sa nièce arrivèrent. Yukito et Toya les surveillaient de loin. Tomoyo chercha immédiatement Eriol tandis que sa mère et Sakura allèrent dire bonsoir aux hôtes. Tomoyo retrouva son amant assis dans un coin, l'esprit ailleurs.

Tomo : ERIOL !!!

Le jeune homme leva sa tête et rencontra le regard mauve de la jeune femme. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras.

Eriol : C'est bien toi Tomoyo, tu n'es pas morte ? Tu es bien là, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme pleura et sa petite-amie fit de même.

Tomo : Oui, c'est moi ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant !!!

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire, les précaution de sa mère, ses inquiétudes etc... Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Sonomi rencontrèrent Clow, sa femme Nathalie qui discutaient avec Yelan. Quand la mère de Xiaolang vit Sakura, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle vint prendre Sakura dans ses bras en pleurs.

Yelan : Tu vas bien mon enfant ? Tu n'es pas morte ?

Sak : Non, je suis toujours vivante mais je vous raconterais plus tard, si vous le voulez bien !!!

Clow et sa femme se regardèrent perplexes. Sonomi souhaita un bon anniversaire à Clow. Sakura qui se tourna pour faire de même, surprit une scène qui lui serra le coeur, quelque part. Près du bar, Xiaolang embrassait Asuka et à première vue, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Sakura baissa les yeux un moment. Eriol et Tomoyo virent également la même scène et vinrent rapidement accoster Xiaolang et sa conquête. Le leader du clan Li fut ahuri de voir Tomoyo vivante comme ce fut le cas aussi d'Asuka. Tomoyo indiqua aussi à Xiaolang que Sakura était en vie. Le jeune homme scanna la pièce et vit que Sakura discutait avec sa mère Clow Reed et sa femme et Sonomi. Il s'avança vers le groupe, l'espoir au coeur. Au même moment, Sakura serrait Clow Reed pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Clow : Ca fait combien de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu, ma chérie ?

Sak : 3 ans, depuis que j'ai déménagé à Hong Kong.

La jeune femme enlaça aussi Nathalie.

Nat : C'est bon de te revoir ! Lionel était vraiment déprimé sans toi !!!

Xiaolang, Eriol, Asuka et Tomoyo les accostèrent. Le leader du Clan Li fixa Sakura avec intensité.

Xiao : Sakura...?!

Sakura le devisagea sans émotions.

Sak : Bonsoir Monsieur Li, Mlle Ming...

Clow : Le monde est vraiment petit. Tout le monde se connait ?! Il ne manque plus que mon fils...

Nat : Où est-il passé d'ailleurs ?

Sak : Sûrement en train de séduire de jolies femmes...?!

??? : Est-ce qu'on parlerait de moi ?

Sak : Et de qui d'autre Lionel ?!

Lio : Je suis peiné que tu penses ça de moi. Pourquoi séduire d'autres femmes quand je t'ai, toi !!!

Lionel déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sakura et lui tint les mains. Xiaolang était prêt à se jeter sur Lionel mais Asuka le retint et le regard froid de Sakura l'en dissuada. Pourtant, la jalousie l'étouffait.

Clow : J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre...

Nat : C'est vrai ça !!! On a toujours considéré Saki-chan comme notre belle-fille !!! Lionel-chéri, maintenant qu'elle est revenue tu devrais lui demander de t'épouser !!!

Sakura rougit, Xiaolang rougit aussi mais de colère.

Lio : C'est ce que je compte faire Mère mais pas maintenant !!!

Sakura regarda Lionel avec surprise et celui-ci lui baisa la main. Elle était toute troublée. Sonomi ne comprit pas bien mais décida de se taire. Clow fut appelé à faire un discours et il partit aux bras de sa femme mais demanda à Lionel d'escorter Sakura également.

Clow : Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir et j'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée. Ce soir j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir une amie très chère.

Clow fit un signe vers Yelan qui lui sourit en retour.

Clow : Ensuite, ma belle-fille, comme j'aime à le dire est revenue dans ma vie. Quoi demander de plus ?

Il fit signe à Sakura qui se cacha derrière Lionel mais le jeune homme la poussa vers son père.

Clow : Sakura Kinomoto, Co-PDG de l'Amemya Corp et j'espère future belle-fille...

L'assemblée parut suprise et ahurie. La jeune femme comprit leur étonnement.

Sak : Je comprends la réaction de la plupart d'entre vous mais je voulais rectifier quelque chose qui aurait du être fait depuis longtemps. **Je ne suis pas la fiancée de Mr Li Xiaolang** et nous n'allons pas nous marier. Comme vous le voyez, il est au bras d'une très belle jeune femme qui me semble, sera sûrement la vrai Mme Li. C'était un quiproquo... mais voilà, vous savez la vérité maintenant. Bonne fin de soirée...

Il y eut un grand silence puis la fête reprit son cours. Xiaolang devint livide tandis qu'Asuka souriait avec fierté. A cet instant, le leader du Clan Li savait qu'il avait perdu Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ca y est, Sakura a révélé la vérité !!! Ca ne pouvait pas durer !!! Pauvre Xiaolang... mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'embrasser Asuka aussi ? Le dénouement est proche ^^

Spécial Arigato à :

Nahi-chan

Lyla-chan

Syanna-Okany

Céréal-killeuse

Valou

Bepinette

Disturbed Angel

Aoudwey

Marilyne

Mag

Jessy

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	18. Dix sept

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

Aaaah, premier jour de repos depuis la rentrée... J'ai pensé à vous et depuis ce matin je bûche sur ce chapitre... Et tadaaaa, le voilà... Je dois vous avouer que la plupart d'entre vous veulent que Saukra finisse avec Xiao mais je n'ai toujours pas décidé et je pense que vous allez devoir attendre la fin pour savoir ^^

La chanson utilisée ici est "If I don't tell you now" de Ronan Keating(j'adore le timbre de sa voix) donc pas de poursuite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dix-sept

Il y eut un grand silence puis la fête reprit son cours. Xiaolang devint livide tandis qu'Asuka souriait avec fierté. A cet instant, le leader du Clan Li savait qu'il avait perdu Sakura.

Les Reed et Sakura descendirent de l'estrade. Clow, Nathalie et Lionel se firent accoster par leurs invités. Sakura rejoignit sa tante, sa cousine et Eriol.

Sak : Bonsoir Eriol...

Eriol : Bonsoir Sakura, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien...

Sak : Merci... hmm, tu sais où est ta famille ? Je dois aller m'excuser...

Eriol : Oui, viens je t'accompagne !!!

Eriol, Sakura et Tomoyo se dirigèrent vers la famille Li qui venait de digérer l'information. Xiaolang était blanc, ses soeurs n'étaient pas mieux que lui mais celle qui fit le plus de peine à Sakura fut Yelan qui semblait vraiment peinée. Quand Sakura s'approcha du groupe, ils la fixèrent tous.

Sak(mal à l'aise) : Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous l'apprendre ainsi, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous faire du mal ou de vous décevoir. Il y a eu des malentendus, des quiproquos et il est clair que la rumeur aurait du être démenti depuis longtemps mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers temps...

Yelan(tristement) : En somme, tu n'es pas fiancée à Xiaolang ?

Sak : Non, je suis vraiment désolée...

Sonomi vint présenter à Tomoyo et Sakura, un des anciens associés de leur grand-père. Elles furent emmenées un peu plus loin. Yelan regarda son fils.

Yelan : Xiaolang, je crois que tu as des explications à fournir mais pas maintenant...

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Sakura était seule au bar quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans un coin.

Sak : Li, tu me fais mal !!!

Xiao : Sakura, j'ai cru que tu étais morte !!! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ou fait un signe...?!

Sak : J'étais à l'hôpital à New York, je suis revenue au Japon, il y 2 jours, ma Tante m'a fait une crise à propos de ma sécurité. Ensuite, on a été invité ici et ma Tante nous a apprit que seriez présents, alors on a attendu ! Voilà, tu es heureux de l'histoire ?!

Xiao : Non, je ne suis pas heureux !!! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Sak : Oui, j'ai vu comment tu étais mort d'inquiétude... en explorant la bouche de Ming !!! Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin mis les points sur les I.

Xiao : Tu ne comprends pas ? Sakura, c'est toi que j'aime ?!

Sak : STOP ! Je ne veux pas entendre CA sortir de ta bouche encore !!! Tu peux aller retrouver Ming, c'est avec elle que tu es venu, non ? Toutes mes félicitations pour votre futur mariage !!!

Sakura s'éloigna un peu mais Xiaolang la retint par le poignet.

Xiao : Crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime !!! Rien ne le changera...

Soudain, les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent pour n'éclairer que la scène. Lionel tenait le micro.

Lio : Ce soir est une soirée exceptionnelle, en plus d'être l'anniversaire de mon père, c'est aussi un peu mes retrouvailles avec une magnifique jeune femme.

Le jeune Reed fit un signe vers Sakura, l'assemblée applaudit. Des personnes poussèrent Sakura vers le milieu de la piste de danse. Ensuite, les premières mélodies de la chanson se firent entendre et Lionel commença à chanter sous le regard, fier de ses parents, ébahi des invités, charmé des jeunes femmes et incrédule de Sakura.

_ ****_

" I've kept it inside, for the longest time

And I can't keep keeping it in 

All this love that's inside my heart

Maybe it's safer not to say that I care,

Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere

But "

Sa voix fit fondre toutes les femmes de l'assistance y compris Sakura qui souriait. Lionel descendit de scène et fit son chemin à travers les invités pour s'approcher de Sakura.

**__**

" If I don't tell you now

I may never get the chance to get

To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feelin

If I keep these feelings in

And if I don't say the words

How will you hear what's inside my heart?

How will you know that, if I don't tell you now "

Toutes les femmes furent jalouses. Pourquoi leur petits-amis ou maris ne leur disaient pas de choses aussi romantiques ? Quant à Sakura, elle était tout simplement subjuguée. Lionel vint se mettre à genou devant elle et lui prit la main.

**__**

" I'd give anything to be in your dreams

And I can't stand standing by

With all this love that's inside my heart

Maybe I'm only going to make a mistake

And there's a chance maybe my heart will break

But "

Ensuite, le jeune homme se leva mais resta près d'elle, il lui fit un baise-main et Sakura rougit comme une tomate. Xiaolang voulut les séparer mais Eriol vint le retenir et secoua sérieusement de la tête. Asuka les rejoignit aussi. Lionel continua avec le refrain. A ce stade, tout le monde était sous le charme, et Lionel séduisait avec sa belle voix sensuelle. Sakura et lui étaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Enfin, le jeune Reed laissa les dernières paroles charmer sa conquête.

**__**

" How will you know you're inside my show

Oh it's driving me crazy

'Cause you don't see

You're the world to me

I'm so afraid to say the way that I feel

But 

If I don't tell you now

I may never get the chance to get

To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feelin

If I keep these feelings in

And if I don't say the words

How will you hear what's inside my heart?

How will you know that, if I don't tell you now

Ohhh.. If I don't tell you now "

Lio : **Sakura, aishiteru**...

Toute la pièce avait entendu sa déclaration et retenait leur respiration. Sakura ne savait quoi répondre mais avait fondu depuis longtemps. Lionel ne laissa pas le temps à le jeune fille de répondre, il prit le visage de Sakura dans les mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tous les invités applaudirent. Xiaolang, fou de rage et de jalousie sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Sak(murmurant) : Lionel, je... ne sais pas quoi répondre... j'ai juste besoin de temps !!!

Lio : Je comprends, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber...

Il embrassa cette fois-ci sur la tempe. Ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme se rendit au jardin pour être un peu seule. Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Silencieusement, elle fit demi-tour mais se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. Il faisait sombre dans le jardin mais quelque part, elle ne s'éffraya pas. Une seule personne sentait la pivoine sauvage et le parfum BOSS d'Hugo Boss en même temps.

Xiaolang Li.

Il était furieux, elle pouvait le dire sans le voir.

Xiao : Tu es satisfaite de toi ? Embrasser ce Reed devant tout le monde ???

Sak : Li, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Mais ce n'était pas pire que lorsque tu as embrassé Ming !!!

Sakura se débattit le leader du Clan Li ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment.

Xiao : C'était une erreur de ma part, je l'avoue... Mais pourquoi, ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je t'aime ?!

Sak(murmurant) : Parce que c'est difficile...

Xiao : **Difficile** ? Non, tu ne sais pas ce qui est **difficile**, Sakura ! Ce qui est **difficile**, c'est de te voir dans les bras d'un autre ! Ce qui est **difficile**, c'est de te voir embrasser un autre ! Ce qui est **difficile**, c'est de me réveiller le matin et de voir que tu n'es pas auprès de moi ! Ce qui est **difficile** c'est de t'aimer tellement fort que ça me fait mal quand je ne te vois pas ! Ce qui est **difficile**, c'est que je t'aime tellement que je désire qu'une seule chose : que tu sois **ma femme** !!!

Pour une fois, c'est Sakura qui fut en manque de parole. Autant, elle était émue par la déclaration en musique de Lionel tout l'heure, autant elle est en ce moment émue par l'émotion de Xiaolang. La jeune femme fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle caressa la joue froide de Xiaolang avec tendresse.

Sak : Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris tout cela mais...

Elle fut stoppée par des lèvres avides mais tendre du leader du Clan Li. Celui-ci la plaqua de nouveau contre le tronc d'arbre. Leur baiser devint fougueux au moment où Sakura se laissa aller. Les mains du jeune homme se promenèrent doucement le long du corps de Sakura.

Xiao : Deviens ma femme ?

Sakura se détacha.

Sak : Je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de réfléchir... C'est confus !!!

Ensuite, elle partit en courant. Xiaolang se réajusta et sourit malicieusement.

Xiao(murmurant) : Tu es mienne, je ne te laisserais pas partir, mon amour !!!

****

Quelque part

Une personne réfléchissait dans la noirceur de la pièce. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sourit d'un air mauvais.

??? : Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à la séparer de Li !!! Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas chance pour eux. Elle devait être morte mais puisqu'elle reste au Japon désormais... Pauvre Li, il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir !!!

Un long rire sadique se fit entendre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, je l'aime bien... Il y a de l'amour, de la rancoeur, de la jalousie et même un peu de mystère à la fin. Parfois, je me demande où je vais chercher tout ça, peut-être dans le fin fond de mon cerveau détraqué *soupir*

Sakura est prise en deux feux... Lionel ? Xiaolang ?

****

Nahi-chan : Bien sûr que je connais ton point de vue, c'était juste pour en être sûr ^^ Pour toi c'est **Xiao+Sakura**...

****

Lyla-chan : J'adore tes mails ^^ merci pour les images, j'aime beaucoup. Je me doutais aussi de ta réponse mais malheureusement, ton vote ne comptera qu'un -_- **Xiao+Sakura**

Valou : Tu as le droit de donner ton opinion et c'est même gentil de ta part. **Xiao+Sakura**

Silver Angel8 : Je pourrais faire en sorte que Sakura finisse avec Xiao mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Ming ne l'a pas envoûté, Xiaolang l'a embrassé volontairement. Enfin, il s'est quand même un peu rattrapé dans ce chapitre, non ? **Xiao+Sakura**

Jessy : *incline la tête bien bas* Merci de tes compliments et ton vote est pris en compte. **Xiao+Sakura**

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi...

****

Sakionnelle : Merci de ton mail ^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ? **Xiao+Sakura**

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	19. Dix huit

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

Bon, pour revenir à ma question : "qui voulez-vous voir finir avec Sakura ?"

J'ai eu, à mon grand étonnement, un nombre élevé de personnes votant pour le couple Sak/Xiao. Malgré le fait qu'il soit arrogant, sûr de lui et bon nombre d'autre chose, vous êtes nombreux(ses) à le préférer à Lionel Reed. D'un autre côté, le peu de gens qui ont voté pour le couple Sak/Lionel, m'ont donné de bonnes raison de douter. En bref, **vous**, lecteurs et reviewers, me donnez du fil à retordre ^^ Je ne sais plus qui mettre avec Sakura -_-. Les fins alternatives ne me plaisent pas vraiment, alors je m'accorde encore un temps de réflexion...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dix-huit

??? : Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à la séparer de Li !!! Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas chance pour eux. Elle devait être morte mais puisqu'elle reste au Japon désormais... Pauvre Li, il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir !!!

Un long rire sadique se fit entendre.

Sakura rejoignit sa tante et sa cousine dans la salle de fête. Tomoyo vit de suite que sa cousine était troublée.

Tomo(inquiète) : Saki-chan, tu vas bien ?

Sak : Hmmm, oui... Euh, je vais rentrer maintenant, je me sens un peu fatiguée...

Sono : Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, Sakura-chan ?

Sak : Non, ça ira, le chauffeur va me ramener. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi !!!

Puis sans laisser le temps à sa famille de répondre, elle se retira. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle croisa Meiling qui lui sourit.

Mei : Tu pars déjà, Sakura ???

Sak : Oui, je suis encore faible à cause de l'accident !!! Au revoir, Meiling...

Mei : Attends...

Mais Sakura était déjà partie. Yukito et Toya décidèrent de rentrer aussi avec leur protégée. Le retour au manoir fut rapide et sans incident. Sakura ne fut pas très loquace et était perdue dans son monde. Rendus au manoir, Sakura s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, se lava et s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit quand son portable sonna. Fébrilement, elle appuya sur le bouton "ok".

Sak : Allô ?

??? : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? J'aurais pu te raccompagner !!!

La voix inquiète de Lionel vibrait au téléphone. Sakura soupira fortement.

Sak : Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse mais je voulais me reposer. De plus, mes gardes du corps étaient avec moi... je n'allais pas te déranger alors que c'est l'anniversaire de ton père...?!

Lio : Bon, je suis content que tu ailles bien et que ce n'est que de la fatigue... Repose-toi bien. Je t'aime...

Sak(hésitante) :..... Bonsoir

Elle raccrocha. Pourtant, elle resta sur son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Yukito qui venait jeter un coup d'oeil sur son amie remarqua la lumière dans la chambre de Sakura. Il frappa doucement.

Sak : Entrez...

Le jeune homme entra et ils se sourirent. Sakura se redressa sur son lit tandis que Yukito vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Yuki : Saki, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Sak : Yuki... je... Tu sais que Lionel m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait ???

Yuki : Qui ne s'en serait pas aperçut ? J'ai trouvé qu'il était bon... Tu devrais être heureuse ?!

Sak : Je le suis mais...

Yuki : Mais quoi ? Tu nous a tellement parlé de lui quand on était encore à Hong kong qu'il me semblait que malgré votre séparation, tu étais encore attachée à lui ?!

Sak : Je suis attachée à Lionel mais Li...

Yuki : Tu es tombée amoureuse de Li ?

Sak : Non... enfin, je ne sais pas. Li m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant notre accident et je suis troublée depuis ce jour-là.

Yuki : Donc, tu as des sentiments pour ces 2 hommes ?

Sak : Je pense...

Yukito plaça sa main sur la tête de Sakura et celle-ci soupira.

Yuki : Dans ce domaine, je ne peux pas beaucoup t'aider, Saki. Je ne peux choisir pour toi celui qui serait le mieux. Mais je peux te donner un conseil. Tu sauras celui que tu aimes vraiment quand tu t'apercevras que tu ne pourras pas vivre sans lui...

Sak : Merci Yuki de m'avoir écouté...

Le jeune homme se leva, Sakura s'allongea dans ses draps tout en baillant. Yukito plaça un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et sortit. 

??? : Elle va bien ???

En refermant la porte, l'ami de Sakura fit face à Toya qui attendait patiemment, les bras croisés. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Toya a toujours été protecteur envers Sakura.

Yuki : Non, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'aider dans ce genre de problème...

Toya : Tout ça à cause de ces morveux !!!

Yukito sourit.

Yuki : Tu n'aurais pas le complexe du grand frère possessif ?

Toya(gêné) : La ferme, Yuki !!!

Cette fois-ci, Yukito éclata de rire doucement et les 2 gardes du corps se retirèrent. Le lendemain, une euphorie régnait dans l'ancienne demeure des Amemya. Sakura se réveilla au bruit des voix dans le salon. Quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son réveil, il était 11h30. Elle ne pensait pas être autant fatiguée. Après une douche, puis un tour dans la garde de robe, elle descendit au salon. En entrant, elle remarqua que la famille Li était là au grand complet en compagnie de Sonomi et Tomoyo. Ils semblaient joyeux.

Sono : Ah, bonjour Sakura-chan !!!

Sak : Bonjour ma tante, bonjour tout le monde !!!

Son regard croisa celui de Xiaolang. Ils se sourirent furtivement.

Tous : Bonjour...

Tomo : Saki-chan, tu étais vraiment fatiguée pour ne te réveiller que maintenant ?!

Sak(gênée) : Ajoutez à cela que je ne suis pas une personne du matin...

Tout le monde rigola.

Sak : Qu'est-ce qui vous rends si heureux de bon matin ?

Tomo : Eriol m'a demandé en mariage !!!

Sakura se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de sa cousine puis dans ceux d'Eriol. Elle était émue.

Sak : Félicitation à vous 2, je suis si heureuse pour vous !!!

Tomo : Merci Saki...

Eriol : Merci Sakura...

Sak : Appelle-moi Saki, tu seras mon futur cousin après tout !!!

Eriol(souriant) : D'accord...

A cet instant, le portable de Sakura sonna, elle s'excusa pour s'isoler un peu. La famille Li, Sonomi et Tomoyo entendirent quand même sa conversation.

Sak : Kinomoto... Quoi ??? Non... Qui a avancé la réunion à cette heure ?... Mlle Daidoji ne pourra pas assister à ce briefing... Non, elle est juste occupée par autre chose en ce moment !!!... J'arrive !!!

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

Sak : Désolée, mais on a une réunion dans 30 minutes et il faut que j'y aille !!!

Sono : Tu apprends vite, Sakura-chan... On croirait que tu es une femme d'affaire de puis des lustres !!!

Sak : Je m'adapte... Tomoyo-chan, je veux tous les détails quand je rentrerais !!!

Elle s'avança vers la porte quand Xiaolang l'interpella.

Xiao : Sakura, me permettrais-tu de t'accompagner ?

Sakura stoppa nette et sembla réfléchir. Ensuite, elle regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit faiblement.

Sak : Si tu veux Li...

Le couple se retirèrent. Dans la voiture qui les amena à l'Amemya Corp. les 2 jeunes gens restèrent silencieux tout comme Yukito et Toya qui les accompagnaient. Sakura se dirigea de suite vers la salle de réunion suivi de Xiaolang. Au bout de 2 heures à discuter du budget, du programme, des ventes etc... ils furent libérés. Le leader du Clan Li n'était qu'un simple observateur durant le briefing mais ses idées étaient les bienvenues. Sakura admit même qu'il était un excellent homme d'affaires.

Sak(pensant) :_Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, il est même mignon s'il ne se montrait pas aussi arrogant et sûr de lui..._

La jeune PDG se retira dans son bureau. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

Sak : Entrez !!!

Xiaolang entra et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui était près de sa baie vitrée.

Xiao : Je t'ai trouvé très bien tout à l'heure... et pour la première fois, je t'ai trouvé relax en ma présence...

Sak : C'est peut-être parce que tu ne t'es pas montré égocentrique et arrogant ?!

Ils ne se regardaient pas mais fixaient la ligne d'horizon au loin.

Xiao : Peut-être... Recommençons à zéro !!!

Sak : Quoi ???

Xiao : Laisse-moi te séduire... Apprends à me connaître... Laisse-moi te montrer que je ne suis pas **que** l'arrogant, égocentrique Xiaolang Li que tu crois connaître...

Sak : Li...?! Je ne sais pas...

Xiao : Ok, mais j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Tu peux au moins faire ça, Sakura ?!

La jeune femme semblait indécise pendant un instant.

Sak : Oui, je peux faire ça, Xiaolang...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 18 fini, ouf !!! Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et de mails et comme je le disais plus haut, surtout pour voter pour votre couple préféré. Toutefois sachez que ma décision est toujours en suspens...

Comme d'habitude, les réponses à mes reviewers :

****

Nahi-chan : tu sais bien que tes joutes verbales me font toujours rire ^^ Tu me fais trop d'honneur, Nahi-chan, je suis cramée de gêne des pieds à la tête... Je suis fière que tu penses que je suis un modèle mais je crois qu'il y a mieux que moi ^^

****

Lyla-chan : Tes joutes me vont vraiment plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire plus. Merci, les images sont trop kawaiiiii ! T'inquiète pas, je ne les mettrais pas sur internet !!!

****

Céréal-killeuse : Mais non, t'es pas chiante !!! Tu fais partie des personnes qui me font douter dans mon choix du couple final, merci d'avoir laisser un message ^^ **Xiao+Sakura, Lio+Sakura**

****

Bepinette : ne boude pas, je trouve aussi que le couple Lio/Sakura est intéressant sinon je n'aurais pas autant de mal à choisir entre les 2. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur et j'essaie de mettre mes propres sentiments dans ce fic. ^^ **Lio+Sakura**

Thu_tram89 : Tiens, une nouvelle personne ?! Merci d'avoir laissé un review ainsi que tes idées... C'est sympa ^^ **Xiao+Sakura**

Jaina : Un autre visage... merci pour ton message et je pense que ce chapitre te fera plaisir concernant la conquête. ^^ **Xiao+Sakura**

Disturbed Angel : Tu fais partie des personnes qui me font douter pour la bonne raison que tu avances des **raisons valables. **Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. ^^ **Lio/Sakura**

Clairette : Vraiment tu es trop gentille !!! Merci pour ton review **Xiao+Sakura**

Sakionnelle : Merci pour les compliments, c'est vraiment apprécié ^^

****

Mag : Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas lu... Ravie que mon fic te plaise ^^ **Xiao+Sakura**

Jessy : Merci pour ton mail. J'avoue qu'on me complimente souvent sur mon fic, c'est vrai, mais je trouve parfois que je ne fais rien de spécial pour avoir tant d'honneur et je me sens gênée du coup. Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça ?! J'attends seulement que l'inspiration me vienne et ainsi ça donne le chapitre que tu viens de lire ^^

****

Kaorulabelle : Merci ^^ je crois que tu es pour le couple **Xiao+Sakura**, n'est-ce pas ?

**__**

OYE ! OYE ! Si vous aimez, Kenshin, fruits basket, Sakura et Love Hina, vous pouvez aller sur le site de Kaorulabelle(je vous enverrais l'adresse par mail, je ne peux pas mettre de lien ici, ça marche pas !). Bien qu'il soit encore en construction, il y a déjà quelques fanfics. Mes anciens fics sur Sakura ainsi que celui-ci seront postés aussi sur ce site Web, bientôt.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	20. Dix neuf

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

Vous êtes vraiment sadiques... Non, non c'est vrai... J'ai la lourde responsabilité de choisir lequel de Xiaolang ou Lionel finira avec Sakura et vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. Maintenant, je suis prise entre 2 feux et je vais sûrement en décevoir plus d'un car j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de fin alternative. A comprendre donc, qu'il n'y aura qu'un couple final. Toutefois, je vous remercie d'avoir laissé tant de message et je suis complètement ravie que vous soyez aussi nombreux à aimer cette histoire. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait tant d'ampleur. Enfin, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN.

Oh et avant que j'oublie, je vais être sadique à mon tour et ne vais révéler le nom de celui qui finira avec Sakura qu'au dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dix-neuf

__

Xiao : Ok, mais j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Tu peux au moins faire ça, Sakura ?!

La jeune femme semblait indécise pendant un instant.

Sak : Oui, je peux faire ça, Xiaolang...

Le leader du Clan Li fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle femme sur terre. Sakura ne put s'empêcher mais sourit aussi.

Xiao : Tu es vraiment belle quand tu souris... Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Sak : Hmmm, c'est-à-dire que je voulais passer la soirée avec Tomoyo. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire...

Xiaolang fit sa meilleure expression de chien battu et la jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant.

Sak : Ca ne marchera pas Xiaolang Li ! Peut-être une autre fois ?

Xiao : Je note mais je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi...

A cet instant, le portable des deux personnes sonnèrent. Xiaolang fit un clin d'oeil à Sakura et sortit de la pièce. Le couple ne se revit plus de la journée. Sakura rentra rapidement au manoir, impatiente de savoir tous les détails de la demande en mariage d'Eriol. Elle rencontra Tomoyo dans sa chambre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sak : Alors, raconte-moi veinarde ?

Tomo : Oh, Saki-chan... Il m'a fait sa proposition dans le jardin des Reed quand tu es partie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait cru mourir quand il a pensé que j'étais partie pour toujours. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de moi...

Sak : C'est trop romantique !!!

Tomo : Oui, tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

Sak : Je suis sûre, Tomoyo-chan. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple s'aimer autant que vous... A part Maman et Papa !!!

Tomo : En parlant de romantisme, Lionel m'a éblouie, hier soir... Tu lui a répondu ?

Sak : Je pensais qu'on était là pour parler de toi ?

Tomo : Oui, mais avoue que tu a été séduite ?!

Sak : J'avoue, j'ai fondu comme neige au soleil... mais je ne lui pas encore répondu...

Tomo : Pourquoi ??? Vous vous connaissez depuis vos 12 ans, ça doit être le seul amour de ta vie et je peux dire en te voyant que tu l'aimes toujours.

Sak : Il est difficile d'oublier son premier amour et c'est vrai qu'on se connait depuis longtemps mais Xiaolang...

Tomo : Xiaolang ??? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Y a t-il quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Sak(rouge) : Il m'a fait une déclaration hier soir après Lionel et j'ai su dans ses paroles qu'il était sérieux...

Tomo(étoiles dans les yeux) : Aaaaaaah ! Tu as de la chance, tu as 2 prétendants !!! Ton problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir, c'est ça ?

Sak(gênée) : En quelque sorte... Yukito m'a dit que je saurais lequel j'aime vraiment quand je m'apercevrais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui...

Tomo : Et il a raison. Je peux te donner un conseil aussi : l'amour de sa vie, le vrai, on ne le laisse jamais partir !!!

Sak : Merci Tomoyo-chan...

Elles continuèrent à papoter tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, alors que Sonomi, Tomoyo et Sakura prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Meshi, le majordome arriva avec un bouquet de Sakura.

Meshi : Sakura-sama, ce bouquet est pour vous...

La jeune femme en prit possession et lut la carte qu'il l'accompagnait.

Sak(lisant dans sa tête) :_Sakura, je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais pas tombé. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce simple présent et m'accordera cette journée... Avec tout mon amour, Xiaolang LI._

Sakura sourit presque tendrement et sentit les fleurs de cerisier.

Sono : Quel gentleman t'a envoyé ce joli bouquet, Sakura-chan ?

Sak : Xiaolang Li, ma Tante... Hmm, Tomoyo-chan, pourrais-tu me remplacer au bureau aujourd'hui ?

Tomo : Bien sûr, Saki-chan. Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

Sak : Je vais le savoir bientôt...

La jeune femme sortit et aperçut avec surprise que Xiaolang patientait gentiment aux côtés de sa voiture.

Xiao : Bonjour Sakura... Mes fleurs t'ont-elles plu ?

Sak : Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Xiao : Je suis venu te chercher pour notre journée ensemble...

Sak : Et comment savais-tu que j'accepterais ?

Xiao : Intuition masculine ?!

Sak : Arrogance, je dirais !!!

Ils sourirent tous les 2. Xiaolang ouvrit la portière de sa BMW Z8 noire à Sakura et Ils prirent place tous les 2.

Sak : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Xiao : Venise...

****

Venise

Il fallait l'avouer Sakura était subjuguée. Le voyage en jet puis l'arrivée dans la ville des amoureux, l'avait séduit. Xiaolang s'était montré plus qu'attentionné et charmant. Ils avaient déjeuné dans un charmant restaurant du centre puis s'étaient baladé au détour des ruelles et des boutiques. Durant cette journée, Sakura vit un autre côté de Xiaolang qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle apprit que la mort de son père ainsi que le coma de sa mère l'avait beaucoup traumatisé. Pas habitué à être rejeté, ignoré ou contredit, Xiaolang était tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Xiaolang apprit aussi un peu plus sur les parents de Sakura et de sa vie à Hong Kong. En somme, ils avaient passé une excellente journée qu'ils finirent en ballade en gondole. Arrivés au ponton, Xiaolang tendit la main à Sakura pour l'aider à sortir de l'embarcation mais elle trébucha et vint se retrouver contre le torse du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, un photographe les prit en photo. Sakura rougit et bégaya qu'elle devait aller prendre un souvenir dans une boutique. Elle partit prestement. Xiaolang sourit en la voyant partir. Le photographe s'approcha enfin du leader du Clan Li.

Photographe : Bonsoir Monsieur, je me suis permis de prendre en photo votre femme et vous. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, vous faites un si beau couple. Est-ce que cette photo vous intéresserait ?

Xiao : Voici l'adresse de mon bureau, envoyez la photo là-bas...

Le leader s'empara de quelques billets et les tendit au photographe qui le remercia avec profusion.

****

Tokyo

Vers les 21h30, Xiaolang et Sakura étaient de retour au Japon. Ils étaient en ce moment, devant le perron et se regardaient en souriant.

Sak : J'ai passé une magnifique journée, Xiaolang...

Xiao : Ravi que ça t'ai plu parce que j'ai également passé une excellente journée à tes côtés. J'aimerais que toutes mes journées ressemblent à celle-ci ou au moins que tu en fasses partie...

Sak : Xiaolang...

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et prit le visage de Sakura dans ses mains.

Xiao : Shhh, je comprends... mais sache que je t'aime et que je ne laisserais jamais tomber.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Sakura se rendit compte que c'était différent de ses autres baisers avec lui et retourna la caresse.

Sak : Bonne nuit Xiaolang...

Elle rentra dans la demeure. Xiaolang la regarda partir et monta dans sa voiture.

Xiao : Bonne nuit Amour...

Sakura monta dans chambre et tomba sur son lit. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait le bouquet que Xiaolang lui avait offert plus tôt, ce matin ainsi que le cadre de la photo de ses parents. Elle le prit dans les mains.

Sak(pensant) : _Papa, Maman, j'aurais tellement souhaiter que vous soyez là en ce moment... Je suis si confuse... Mon histoire avec Xiaolang est si différente de la votre ou de celle de Tomoyo-chan. Pour vous, ce fut le coup de foudre au premier regard mais moi c'était plutôt de la haine... Pourtant, maintenant mon coeur bat si vite quand il me sourit... Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ?_

Soudain, son portable la sortit de ses pensées.

Sak : Allô ?

??? : Saki, c'est Lionel !!!

Sak(gênée) : Lionel ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Lio : J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas là de la journée...

Sak : Hmm, oui...

Lio : Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix avant d'aller me coucher...

Sak : Oh, alors bonsoir Lionel...

Lio : Fais de beaux rêves, Saki...

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter "je t'aime". La jeune femme retomba sur son lit, soupira profondément et s'endormit avec une seule pensée.

Sak(pensant) : _Sans lequel des deux, je ne pourrais pas vivre ???_

****

Quelque part

Une personne faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, elle semblait nerveuse et irritée.

??? : Sakura... Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Li et toi n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble... Je vais devoir te tuer, belle fleur de cerisier...

Un rire quelque peu effrayant se fit entendre à travers la nuit. La personne se jura que Sakura Kinomoto serait morte à la fin de la semaine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je pense que ce chapitre va plaire à tout ceux qui aiment le couple Sak/Xiao... Après tout, ils se sont embrassés ^^ 

Pour ceux qui me laissent un review, si toutefois vous voulez que je vous prévienne de mes updates, vous pouvez me laisser votre mail. Je n'envoie pas de pub ou autre, faites-moi confiance...

Ohayo à mes fidèles lecteurs ^^

****

DevilAngel(j'aime bien ton nom) : Merci du review et du compliment. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite des aventures, j'espère que ça te plaira *bave avec toi sur la photo de Yukito* ^^

****

Malicia : Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà lu ?! En tout cas, merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un message ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Thu_tram89 : Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts, ma première fan préféré me le reproche aussi ! Merci pour le compliment ^^

****

Jaina : Si tu as aimé l'ancien chapitre, alors tu as du aimé celui-ci aussi ? Est-ce que tu crois que Xiaolang s'est rattrapé ? ^^

****

Granger : Cela faisait longtemps... Merci pour le review ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Yuki-chan : Ton point de vue est intéressant et j'apprécie que tu me l'ai donné. ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Clairette : Ton argument est valable et je le respecte. Merci d'avoir laissé un message, c'est vraiment sympa !!! ^^

****

Raya-Chan : C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps... En passant, bonne chance pour tes sites ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Kira : *incline la tête bien bas* Merci pour les gentils compliments, c'est vraiment apprécié. Voici la suite que j'espère tu aimeras ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Mag : Merci pour le mail ^^ et le compliments...

****

Sakionnelle : A toi aussi merci pour le mail et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre... ^^

****

Nahi-chan : Tu es vraiment ma fan N°1 préférée ^^ **MERCI** pour tout ces reviews et j'espère que tu as lu la mienne pour ton dernier fic ?

****

Lyla-chan : Où es-tu ??? Comment je suis sensé continuer le fic si la personne à qui c'est dédicacé ne le lit plus ??? Snif, fais un signe au moins ??? Dis si tu aimes ou pas ?

**__**

J'AI FAIT MON CHOIX CONCERNANT LE COUPLE MAIS JE PREFERE VOUS LAISSER LE DECOUVRIR DE VOUS-MEMES. ^^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	21. Vingt

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

Tout d'abord, merci pour tout vos reviews et mails d'encouragement. Je les ai **adoré** !!! Ensuite, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui mais je l'ai écrit en hâte avant de reprendre les cours et je voulais vous le poster quand même. Donc, s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude ou des oublis etc... veuillez m'en excuser d'avance. Sachez aussi que ce chapitre sera court et que je ne le fais pas exprès. Ensuite mauvaise nouvelle(je sens que je vais me faire tuer) étant donné que j'ai repris les cours, je ne sais pas quand aura lieu ma prochaine update *ferme les yeux et prie* ça peut être dans 2 jours ou 2 semaines, veuillez me pardonner... Toutefois, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre soutien durant ces 21 derniers chapitres. **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vingt

__

??? : Sakura... Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Li et toi n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble... Je vais devoir te tuer, belle fleur de cerisier...

Un rire quelque peu effrayant se fit entendre à travers la nuit. La personne se jura que Sakura Kinomoto serait morte à la fin de la semaine.

****

Mercredi

Sakura s'était réveillée tôt et de bonne humeur pour une fois. Elle descendit à la salle à manger pour voir Tomoyo et sa Tante déjà attablées.

Sak : C'est vraiment injuste? même le jour où je me réveille tôt, vous êtes quand même les premières !!!

Les 2 autres femmes sourirent.

Tomo : Ce que tu nommes "tôt" dans ton vocabulaire est défini chez nous comme une heure normale...

Sak : Très drôle, Tomoyo-chan...

Sono : Mangeons les filles, avant que cela ne refroidisse... Hmm, la Daidoji industries a besoin de son PDG, je dois retourner à New York... Vous croyez que vous pourrez vous en sortir sans moi ?

Tomo : Bien sûr Mère. Nous avons fait des progrès considérables concernant la gestion de la Corporation... Tu peux partir tranquille et si on avait un problème, on te passe un coup de fil...

Sonomi regarda sa nièce pour bien s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Sak : Je vous assure ma Tante qu'on saura se débrouiller... Vous partez quand ?

Sono : Avant midi...

Sakura était dans son bureau depuis ce matin et il était presque 13h quand on frappa à sa porte. Xiaolang entra, sourire aux lèvres, dissimulant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Sak : Bonjour Xiaolang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Xiao : Bonjour Sakura... Dois-je vraiment avoir une raison pour rendre visite à la plus belle femme du Japon ?

Sakura leva les yeux aux ciel de suspicion.

Sak : Sérieusement Xiaolang Li !!!

Xiao : Ok, j'avoue... Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être faim ?

Sak : Je ne peux pas partir, j'ai encore du boulot... Désolée, Xiaolang...

Le jeune homme ne sembla perdre son sourire pour autant.

Xiao : Je m'en étais douté... et c'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ceci !!!

Il montra 2 bentos enveloppés dans une grande serviette. Xiaolang défit le noeud, ouvrit le paquet et on put y apercevoir des mets les plus succulents : boulettes de riz, beignets de crevette, sushis etc... Sakura ecarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Sak : Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a fait ça ???

Xiao : Et si je te dis que c'est moi et qu'en plus c'est mangeable, tu me crois ?!

Le leader du Clan Li s'empara des baguettes puis attrapa un beignet et le tendit vers Sakura. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et prit une bouchée.

Sak : C'est **délicieux** !!! Xiaolang, tu es un vrai cordon bleu !!!

Xiao : Ravi que tu aimes... N'empêche, Eriol est meilleur que moi en cuisine !!!

Sak : Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié...

Xiao : HEYYYYYYY !!!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Le repas fut animé et Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien être en la compagnie de Xiaolang quand il n'était pas l'insupportable arrogant leader du Clan Li. 

Xiao : J'étais venu aussi te dire au revoir, je rentre à Hong Kong ce soir... Les affaires m'attendent...

Sak : Aaah, je comprends... et ben, bon voyage, Xiaolang !!!

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme crut lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Xiao : Si tu veux, je peux rester-

Sak : -Non, ce n'est pas necessaire... Tu n'as rien a faire au Japon, ta famille et ton travail sont plus importants... Je... J'ai encore du boulot, je te prie de m'excuser...

Sakura fit semblant de lire ses paperasses et Xiaolang se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il s'approcha de Sakura et embrassa le haut de la tête de la jeune femme.

Xiao : Je reviendrais... parce que _wo ai ni Ying Fa_(_je t'aime Sakura_, en chinois)

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, puis se sourirent et enfin Xiaolang partit.

****

Manoir Amemyane

Sakura et Tomoyo sortirent du travail à 19h. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le salon quand le téléphone de Sakura sonna.

Sak : Allô ?

??? : Saki, c'est moi... Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ??? Dis oui...

Sak : Lionel, je ne sais pas... je suis un peu fatiguée...

Lio : Je te promets de te ramener tôt, allez Saki ???

Sak : Ok..

Lio : Génial, hmm je sors des cours, tu crois que tu pourrais me rejoindre au Plaza à 20h ?

Sak : Oui, à tout à l'heure...

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers sa cousine.

Tomo : Et moi qui pensais que tu m'accompagnerais à l'aéroport pour dire au revoir à Eriol et Li...

Sak : Désolée Tomoyo, tu leur souhaiteras un bon voyage pour moi...

Tomo : D'accord... Enfin, au cas où... leur jet devrait decoller à 20h30.

Les 2 cousines montèrent se préparer. Tomoyo se fit accompagner par Toya pour plus de sécurité et Sakura partit avec Yukito.

****

Aéroport de Tokyo

Tomoyo rejoignit Eriol et son cousin. Toya décida de s'éclipser un peu tout en surveillant de loin le groupe. Xiaolang parut déçu de ne pas voir Sakura avec sa cousine.

Tomo : Bonsoir Li.

Elle embrassa Eriol.

Xiao : Bonsoir Daidoji...

La jeune femme comprenant que Xiaolang s'attendait à voir Sakura, prit les devant et l'informa.

Tomo : Saki-chan avait un rendez-vous ce soir... Elle m'a dit de vous souhaiter bon voyage...

Xiao : Elle est avec Reed, n'est-ce pas ???

Tomo : Euh... en effet...

Xiaolang serra les poings et grinça des dents. A cet instant, il aurait voulu étrangler Lionel Reed.

Tomo : Il a appelé il y a quelques heures et elle n'a pas pu refuser... Ne lui en veut pas, Saki-chan est très confuse. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait faire de mal à aucun de vous 2.

Xiao : Je sais, ce n'est pas son genre... sauf que...

Tomo : Tu as peur qu'elle retombe dans les bras de Lionel ?

Xiao : Exact. J'ai une mauvaise impression...

Eriol : Donne lui du temps... Après tout c'est ta faute aussi. Si tu avais essayé de la séduire "normalement" depuis le début, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi réticente...

Xiao : Très drôle, Eriol !!! Ca me remonte vraiment le moral...

Eriol, Tomoyo et même Xiaolang à la fin éclatèrent de rire.

Xiao : N'empêche, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, comme vous allez vous marier, j'aurais toujours une bonne excuse pour rendre visite à Sakura. Nos 2 familles seront liées, il y aura les visites etc...

Eriol : Tu es vraiment dingue d'elle, Xiao !!!

Xiaolang sembla réfléchir sérieusement puis sourit.

Xiao : Oui, je crois...

Les 3 jeunes gens rigolèrent de nouveau.

Tomo : Li, je suis soulagée que tu éprouves des sentiments sincères envers Saki-chan. Elle mérite d'être heureuse...

Xiao : Merci mais appelle-moi Xiaolang, s'il te plait ?!

Tomo : D'accord, mais si tu m'appelles Tomoyo ?

Xiao : Marché conclu... Bon, il est l'heure je crois... 

Eriol : Oui.

Il se tourna vers sa future femme et l'embrassa.

Eriol : Je reviendrais vite, Tomoyo...

Tomo : Tu me manques déjà...

Xiaolang regarda ailleurs souhaitant qu'un jour que Sakura lui dise ces mots aussi. Soudain, Toya s'approcha d'eux, nerveux.

Toya : Tomoyo-san, il est arrivé quelque chose à Yukito...

Tomo : Oh mon dieu !!! Rien de grave ?

Toya : L'hôpital a trouvé mon numéro et m'a appelé. Il s'est fait agresser et est dans un sale état. Avant de s'endormir, il a déclaré que...

Xiao : Que quoi ???

Toya : Saki a été enlevé...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Cachée sous la table de l'ordi* Je sais, je sais... C'est trop court !!! Et en plus, je laisse en suspens l'histoire... Ce n'est pas fait exprès ! Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise. 

Alors Sakura a été enlevé, Yukito est à l'hôpital. *Rire étrange* Vous allez commencer à penser que je suis un peu sadique ou folle... Et je préfère ne pas répondre... Ahem, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

Valou : C'est bizarre que tu n'ais pas reçu de mail !!! Pourtant, ça me dit que ça bien été envoyé, je suis vraiment désolée. A moins que ton adresse ne soit pas la bonne ? Est-ce toujours "kitty20001@hotmail.com" ? Dis-moi, si tu ne reçois toujours pas mes mails ?! ^^

Nawafya : Merci d'avoir laisser un review, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je ne lâche pas comme tu vois... Pour le dénouement, je ne peux rien te dire ^^

Clairette : Merci pour le message et ce fut avec plaisir que je t'ai laissé un review ^^

Malicia : Merci pour le review et désolée encore que ce chapitre soit court !!! J'espère malgré tout qu'il t'a plu ?! ^^ Je suis ravie que mes autres fics t'aient aussi.

Jaina : Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu... Merci pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ^^

DevilAngel : Voici la suite que tu attendais... merci pour le review ^^

Marilyne : Ravie que tu aimes et heureusement d'ailleurs ^^ J'essaie de faire le plus vite possible...

Kira : Je sais, c'est trop court mais je n'ai pas le choix, sinon ce chapitre ne serait pas posté aujourd'hui... Merci d'avoir laisser un reviews... ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : Cela faisait longtemps. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, c'est sympa... ^^ **Sak+Xiao**

Céréal-killeuse : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Peut pas révéler le couple pour l'instant mais bientôt ^^ Un peu de patience...

Jessy : Merci de ton mail, j'apprécie vraiment... ^^ 

Nahi-chan : Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews... J'ai eu des nouvelles de Lyla-chan, son ordi est en réparation alors elle ne sera pas joignable pendant plus ou moins 1 mois. Pauvre d'elle...

Lyla-chan : Si tu avais la chance de lire ça autre part que sur ton ordi, tes reviews vont me manquer. FAIT VITE REPARER TON ORDI !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	22. Vingt et un

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Vingt et un

__

Toya : Tomoyo-san, il est arrivé quelque chose à Yukito...

Tomo : Oh mon dieu !!! Rien de grave ?

Toya : L'hôpital a trouvé mon numéro et m'a appelé. Il s'est fait agresser et est dans un sale état. Avant de s'endormir, il a déclaré que...

Xiao : Que quoi ???

Toya : Saki a été enlevé...

Xiaolang et Tomoyo pâlirent de suite.

Toya : Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital... pour voir Yukito...

Eriol : Allez-y !!! On reste avec Tomoyo...

Toya regarda la cousine de Sakura qui acquiesça doucement. Ensuite, il partit à toute vitesse. Xiaolang avait son portable en main et annulait tout ses rendez-vous. Il avertit aussi le Clan Li...

Xiao : Il faut retrouver Reed, j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !!!

Les 3 jeunes gens partirent. A cause des bouchons, Xiaolang, Eriol et Tomoyo arrivèrent chez les Reed, 2 heures après. Le majordome ouvrit.

Tomo : Bonsoir, je sais qu'il est tard mais je voulais savoir si Lionel est ici ?

Le majordome les fit entrer et alla chercher le jeune homme. Les 3 jeunes gens patientèrent au salon. Lionel entra et fut surpris de voir ses invités. Xiaolang n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de patience et encore moins quand il savait que Sakira était en danger, prit Lionel par le col et le plaqua contre la porte.

Xiao : OU EST SAKURA ???

Lio : Je... Sakura ?! Je ne sais pas...

Xiaolang frappa le corps de Lionel contre le mur fortement. Il était furieux et inquiet, la femme de sa femme était peut-être morte tandis qu'ils parlaient.

Xiao : Arrête tes conneries !!! Tu avais rendez-vous avec elle ce soir et maintenant elle a été enlevé !!!

Lio : Saki a été enlevé ???

Lionel semblait aussi pâle que Tomoyo et Xiaolang. Eriol vint délivrer Lionel de la poigne du leader du Clan Li.

Tomo : Est-ce que tu l'as vu ce soir ? Dis-moi que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ?

Lio : Tomoyo, je te jure que je ne savais pas que Saki avait été enlevé. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais rien qui lui fasse du mal ???

Tomo : Alors qui est-ce ???

Lio : Ce n'est pas moi... Saki n'est jamais venu à notre rendez-vous !!!

Xiaolang, Tomoyo et Eriol semblèrent le croire.

Eriol : On devrait aller voir Tsukishiro à l'hôpital, il peut peut-être nous en dire plus...

Tomo : Oui et j'appelle la police pour lancer un avis de recherche au sujet de Sakura...

Xiao(pensant) : _Sakura, je t'en prie porte-toi bien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive !!!_

Les 4 jeunes gens se rendirent à l'hôpital. Au bout d'une heure, ils retrouvèrent Toya dans les couloirs.

Tomo : Comment va Yukito-san ?

Toya : Il vient juste de se réveiller, le médecin est train de l'ausculter...

A cet instant, un docteur sortit de la chambre et s'approcha du groupe.

Doc : Mr Tsukishiro n'a rien de grave, quelques côtes fracturés et des contusions. Il sera rétabli dans le mois. Il est encore fatigué mais vous pouvez le voir...

Toya : Merci docteur...

Le médecin partit, les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la chambre du convalescent. Tomoyo et Toya s'approchèrent du lit tandis que les 3 autres jeune hommes restèrent en retrait.

Toyo : Salut !!!

Tomo : Bonsoir

Yuki : Salut Toya, Tomoyo...

Toya : Comment vas-tu ?

Yuki : Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait battre...

Mais son sourire disparut en laissant place à un froncement de sourcils.

Yuki : Je n'ai pas pu protéger Saki...

Tomo : Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais...

Elle dit en posant sa main sur celle de Yukito comme pour le réconforter. Yukito sourit faiblement.

Toya : Tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé...

Yukito soupira profondément et commença son récit.

****

Flashback

Sakura et Yukito n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de mètres depuis le manoir quand une fourgonnette bloqua leur passage. Yukito sortit de la voiture et se fit assaillir par 4 hommes. 

Sak : YUKIIIII !!!

Yuki : Cours Saki !!!

Sakura voyant cela sortit à son tour mais elle fut attraper par derrière. Un autre homme lui posa un mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme sur le nez. La seconde ensuite tout devant noir. Yukito se défendit bien, pendant un moment mais il était seul contre 4. Après des coups de poings de toute part, on le laissa pour mort sur le bord de la route. Sakura et lui n'avait jamais atteint le restaurant.

****

Fin du flashback

Toya : Donc, tu n'as pas pu voir leurs têtes ?

Yuki : Ils étaient cagoulés !!! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont endormis Sakura et qu'ils l'ont emmené...

Tout le monde soupira d'anxiété.

Tomo : Oh mon dieu !!! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ?!

Tomo : La nuit de l'explosion au casino, la personne qui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle rouge était Shinimori Chang...

Xiao : Quoi ???

Eriol : On ferait mieux de sortir et laisser Tsukishiro se reposer...

Tomoyo rassura Yukito et Toya. Elle leur promit qu'ils retrouveront Sakura même si au fond d'elle, elle voulut vraiment s'en persuader. Toya resta au chevet de son meilleur ami. Xiaolang, Eriol, Tomoyo et Lionel se rendirent à la cafétéria.

Tomo : Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou pas mais j'ai entendu Sakura dire que c'est Chang qui nous a envoyé le petit mot pour que nous nous rendions dans la salle rouge...

Xiao : C'est plausible... Il est amoureux de Sakura...

Lio : Mais pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal, alors ?

Eriol : Il ne veut pas que Xiaolang se marie avec Sakura, alors il tente tout pour les séparer..

Lio : Quitte à la tuer ?

Tomo : On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des malades !!!

Xiao : Il faut que je retrouve ce bâtard !!! Je vais à Hong Kong !!!

Tomo : Moi aussi !!!

Lionel se leva également. Xiaolang et lui se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. 

Xiao(à Lionel) : J'imagine que toi aussi ???

Lio : Tu imagines bien...

Tous les 2 décidèrent de mettre leur différence de côté, enfin pour le moment. les 4 jeunes gens prirent l'avion pour la Chine.

Quelque part...

Une jeune femme châtain était ligotée à une chaise. Elle semblait si faible et exténuée. Un bandeau noir lui couvrait les yeux et un autre l'empêchait de crier.

???(pensant) : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? S'il vous plait venez m'aider !!! Quelqu'un..._

****

Hong Kong

Trois heures plus tard, le leader du Clan Li, son cousin, Tomoyo et Lionel débarquèrent sur le territoire chinois. Ils se rendaient chez Shinimori. Dans la voiture, Eriol observa longuement son cousin.

Eriol : Tu sais que si c'est lui qui a enlevé Sakura... il peut être dangereux ?!

Xiao : Je le sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai ça !!!

Le leader ouvrit la boite à gant et on put y apercevoir un pistolet.

Eriol : Bien, je me sens plus à l'aise maintenant...

Xiao : Tu as prévenu Meiling ?

Eriol : Comme d'habitude, elle s'occupe du Clan et de ses paperasses à notre place... En plus, avec ta mère de retour, c'est plus facile.

Xiao : Oui, Mère a toujours été un bon leader...

Le petit groupe arriva devant l'immeuble de Shinimori. Xiaolang était très impatient ainsi qu'inquiet pour Sakura. Tomoyo alla frapper à la porte du surveillant principal toute seule tandis que les hommes s'étaient cachés. Shinimori ouvrit la porte.

Shin : Hmm... Mlle Daidoji, c'est cela ?

Tomo : Oui, puis-je entrer ?

Shin : Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il dit en ouvrant grand la porte. C'est à ce moment que Xiaolang accourut, Shinimori voyant cela tenta de fermer la porte rapidement mais le leader du Clan Li ayant anticipé cela mit son pied dans le coin de la porte. Eriol et Lionel poussèrent. Shinimori essaya de s'échapper mais Xiaolang le prit parle col et le plaqua fortement contre le mur.

Xiao : Où est Sakura ???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà, le chapitre 21 est fini et j'espère que vous avez aimé ?! J'avais promis à ma première fan préférée, Nahi-chan que je mettrais un chapitre aujourd'hui, alors c'est chose faite... De plus ma 2ème fan préférée, à qui ce fic est dédiée, est de retour donc j'ai boosté mes méninges et ça donne ça !!! Tout compte fait vous n'avez pas attendu 2 semaines ? -_-, bon je sais ce n'est pas 2 jours non plus...

Dernière chose, qui ne reçoit pas de mail pour les updates, mais qui en ont demandé ? Je suis désolée pour ça mais je verrais ce que je peux faire...

Nahi-chan& Lyla-chan : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours ??? ^^ Merci pour vos reviews...

Jessy : Merci pour tes mails ainsi que tes encouragements... ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Clairette : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? Mais tu sais, si je pouvais je ferais un chapitre par jour... Merci pour ton review... ^^

Silver Angel8 : Je te remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser un review. Et je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts ^^

Jaina : Moi sadique, non !!!! Merci pour ton review, c'est gentil ^^

Céréal-killleuse : Je suis contente que mon fic te plaise... et j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail ? ^^

Valou : Je pense que ton serveur mail refuse mes e-mails parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas -_- En tout cas, merci de toujours me lire et me laisser des messages. ^^

DevilAngel : Ravie si mon chapitre t'a plu... Non, ce n'était pas obligé que je fasse souffrir ton Yuki mais s'il n'avait pas été mis K.O. Il n'aurait pas laissé les kidnappeurs faire leur boulot !!! Il est trop fort !!! lol ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : *sifflote, comme si de rien était et fait l'innocente* Je ne sais pas non plus... Je crois qu'il faudra encore patienter... Merci pour le review. ^^

Aya : Je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir déjà lu mais je suis contente si mon fic te plait !!! Merci pour le review ^^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	23. Vingt deux

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vingt deux

__

Il dit en ouvrant grand la porte. C'est à ce moment que Xiaolang accourut, Shinimori voyant cela tenta de fermer la porte rapidement mais le leader du Clan Li ayant anticipé cela mit son pied dans le coin de la porte. Eriol et Lionel poussèrent. Shinimori essaya de s'échapper mais Xiaolang le prit parle col et le plaqua fortement contre le mur.

Xiao : Où est Sakura ???

Shin : Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !!!

Xiao(énervé) : Au contraire Chang, je suis sûr que tu en as une idée...

Tomo : Où est Sakura ? C'est vous qui avez envoyé la note le soir de l'explosion !!! 

Les yeux de Shinimori s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle s'en souviendrait.

Shin : Je ne sais vraiment rien !!!

Xiao(très énervé) : Arrête tes foutaises !!! Je veux savoir où est Sakura !!!

Eriol sépara son cousin de Shinimori pour que ce dernier puisse parler librement.

Shin : Je ne mens pas... J'ai bien envoyé la note mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une bombe. Croyez-moi, je n'aurais jamais voulu faire du mal à Sakura. Je voulais seulement que Sakura m'aime, je ne voulais pas qu'elle épouse Li...

Il y eut un grand silence.

Eriol : Tu étais même prêt à la tuer ???

Shin : Bien sûr que non, tout ce que je voulais c'était les séparer !!!

Tomo : Admettons que vous dites la vérité... alors qui est derrière tout ces incidents et tentative de meurtre ?

Shin : Ming...

Xiaolang, Eriol, Tomoyo se regardèrent avec des gros yeux. Lionel était vraiment perdu.

Xiao : J'aurais du m'en douter !!!

Eriol : Chang, appelle Ming et demande-lui de venir ici. Ne l'informe pas de notre présence. Je te jure que si tu dis un mot qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons, je n'hésiterais pas à t'accuser d'avoir mis la bombe dans notre Casino. Avec ça, tu iras droit en prison...

Shinimori avala péniblement sa salive et s'empara de son téléphone. Eriol l'observait attentivement. Pendant ce temps, Tomoyo expliquait qui était Ming à Lionel, Xiaolang ajouta le reste.

Lio : En fait c'est à cause de toi que Sakura est en danger permanent ?

Xiao : De moi ??? Comment oses-tu...

Lio : Si elle ne t'avait pas rencontré, elle n'aurait jamais attisé la jalousie de cette Ming... et rien de cela ne serait arrivé...

Xiao : Espèce de...

Tomo : Ca suffit !!! Il n'est vraiment pas l'heure de se disputer... Sakura est plus importante !!!

Les 2 jeunes hommes se calmèrent immédiatement.

Tomo : Lionel, dis-moi où tu étais ce soir ???

Lio : Tomoyo... tu ne pense quand même pas que j'ai quelque chose à avoir avec ça ???

Tomo : Avec tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir, je deviens suspicieuse... 

Lio : Si je pouvais te parler en privé...

Tomoyo regarda Xiaolang qui lui donna son accord. Le leader rejoignit Eriol et Shinimori.

Tomo : Tu peux parler maintenant, Lionel...

Le jeune homme soupira et raconta sa soirée.

****

Flashback

Lionel était arrivé depuis 10 minutes au restaurant et toujours aucune Sakura à l'horizon. Elle était en retard mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Il tenta de la joindre mais son portable était éteint. Patientant encore 20 bonnes minutes, il décida de partir. Mais avant d'arriver à la porte, il entra en collision avec une jeune femme brune au yeux noisettes.

Lio : Excusez-moi... je ne regardais pas où j'allais... hmm... On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

??? : Vous êtes Lionel Reed, le fameux chanteur de l'anniversaire... Je m'appelle Meiling Li.

Lio : Li ??? Vous ne serez pas la soeur de Xiaolang Li ?

Mei(souriant) : En fait, je suis sa cousine... Vous dîner seul ?

Lionel réfléchit vite, Sakura ne semblait pas venir et son portable sonnait dans le vide. Il choisi quand même de rester dîner avec Meiling.

Lio : Il semblerait que oui... Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

Mei : Avec plaisir...

Ils passèrent la première partie de soirée ensemble. Ensuite, il rentra chez lui et c'est à ce moment que Tomoyo, Eriol et Xiaolang débarquèrent chez les Reed.

****

Fin du flashback

Tomo(surprise) : Tu dînais avec Meiling ???

Lio : Elle peut te le confirmer, je te jure !!!

Tomo : Je te crois, Lionel et je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Xiaolang le sache...

Lio : Le connaissant, il va me faire son sourire victorieux et s'empresser d'aller le raconter à Sakura !!! Bref, je ne connais pas cette Ming, donc je vais retourner au Japon au cas où la police aurait des pistes... De ton côté, appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau, OK ?

Tomo : Ok, il en va de même pour toi...

Lionel acquiesça et partit. Tomoyo rejoignit Xiaolang, Eriol et Shinimori.

Eriol : Où est-il allé ???

Tomo : Lionel retourne au Japon au cas où la police aurait une piste...

Xiao : Alors, il a un alibi pour ce soir ?

Tomo : Oui, et je peux te certifier que ça tient la route...

Ils n'en discutèrent pas plus car quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Les Li et Tomoyo se cachèrent dans le salon tandis que Shinimori alla ouvrit la porte.

??? : Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler aussi tard ?

Shin : Entre, je t'en prie Ming !!!

Il la fit entrer au salon et la jeune femme commença à se sentir mal à l'aise quand elle aperçut Xiaolang en face d'elle, Eriol qui bloquait la porte et Tomoyo qui la fusillait du regard. Nerveusement, Asuka fit un sourire.

Asuka : Li ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ???

Xiao : Arrête ce petit jeu, Chang nous a tout avoué... Où est Sakura ??? 

Asuka : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !!!

Tomo : On sait que c'est vous l'appartement dévasté, le sniper, la bombe au casino, les coups de fils !!!

N'y tenant plus, Asuka s'effondra en sanglot. Ses nerfs avaient lâché.

Asuka : Je voulais seulement lui faire peur... Li n'avait de yeux que pour elle !!! L'appartement, j'avoue que c'est moi, mais le sniper et la bombe, ce n'était pas mon idée... Et les coups de fil, ce n'est pas moi non plus...

Eriol : A vous croire, Chang et toi, vous n'êtes pas les fautifs !!! Alors qui est-ce qui tire les ficelles de cette machination contre Sakura ? De toutes les façons, la police est en route, vous allez devoir vous expliquer au poste...

Shinimori baissa la tête désemparé et Asuka pleura encore plus.

Asuka : Il faut me croire quand je vous dis que je ne voulais que faire peur à Kinomoto !!! La personne qui en veut à Sakura, vous la connaissez...

****

Quelque part...

La jeune femme châtain était attachée à cette chaise depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Elle avait les yeux bandés et la bouche bâillonnée. L'inquiétude, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Soudain, elle entendit une porte en fer claquer et des pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

???(pensant) : _Papa, Maman, je vais vous rejoindre bientôt..._

??? : Alors Kinomoto, on fait moins la fière ?!

Sakura semblait connaître cette voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La voix semblait si lointaine et pourtant si familière.

??? : Quoi, on a perdu sa langue ??? Oh excuse-moi...

La personne se rendit compte du bâillon et l'enleva rudement.

Sak(s'écriant) : Qui est-vous et que me voulez-vous ???

??? : Je veux ta mort !!!

Sak : Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ???

??? : Xiaolang n'a jamais aimé aucune femme et du jour au lendemain, il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche... Je n'ai jamais été jalouse des autres femmes qu'il a fréquenté parce qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec, mais **toi** !!! Il voulait que tu deviennes sa femme et c'est là que j'ai su que Xiaolang t'aimait profondément...

Sak : Ce n'est pas ma faute...

A ce moment, la personne enleva le bandeau des yeux de Sakura sauvagement. La jeune PDG ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour apercevoir avec surprise, terreur et angoisse la personne devant elle.

Sak : Meiling... ?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà, vous savez désormais qui est le grand méchant de l'histoire !!! C'est Meiling... je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous l'avez deviné mais j'ai décidé que c'était elle le bourreau de Sakura. Attention, j'adore le perso de Meiling et ce n'est que pour l'effet de surprise que j'en ai fait une méchante dans ce fic... Ohayo à tout mes lecteurs et en particulier à

Céréal-killeuse : Salut Poulette ^^ J'ai remarqué que tu avais récupéré msn et c'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé un mail à cette adresse. Et oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts mais si vous les voulez plus longs, il faudra attendre des mois avant que je poste un chapitre lol. Arigato pour le review ^^

Clairette : Je me doute bien que tu sais ce que c'est d'écrire des fics, puisque tu es l'auteur de plusieurs ^^ Arigato pour les encouragements et le message...

Kinky1 : A te revoilà !!! J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne me lirais plus... Pas trop de cheveux blancs ? Ton coeur va bien ? Tes reviews m'ont manqué. Arigato pour le gentil mot ^^

Valou : Tu ne reçois toujours pas mes mails, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour ce chapitre. Désolée qu'il soit court. Arigato de me laisser ton avis ^^

Jaina : Vous savez qui est le coupable et ce n'est pas Shinimori !!! Pour l'instant Sakura est en un seul morceau... je ne te promet rien pour la suite lol. Arigato pour le review ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : Et bien j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ??? Arigato pour le message ^^

Nahi-chan : Toujours les mots pour faire rougir, ne ? Je me demande quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de m'appeler Inu_kami-sama ? Enfin, voilà j'espère que tu es surprise de savoir que c'est Meiling le grand méchant ? Comme tu te doutes, tes reviews me font enormément plaisir. Arigato Nahi-chan ^^

Lyla-chan : Ton mail m'a fait beaucoup rire... Merci pour les images, elles sont superbes !!! Alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Et du fait que ce soit Meiling, la coupable ? Arigato pour tout... ^^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	24. Vingt trois

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Vingt trois

__

A ce moment, la personne enleva le bandeau des yeux de Sakura sauvagement. La jeune PDG ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour apercevoir avec surprise, terreur et angoisse la personne devant elle.

Sak : Meiling... ?!

Mei : Mon nom est Ling !!!

****

Hong Kong

Xiao : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, qu'on connaît la personne ???

Asuka : C'est Meiling...

Tous : Quoi ???

Asuka : Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est Meiling qui m'a entraîné dans cette affaire. Elle ne voulait pas que Li épouse Kinomoto. Elle m'a assuré que si je faisais ce qu'elle disait, Li s'intéresserait de nouveau à moi... J'ai demandé à Chang d'écrire la note le soir de l'explosion en lui assurant que Kinomoto lui tomberait dans les bras. On ne savait pas qu'il y aurait une bombe...

Xiaolang s'assit brutalement dans le canapé, l'air songeur et inquiet.

Xiao : Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ma propre cousine !!!

Eriol : Il n'est pas sûr à 100% qu'elle soit coupable mais pour plus de sûreté, on devrait retrouver la famille et on devrait aussi essayer de joindre Mei...

Le leader du Clan Li hocha la tête. La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard et embarqua Shinimori et Asuka. Xiaolang, Eriol et Tomoyo partirent pour le manoir Li.

****

Quelque part...

Mei : Meiling n'est qu'une faible !!!

Sak(pensant) : _Pourquoi s'appelle t-elle par la troisième personne ???_

Mei(criant) : Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ???

Sakura sursauta par la soudaine colère.

Sak : Pourquoi ??? Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien, Meiling ?

Meiling gifla Sakura avec force. La joue de la prisonnière rougit à cause du coup.

Mei : Je m'appelle LING !!! Meiling c'est l'autre, la gentille, la faible...

Sak(pensant) : _Mon dieu !!! je ne comprend plus rien !!! Je ne suis pas folle, c'est bien Meiling, alors pourquoi elle tient à ce que je l'appelle Ling ? Et plus important, pourquoi elle différencie Meiling et Ling ? _

Sak : Ok, excuse-moi... Ling. Depuis que je connais Xiaolang, je n'arrête pas de le repousser, alors pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant ???

Mei : Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est parce qu'il t'aime profondément que j'ai été jalouse de toi !!!

Sak : Mais ce n'est pas ma faute... On ne choisit pas la personne avec laquelle on tombe amoureux !!! Je n'ai pas demandé à Xiaolang de m'aimer, comme je n'ai pas demandé à Xiaolang de ne pas t'aimer...

Sakura lut une once de doute dans les yeux de Meiling ou Ling ou peu importe la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

Mei : Meiling et Xiaolang étaient fiancés depuis qu'ils étaient petits...

Sak : Mais vous êtes cousins...

Le regard de Meiling redevint dur et Sakura se tut rapidement.

Mei : Meiling avait fait promettre à Xiaolang qu'elle deviendrait sa femme quand ils seront plus grands. Il a accepté à la condition que si un jour il aimait plus une autre femme que Meiling, il romprait leur fiançailles... Quand il est devenu un jeune homme, il n'a pas arrêté de jouer avec les femmes, Meiling l'a laissé faire même si cela lui faisait mal. Il lui fallut forger une carapace et me voici... Mais le jour où elle a eu vraiment besoin de moi, ce fut le jour où Xiaolang a définitivement rompu avec elle...

Sak : Je suis désolée...

Mei : Le jour où il t'a rencontré !!! Il voulait déjà que tu deviennes sa femme... La détermination se lisait dans ses yeux !!! Il n'a jamais aimé une femme plus que toi. En fait, il n'a jamais aimé avant toi !!!

Sakura resta sans voix. Xiaolang ne jouait donc pas avec elle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était vraiment parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été séduite quand il l'avait emmené à Venise puis quand il avait préparé le bento la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Meiling voyant que Sakura baissait la tête, releva son menton pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Mei : Quand tu disparaîtras, Meiling sera soulagée...

Les larmes de Sakura coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Sak(sanglotant) : Je suis sûre que... Meiling ne veut pas ma mort... Je sais qu'elle est bonne !!!

Meiling se crispa, confuse encore une fois. Elle asséna une autre gifle à Sakura et cette fois-ci le coin de la lèvre de la jeune femme japonaise saigna. Meiling partit.

****

Manoir des LI

Xiaolang, Eriol et Tomoyo arrivèrent sur les lieux rapidement. La famille Li au complet sauf Meiling était réunie. Yelan vint prendre son fils dans les bras.

Yelan : Nous n'arrivons pas à joindre Meiling...

Xiaolang regarda de suite son cousin et Tomoyo.

Xiao : Mère, il vaut mieux que tu t'assois...

La femme s'exécuta confuse.

Xiao : Nous pensons que Sakura a été enlevé par Meiling...

Yelan : Mais c'est absurde !!!

Xiao : Laisse-moi finir Mère, s'il te plait...

Il raconta donc ce qu'il avait appris par Asuka, un instant plus tôt. Le Clan Li était horrifiée. Un silence pesant s'installa mais Tomoyo se rappela de Lionel.

Tomo : Oh mon dieu, je crois que je sais qui pourra joindre Meiling !!!

Eriol : Qui est-ce ???

Tomo : Lionel !!!

Xiao : Pourquoi Reed ???

Tomo : Il a dîné avec Meiling au moment où Saki a été enlevé... A ce que j'ai compris ils se sont croisé dans le restaurant où Saki et Lionel devaient se rencontrer. Voyant que Sakura ne venait pas, Lionel a dîné avec Meiling, ce fut une agréable soirée, je crois...

Xiao : Et il se prétend amoureux de Sakura...

Tomo : Il savait que tu allais dire un truc comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré me le dire...

Eriol : Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de cogiter sur les sentiments de Reed. Joignons-le et demandons-lui d'appeler Meiling, comme ça sera son numéro, elle répondra sûrement.

La cousine de Sakura appela Lionel en espérant qu'il serait joignable. Heureusement, le jeune homme sortait de l'avion et avait réactivé son portable.

Lio : Allô ? Tomoyo, c'est toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Saki ???

Tomo : Lionel, écoute-moi bien. As-tu le numéro de Meiling ?

Lio : Euh... oui, pourquoi ???

Tomo : Appelle-là et donne lui rendez-vous. Ne dit rien d'autre à part le fait que tu avais envie de la revoir !!!

Lio : Mais...

Tomo : Fais-le s'il te plait et sois naturel. Ensuite, tu me rappelles et je t'expliquerais tout...

Lio : Ok...

Tomo : Ne dis rien d'autre !!!

Ils raccrochèrent. Sakura avait été enlevé depuis des heures maintenant. L'aube se leva sur un nouveau jour tandis que Lionel tenta de joindre Meiling.

Lio : Allô, c'est Lionel Reed...

Mei : Bonjour, Lionel... Comment allez-vous ???

Lio : Bien merci, je voulais vous dire que j'avais passé une agréable soirée...

Mei : C'était aussi le cas pour moi...

Lio : Alors, je me demandais... si vous seriez libre à déjeuner ou à dîner aujourd'hui ???

Mei : Moi ???

Lio : Oui, vous Meiling...

Mei : Euh... je serais libre ce soir, si ça vous va ???

Lio : Parfait. Au Plaza à 20h alors ?!

Mei : J'ai hâte d'y être...

Lio : Moi aussi...

Ils raccrochèrent. Lionel rappela Tomoyo.

Lio : Bonjour Tomoyo. Ca y est, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir au Plaza avec Meiling. Maintenant, explique-moi !!!

Tomo : Au Plaza ??? Au Japon ???

Lio : Bien sûr !!! Alors, j'attends les explications ???

Tomo : Ne sors pas de chez toi. On arrive dans 3 heures !!!

Lio : Tomo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finira sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

****

Résidence des Reed

Tomoyo, Eriol et Xiaolang débarquèrent comme prévu 3h plus tard, accompagnés de la police.

Lio : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? Vous avez retrouvé Saki ???

Tomo : Non, mais on sait qui l'a enlevé...

La cousine de Sakura raconta donc ce qu'elle savait à propos de Meiling et comment la police et Lionel allait piéger Meiling.

****

Quelque part...

Cela faisait près d'un jour que Sakura n'avait pas bu ni mangé, elle se sentit faible. Alors qu'elle attendait sa fin tragique, elle entendit la porte métallique grincer. Meiling ou Ling s'avança vers elle, sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Mei : Devine avec qui Meiling dîne ce soir ???

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Mei : Elle a rendez-vous avec Lionel Reed...

Sak : Lionel... ?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, vous devez être très confus ou très éclairé alors ?! ^^ Toutefois, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Meiling subit une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité. Ling est le côté dur, mauvais et endurci de Meiling. Ling prend souvent le dessus quand Meiling est trop "gentille" ou quand Meiling souffre. En l'occurrence ici, Meiling a souffert quand Xiaolang a rompu leurs fiançailles, ce qui a poussé Ling a émergé. Meiling n'est pas méchante dans le fond, juste un peu malade. Meiling laisse l'homme qu'elle aime aller vers une autre tandis que Ling ne supporte pas ça. Enfin, Meiling n'a pas de souvenir d'être Ling, donc elle n'a pas de souvenir d'avoir fait du mal à Sakura.

Céréal-killeuse : Salut !!! Je suis flattée que tu sois accro à mon fic, c'est vraiment gentil... Je pense que peu de monde suspectait Meiling. En tout cas, arigato pour le review ^^

Kinky1 : Ravie que tu ailles bien et que tes cheveux et ton coeur sont en bonne état. Arigato pour le compliment et comme tu vois j'ai fais le plus vite possible ^^ Ja

Raya-Chan : Coucou, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose ^^ et je continue...

Clairette : J'en ai bien besoin de ton soutien... Et comme tu le dis le dénouement approche... Arigato pour le review !!! ^^

Valou : C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois la seule à ne pas recevoir mon mail -_- Contente de savoir que tu vas quand même suivre mon fic et arigato pour le message. ^^

Jaina : Oui, c'est Meiling. Ravie que ça te surprenne... Hummm, pour les couples, je ne sais pas... Arigato pour le review ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : Ravie si tu aimes et merci du message ^^

Thu-Tram89 : Arigato pour les compliments ainsi que pour le mail. Je suis flattée ^^

Marilyne : Contente que tu aimes et je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être impatiente. Arigato pour le review. ^^

Lyla-chan : J'ai eu ton review mais je n'ai pas reçu ton mail... Encore un problème d'ordi ??? Ou sinon, ta voix n'est toujours pas revenue ???

Nahi-chan : C'est bien si tu te doutais que ce serait Meiling !!! Quand on parait trop innocent, c'est qu'on cache quelque chose... Ton long review n'a pas été coupé et comme tu le sais je me suis bien marrée... Merci ^^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	25. Vingt quatre

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Vingt quatre

__

Mei : Devine avec qui Meiling dîne ce soir ???

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Mei : Elle a rendez-vous avec Lionel Reed...

Sak : Lionel... ?!

Sakura releva sa tête de surprise. Ses yeux pouvaient trahir son étonnement et Meiling le vit bien.

Mei : Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire voler son petit-ami ???

Sak : Lionel n'est pas mon petit-ami !!! C'est une personne qui m'est très chère. Je t'en supplie, fait ce que tu veux de moi mais ne lui fait pas de mal !!!

Meiling gifla Sakura avec force, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

Mei : Meiling est trop gentille, elle ne lui fera rien... Mais après son dîner avec Lionel !!! **Je** te tuerais, Kinomoto !!!

Sur ce, Meiling donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de sa victime et s'en alla. Sakura s'évanouit dans la douleur.

****

Restaurant "Au Plaza"

Lionel était arrivé sur place il y a 5 minutes. Il se repassait en mémoire, ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo et la police au sujet du piège. Il avait encore des difficultés à croire que Meiling y était mêlée de loin ou de près à cette affaire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Meiling arriva à sa hauteur.

Mei : Bonsoir...

Lionel releva la tête, sursautant presque. Il se leva tel un gentleman puis reprit place après que la jeune femme se soit assise.

Lio : Bonsoir Meiling...

Mei : Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Lio : Euh non, en fait je viens d'arriver...

Ils se sourirent. Lionel doutait vraiment de l'implication de Meiling dans l'enlèvement de Sakura. La mise en route du piège allait commencer. Lionel fouilla dans ses poches avec frustration.

Mei : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Lio : Je suis gêné... je dois avertir mes parents que je ne dînerais pas avec eux mais j'ai du oublier mon portable dans la voiture...

Meiling sourit, fouilla dans son sac à main et tendit son portable.

Mei : Tenez, utilisez le mien...

Lionel en prit possession en soupirant de soulagement. Il se leva de table.

Lio : Je vous en remercie. Je vais passer le coup de fil dans le hall pour ne pas déranger les autres clients...

Lionel prit congé. Se retrouvant dans le hall, il appela un numéro que la police lui vait donné plus tôt.

Lio : Allô ?! C'est Lionel Reed...

??? : Très bien... Ca y est la carte SIM est enregistrée ainsi que le numéro. Maintenant échangez la puce avec celle qu'on vous a fourni et rappelez-nous !!!

Lionel s'exécuta et en allumant le portable, il actionna le dispositif de repérage.

Lio : Allô ?! C'est encore moi...

??? : Parfait, le mouchard est en place. A présent, n'importe où elle sera, nous le saurons...

Lionel respira un bon coup et entra dans la salle du dîner. Oubliant presque pourquoi il passait la soirée avec Meiling, il apprécia au contraire sa compagnie.

****

QG de la police

Pendant ce temps, Xiaolang, Tomoyo et Eriol patientait anxieusement dans le QG de la police. Le leader du Clan Li faisait les cents pas furieusement.

Xiao : On a toujours aucune nouvelle ???

Eriol : Arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donnes le tournis !!!

Tomo : Eriol a raison, il faut te calmer un peu... Ca n'arrangera pas les choses que tu sois sur les nerfs !!!

Xiao : Ca me tue de savoir Sakura, quelque part toute seule et peut-être blessée !!!

Il y eut un long silence. Aucun des jeunes gens ne parla et ce fut un des policiers qui brisa la tension.

Policier : Ca y est le signal se déplace !!!

****

Restaurant "Au Plaza"

Lionel et Meiling étaient tous les 2 en train d'attendre leurs voitures.

Lio : J'ai passé une excellente soirée !!!

Mei : J'ai passé une excellente soirée !!!

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part des 2 jeunes gens. Incontrôlé de lui, Lionel posa sa main sur la joue de Meiling et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tous deux furent surpris. La voiture de Meiling et elle s'empressa d'y prendre place.

Mei : Bonne nuit Lionel...

Lio : A toi aussi Meiling...

****

QG de la police

Policier : Elle s'est rendue à son hôtel...

L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Tout le monde priait pour que Meiling les mène(sans le savoir) à Sakura. Xiaolang était bien sûr dans tout ses états, priant, maudissant mais surtout espérant que Sakura aille bien. Après un long moment, Lionel arriva sur les lieux aussi.

Lio : Alors ? Toujours rien ???

Tomo : Non, elle est à son hôtel pour l'instant...

Xiao : Elle ne s'est doutée de rien pendant le dîner, n'est-ce pas ???

Lio : Non, tout s'est bien passé...

Eriol était en train de discuter avec celui qui était chargé de l'opération.

Eriol : Mais que se passera t-il si Meiling éteint son portable ? Ou le laisse à l'hôtel alors qu'elle sort ?

Chef : C'était un risque à prendre, Mr Li...

Xiaolang ayant entendu la conversation, s'énerva immédiatement.

Xiao : Comment ça, "un risque à prendre" ? J'exige que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour sauver Sakura !!! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Chef : Je vous assure que nous faisons de notre mieux. Si Meiling Li est le ravisseur, elle nous mènera tôt ou tard à Sakura Kinomoto.

Xiao : Je préfère tôt que tard !!!

Lio : Et si ce n'était pas Meiling ???

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Chef : Nous avons la confirmation que Mlle Li est bien la commanditaire de ces tentatives de meurtres. Les personnes qu'elle a employé pour être le sniper et pour fabriquer la bombe, ont avoué. Ils l'ont reconnu formellement.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Policier : Le mouchard se déplace encore... Il se dirige vers le sud de Tokyo !!! Je ne connais pas ce coin...

Xiaolang s'approcha de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il écarquilla les yeux puis partit à toute vitesse sans dire un mot à personne.

Lio : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ???

Tomo : Je ne sais pas...

Eriol s'approcha à son tour de l'écran pour avoir la même réaction que son cousin.

Eriol : Je sais où Sakura est retenue !!!

Tomo & Lio & Chef : Quoi ???

Eriol : C'est un terrain qui appartient au Clan Li, nous avons décidé d'y mettre une raffinerie dans un mois ou deux mais pour le moment c'est un entrepôt désaffecté...

Le Chef des opérations s'empara de sa radio.

Chef : Appel à toutes les unités disponibles. Rendez-vous à l'intersection de la zone A-15 et B-16 pour appréhender...

Eriol, Tomoyo et Lionel n'entendirent plus rien car ils avaient aussi déserté le QG.

****

Quelque part...

Sakura se réveilla avec une douleur au ventre. Tout tournait autour d'elle mais elle réussit à se détacher de la chaise. Bien sûr ses mains étaient toujours nouées derrière le dos mais au moins, elle n'était plus scotchée à la chaise. Si ses pieds pouvaient encore la porter, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Faiblement, elle se mit debout et vit plus loin un bout de glace qui traînait par terre et qui devait être auparavant une fenêtre de cet entrepôt. Sakura s'empara du bout de verre tranchant pour couper ses liens. Aussi vit qu'elle pu, elle sortit de ce lieu pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en dehors de la ville et qu'il n'y avait pas une âme à la ronde. En tournant dans le coin sombre, Sakura reçut un magistral coup de poing à la mâchoire, elle en tomba par terre.

??? : Tu comptais déjà me quitter ???

Sak : Ling... ?!

Meiling sortit un petit pistolet et le pointa vers Sakura.

Mei : Je crois qu'il est temps que tu dises "adieu" à cette terre...

Sakura s'empara d'une poignée de sable et terre et le l'envoya au visage de son agresseur. Meiling laissa tomber son arme pour s'essuyer le visage. Sakura se leva et s'élança sur Meiling. Toutes les deux tombèrent au sol. Sakura gifla Meiling plusieurs fois.

Sak : Meiling, reviens à toi, je t'en prie !!! Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal !!! Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise...

Pendant ce temps, Meiling s'empara de son arme, Sakura voyant cela voulut aussi la saisir. Elles se battirent quand une détonation se fit entendre. Au loin, les sirènes de la police retentissaient. Xiaolang était arrivé sur place et avait assisté avec horreur à la scène. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent à genoux. Meiling pleurait tandis que Sakura toucha son estomac. Xiaolang accourut rapidement pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras et il aperçut avec désarroi qu'elle avait prit la balle en plein ventre. Meiling avait reprit ses esprits au moment où elle s'aperçut que Sakura était blessée.

Mei : Oh mon dieu !!!

Xiao : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ??? POURQUOI ???

Sakura se sentait partir doucement mais comprit que Xiaolang était venu pour elle.

Sak : Xiao... lang... ?!

Le jeune homme la regarda immédiatement, elle vit ses larmes et son regard inquiet.

Sak(pensant) : _Il pleure pour moi... ?!_

Xiao : Reste avec moi, Sakura... Les secours vont arriver bientôt !!! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!! Je t'aime trop, ne me quittes pas, mon amour !!!

Ensuite, elle vit Tomoyo, Eriol et Lionel arriver à leur tour. Sakura vit Lionel prendre Meiling dans ses bras, elle regarda dans les yeux de Xiaolang ensuite et à ce moment elle comprit. Elle comprit les conseils de Yukito et Tomoyo.

Sak(pensant) : _Je ne reverrais peut-être plus Xiaolang et ça me fait mal... Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais laissé tomber !!!_

La jeune femme leva faiblement sa main pour caresser la joue du leader du Clan Li. Xiaolang sanglotait et lui demandait de tenir bon.

Sak(pensant) : _Je t'aime..._

Ensuite, elle ferma lentement ses yeux et tout devint noir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà, le chapitre est fini... Je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire mais j'ai des exams au début du mois de janvier, donc il fallait que je révise car je sais que pendant les vacances de Noël, je risque de ne rien foutre -_- Je sais que beaucoup d'entres vous l'attendiez depuis un moment et je suis désolée pour le retard... Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, en particulier à Nahi-chan... Je vais bien ^^

Ne vous en faites pas, le dernier chapitre sera en ligne bientôt mais je serais tentée de le finir ainsi mon fic...

ARIGATO à mes reviewers.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer : CCS appartient à Clamp par contre les 12 volumes du manga sont ma possession...

OYE ! OYE ! CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA DEUXIEME FAN PREFEREE, LYLA-CHAN !!! ^_^ BONNE LECTURE...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura Kinomoto

21 ans

_Xiaolang Li

23 ans

Leader du Clan Li

_Eriol Li

23 ans

Cousin de Xiaolang

_Meiling Li

21 ans

Cousine de Xiaolang

_Shinimori Chang

27 ans

Surveillant principal du Casino

Châtain aux yeux bleus( à vous de l'imaginer, mais il est mignon !)

_Toya Amyane

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Yukito Tsukishiro

25 ans

Second surveillant du Casino

_Tomoyo Daidoji

21 ans

Cousine de Sakura

_Lionel Reed

21 ans

Premier amour de Sakura

Châtain aux yeux verts(il ressemble à Xiaolang)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Épilogue

****

Deux ans plus tard

Une jeune femme châtain avec de magnifiques yeux verts et vêtue élégamment, alla à la rencontre d'une jeune homme châtain aux yeux verts également. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

??? : Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, Saki...

Sak : Moi aussi, Lionel...

Lio : Merci d'avoir écourter ton voyage d'affaire pour moi !!!

Sak : Londres pouvait attendre... La famille est plus importante...

Tous les deux regardèrent le bâtiment blanc en face d'eux et décidèrent d'y rentrer. Lionel se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil pour annoncer leur arrivée.

Lio : Bonjour, nous sommes ici pour la sortie de Meiling Reed...

Infirmière : Bonjour, avant de partir le docteur Shi Hiu aimerait vous parler...

L'infirmière les mena dans le bureau du médecin.

Infirmière : Dr Shi Hiu, Mr Reed et Mlle Kinomoto sont là pour la sortie de Mme Reed...

Doc : Bonjour Mlle Kinomoto, Mr Reed. Prenez place s'il vous plait...

Sak & Lio : Bonjour Docteur...

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent.

Lio : Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ???

Doc : Non pas du tout. Je voulais simplement vous dire que Mme Reed est complètement guérie. J'entend par là que sa deuxième personnalité "Ling" ne refait plus surface. Durant ces 2 ans, elle a apprit à faire face à ses problèmes et à ne pas diviser ses sentiments. Elle avait un manque d'amour énorme que vous avez comblé Mr Reed. Et je peux dire que grâce à votre amour, elle reprit confiance.

Lionel rougit comme une pivoine. Sakura sourit discrètement.

Doc : Quant à vous Mlle Kinomoto, votre pardon et amour ont renforcé cette guérison. Mme Reed vous en est très reconnaissante...

Sak : Je savais qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et puis la famille est là pour aimer et non pour juger...

Le médecin sourit.

Doc : Voilà les papiers de sortie Mr Reed. Vous pouvez partir avec votre femme maintenant...

Lionel saisit les feuilles et emmena Sakura dans la chambre de Meiling. Lionel frappa doucement et ouvrit la porte. Meiling était en train de regarder par la fenêtre distraitement mais quand elle vit Sakura et son mari entrer, son visage s'illumina. Meiling s'avança timidement vers Sakura puis la prit dans ses bras. 

Lio : Ok, je suis ton mari mais tu enlaces d'abord Sakura ?! Je me sens vraiment aimé...

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent et se détachèrent. Meiling embrassa son mari, Sakura les observait avec tendresse.

Mei : Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venue, Saki... Lionel ne m'en avait rien dit !!!

Sak : En fait j'étais à Londres quand j'ai appris que tu sortais aujourd'hui... J'ai annulé tout mes rendez-vous et je suis rentrée à Hong Kong. Lionel ne l'a su que très tôt ce matin. La famille ne le sait pas encore...

Mei : Je te remercie pour... tout !!!

Sakura prit à nouveau Meiling dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Sak : Hey, à quoi ça sert la famille, alors ???

****

Manoir des LI

Yelan, ses quatre filles et Tomoyo finirent de décorer le salon pour le retour de Meiling à la maison. Les maris des soeurs Li s'occupaient de leurs enfants qui étaient âgés de 2 ans à 6 mois. Xiaolang était dans son bureau en train de passer des coups de fils quand Eriol y entra. Le leader raccrocha à la vue de son cousin.

Eriol : Xiao, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ???

Xiao : Je passais mes derniers appels professionnels de la journée...

Eriol : Oh, j'ai cru un moment que tu appelais Saki...

Xiao : Ahem, j'ai essayé de l'appeler aussi... mais elle n'était pas joignable.

Eriol éclata de rire.

Eriol : Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?! La pauvre, je la plains... Si j'étais sa place, j'aurais disparu de la surface de la terre avec un beau blond... Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'elle a fait ?!

Xiao : Eriol, je te jure que si tu n'allais pas devenir père dans quelques mois !!! Je t'étranglerais !!!

Eriol rigola de plus belle. Tomoyo arriva pour voir son mari, les larmes aux yeux et rigolant et Xiaolang vert... de quoi ? Elle ne pourrait le dire.

Tomo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Xiao : Tomoyo, tu devrais emmener ton mari hors de ma vue avant que je ne prive ton enfant d'un père !!!

Tomo : Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit au sujet de Saki-chan ???

Eriol(souriant) : Comme savais-tu que... peut importe !!! J'ai juste dit que Saki s'était peut-être enfuie avec un beau blond !!!

Xiao : ELLE NE S'EST PAS ENFUIE AVEC BLOND !!!

Tomo : Bien sûr que non, elle ne s'est pas enfuie avec un blond...

Xiao : Merci Tomoyo...

Tomo : Parce qu'elle aime les hommes châtains. Alors, avec beau châtain, peut-être...

Xiaolang attrapa des feuilles puis en fit une boule et visa Eriol et Tomoyo. Le couple sortit du bureau en rigolant joyeusement.

Xiao : SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU !!! VOUS FAITES LA PAIRE TOUS LES DEUX !!!

Le leader du Clan Li se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et prit un cadre dans ses mains. La photo avait été prise deux ans plus tôt quand Sakura et lui avaient fait le voyage à Venise. Il caressa le cadre à l'endroit ou se situait Sakura et sourit.

****

Flashback

__

Sakura avait levé sa main pour caresser sa joue. Il lui semblait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'en avait pas la force.

Xiao : Tiens bon, les secours arrivent...

Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux et tout ce que Xiaolang comprenait était qu'il allait la perdre pour toujours. Une ambulance arriva avec le personnel soignant. Eriol sépara Xiaolang du corps inanimé de Sakura pour qu'elle puisse être emportée le plus rapidement possible. Les policiers arrêtèrent Meiling, Lionel avait tenu à l'accompagner au poste de police. Tomoyo, Eriol et Xiaolang suivirent l'ambulance. Arrivés à l'hôpital, on leur apprit que Sakura avait été touché à la rate. Elle faisait une hémorragie interne très importante et qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. L'opération avait duré 6 heures. Tomoyo apprit par Lionel que le sort de Meiling dépendait de la santé de Sakura. En effet, Meiling risquait la prison à perpétuité pour meurtre avec préméditation si Sakura décédait. Heureusement, pour tout le monde Sakura survécut à sa blessure. Elle ne porta pas plainte contre Meiling mais demanda à ce que celle-ci se fasse soigner pour son trouble du comportement. Lionel et Meiling s'était mariés peu de temps après ainsi que Tomoyo et Eriol. Il prit 2 bons mois pour que Sakura se rétablisse vraiment. Depuis, Xiaolang remercia le Ciel de ne pas avoir rappeler Sakura.

****

Fin flashback

Xiao(murmurant) : Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, Amour...

Il sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre sa famille au salon. En entrant dans la pièce, il aperçut toute la famille Li réunie et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, Xiaolang s'approcha lui aussi pour voir qui arrivait. Une Audi TT roadster grise entra dans la cour et une jeune femme superbe en sortit. Le leader du Clan Li sortit de la maison en courant. Avant même que la jeune femme ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans les bras possessifs de Xiaolang qui l'embrassait fougueusement.

??? : Ca ne fait que 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu !!!

Xiao : 3 horribles jours, Amour !!! C'est un enfer quand je ne te vois pas... J'ai décidé que j'irai en voyage d'affaire avec toi dans le futur !!!

Sak : Xiaolang Li, là c'est ta jalousie qui parle !!!

Xiao : Et j'ai de quoi !!! Je connais ces hommes d'affaires, tous en train de te déshabiller du regard !!! Tu es mienne, tu es ma fiancée et future Mme Li, je ne veux te partager avec personne !!!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le manoir laissant son futur mari seul dans son délire. Bien sûr, il la suivit. A l'intérieur, elle embrassa sa future belle-famille et s'attarda sur les bébés.

Tomo : Tu as vraiment annulé tout tes rendez-vous comme tu me l'a dit hier ?

Sak : Oui, je voulais être présente pour Meiling...

Xiao : Attendez une seconde... Tomoyo, tu savais que Sakura allait venir ?

Tomo : Hum, oui on peut dire ça comme ça !!!

Xiao : Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ???

Tomo : Hé hé, oh Eriol, j'ai soif tout d'un coup...

Son mari et elle s'éloignèrent. Sakura cachait son sourire.

Xiao : Ce n'est pas drôle, Amour...

Sak : Non, ça ne l'est pas... mais si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux, tu ne goberais leurs blagues aussi facilement...

Yelan : Ca y est, ils arrivent !!!

Tout le monde se tut puis quand Meiling et Lionel entrèrent au salon. Ils virent toute la famille Li au grand complet, beaux-fils et belles-filles compris.

Tous : BON RETOUR A LA MAISON, MEILING !!!

Meiling sanglota de suite. Les femmes vinrent la réconforter. La petite fête continua jusque tard dans la nuit. 

****

Un mois plus tard

Sakura était dans sa salle de bain quand Xiaolang vint l'enlacer par derrière. Il l'embrassa dans le creux du cou tendrement.

Xiao : Tu es magnifique...

Sak : Xiaolang Li, n'aurais-tu pas trop bu ???

Le jeune homme la retourna pour qu'elle lui fit face.

Xiao : Tu **es** magnifique et tu es à **moi**, Mme Li Sakura...

Il l'emporta sur le lit.

Xiao : Je t'aime, Amour...

Sak : Je t'aime aussi, mon cher mari...

Ils consommèrent ce soir-là leur nuit de noce. 

Xiaolang, droit à sa promesse ne quitta pas Sakura d'une semelle et ne la laissa jamais partir. Avec le temps, Sakura lui apprit la confiance mais il n'en devint pas moins jaloux. Ils eurent 2 enfants, un garçon et une fille.

Eriol et Tomoyo, quant à eux eurent un seul enfant, une fille. Eriol continuait d'être le bras droit de son cousin et Tomoyo dirigeait l'Amemya Corp. avec Sakura.

Lionel et Meiling eurent 5 enfants, 4 filles et 1 fils. Elle avait enfin trouvé son équilibre, tout ce que Meiling avait besoin, c'était d'être aimée.

La famille Li s'agrandirent au fil du temps et vécut heureux mais ça, je n'avais pas besoin de vous le dire car j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez déjà...

****

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maintenant, c'est vraiment la fin. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient voté pour le couple Sakura/Lionel mais je pense que Xiaolang mérite d'être avec Sakura. Il a été persévérant et comme certains me l'ont dit, c'est le vrai "Syaoran Li" de Clamp. Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de m'avoir lu et suivi tout au long de cette fic. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant de chapitre ni même recevoir autant de reviews et mails. Alors **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**... Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'écrirais sûrement pas de fic pendant un bon moment. Les cours et les révisions me pompent tout mon temps libre, parfois je ne peux même pas lire le fic des autres auteurs... Toutefois, si pendant les vacances de Noël, j'avais des idées, je me ferais une joie de les mettre sur ff.net pour vous.

****

Futatabi arigato Minna-san(A nouveau merci tout le monde)

Sayonara

Inu_kami


End file.
